Naruto Uzumaki: Rightful Heir
by supremebandit
Summary: Naruto learns of seals from Kyuubi and then meets his cousins and gains swords that can do more than meets the eye
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story just for the hell of it, although I still hope you enjoy it**

**I don't own naruto**

**!#$%^&*()_+begin+_()*&^%$#!**

When we open the story we see Hiruzen Sarutobi speaking to a young baby boy who has spiky blonde hair and a powerful seal on his stomach that only a seal master would know what it was, he has decided to tell the boy a story because the council decided that the boy will be put into the orphanage the next day, and who wouldn't want to spend one last night with the hero of his village

"In the hidden whirlpool village, there was a powerful and honorable clan called Uzumaki, there were three branches to this clan, Main, Dark, and the Light branches. The way this clan became so powerful is because of six ninja who decided that they were not ready to die, they wished to stay on earth to make sure that the ones they loved did not come to harm, and also so their knowledge did not die with them, so they went and studied seals in order to make a way for them to protect their children and so after years of becoming more powerful and intelligent, they found a way to seal their souls into swords, one was able to allow his sword to amplify emotions, and then another could cut through anything, even chakra, the third could generate so much heat, it could create any fire jutsu with just one swing, the fourth had the power of a different warmth, it could heal any wound, just by being pressed against it, the fifth blade was able to generate winds so powerful, they said that swinging it caused a hurricane to form, then, the final one that could actually cut one's soul, without doing any physical damage, but these blades were well guarded, and only those willing to seal themselves within the blade when they died could not touch them, and even then, you had to have been of Uzumaki blood, or you would not have been able to remove the blade from the sheath, for the blades would only obey the true Uzumaki blood, and even when you have that blood, would you want to spend the rest of your afterlife sealed within a sword, unable to be united with the people you miss? But, years ago, a great evil befell the village, and the clan, a ninja seeking the weapons was mad enough to destroy the village and everything in it, but there was one woman who managed to escape, and she was left alone, until one day when a junin, and his genin team came across her while in the woods, and offered her a home, a place to rebuild her clan, which she reluctantly agreed to, her name was Kushina Uzumaki, and she gave her name to you in hopes of bringing back the power and the honor of the clan, the red death of Konoha, saw the potential to bring honor to her family name in you, Naruto Uzumaki."

As the story ended we find ourselves in a room with what seemed to be a three year old boy with blonde spiky hair sitting in a chair across from the old third Hokage as he finished telling him of his favorite story, for it was how he as an orphan was given a family name. Unknown to Naruto, Sarutobi was telling him this story not for the reason of telling Naruto of how he got his name from a woman who wanted him to bring honor to her family, but because he wanted to tell Naruto of how his mother came to the village, and indirectly give him a mother.

Every month, after the orphanage kicked him out, which was five months ago, the Hokage came over and told Naruto about the wonderful things Kushina Uzumaki did, as well as some of her less than grand tales, the later to show she was still a human with a heart, and sometimes, he told him about how Kushina would end up dating the fourth Hokage a few times and then how he would make a fool of himself and make her laugh.

But whenever Naruto asked about his real parents, he got the same answer, they were both brave, strong and loved him, and that his mother was talking about how she was going to teach him this and that, and even how his father fainted when he was told, but when asked about their names he would just tell him that if he was to talk about that out in the open then someone might hear and inform the wrong people, and then Naruto would be in serious danger, of threats he cannot stop, so Naruto went about looking to Kushina and the Uzumaki clan as a role model, he even got a picture of Kushina as a birthday present one year from the old man, which he kept hidden, in a loose floorboard under his bed, so no one could find it, and whenever he needed a mother's warmth, he just got the picture and gave it a hug, then hid it again so no one could take it from him.

The night of his third birthday, as Naruto slept, he was kidnapped, and as he was taken away from the village, he met someone that would change his life…

!#$%^&*()_+**the fox+_()*&^%$#!**

As Naruto was being roughly dragged over rocks and sticks, in which all he saw when they stopped were a group of guys, there were a few with weird eyes, some had red eyes with two or three black comas in them, and other's were white with veins popping out of them while there were others as well that he did not see any outstanding features on.

Some of the villagers decided to attack the demon boy, and so they decided to go and ask some of the clan members of the powerful clans foe help, unfortunately, the Nara said it was too troublesome to hate the boy, the Yamanaka and the Akamichi said they had full faith in the fourth's sealing ability, while the Aburame said it was illogical to judge him now, although they did get some Hyuuga and some Uchihas to help them out, they still were going to beat the shit out of him.

So as they got to a clearing, they started

They kicked him while he was crying on the ground and they even threw weapons at him, some even began using jutsu, and sealing his tenketsu, but unknown to them, someone was going to meet the demon boy because of them, and he wasn't going to sugar coat anything

**!#$%^&*()_+ Naruto's mindscape +_()*&^%$#!**

"Where am I?"

"**You are within your subconscious."**

"Who are you then?"

Naruto opened his eyes to see a giant fox with nine tails "Wow" Kyuubi actually felt pride in being able to leave the boy speechless "Your one big kitty" face fault…

"**I am a fox, not a cat!"**

"Oh, so did you want something?"

"**I want to explain what I am doing here, first off I am the mighty demon guardian. Secondly, I was supposed to be sealed into the heir of the main Uzumaki branch by Kushina Uzumaki, considering it would have been her son, but instead, I was sealed into you, the one who was given her name, and without the blades of wind and soul, I cannot test if you are the rightful Uzumaki, so I am stuck believing that old man, who told you the story, although I am surprised he knew that much, the clan story isn't well known anymore"**

"Jiji said he feels knowledge is power."

"**Correct, and since I am sealed in you, I shall believe the old fool, and aid you in the learning and teach you of seals, so you may one day create a blade and seal your soul into it so you can recreate the Uzumaki clan."**

Naruto looked shocked but asked one simple question "Who are you again?"

"**I am the mighty Kyuubi, guardian demon of the Uzumaki main branch."**

"What about the other bijuu? Are they guardians as well?"

"**Yes, although they were either stolen from their respective clan or improperly sealed, or their clan has been destroyed"**

"So, what your saying is, that all the bijuu are not actually demon?"

"**Yes, when most humans see power, they try to claim it for themselves, and in the end, they destroy everything."**

Naruto looked at the fox and asked "What about the people beating me?"

"**They have been at it for an hour now, and I have forced you into unconsciousness to keep you from feeling it"**

All the Kyuubi got was an ok and that was it, as he curled up in a corner and waited

!#$%^&*()_+ outside +_()*&^%$#!

The mob was finishing up, hopefully ending the life of the demon, but as they were about finish up something really bad happened…

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" As the mob turned around they knew they were screwed, Hiashi, and Fugaku were looking at them with Hinata hiding behind her father's leg with tear filled eyes looking at the beaten form of Naruto. Hiashi had mixed feelings right now; he really didn't want to deal with the punishment from the Hokage for his clansmen doing this.

Hiashi "I hope you know the penalty for this."

Fugaku had nothing to stop him from speaking his mind, considering he had no little girl to worry over, "You do realize if the Hokage caught you, we would be on the receiving end of a shitload more trouble than we already are right? This boy is under his protection retarded bastards."

Hiashi looked at Fugaku "You do realize he will expect them to be punished right?"

"They will be." was all he got as Fugaku activated his sharingan, Hiashi activated the caged bird seal, the branch members all screamed in pain as Fugaku went and knocked his clansmen out.

Hiashi "I assume they are going to be arrested?"

Fugaku "of course"

Hinata "Is he going to be okay?" she was still hiding behind her father still looking at the bloody boy as Fugaku signaled for some people to come and arrest the people that were unconscious as he checked the boy.

Fugaku "He is alive, maybe you should take him home and make sure he gets treated for his injuries."

Fugaku loves to piss off Hiashi, and he knew if he refused to take the boy his daughter would see him as heartless and evil, although the village would if he did, then again, Hinata sees a little boy her age who is beaten and bloodied for no reason, so with that Hiashi went and picked up the boy and walked with Hinata back to the estate while Fugaku and some of his clansmen arrested the mob.

As Hiashi was walking home with Hinata, he was glared at for carrying the boy, which got worse when the boy woke up "Am a dead yet?"

He sounded broken, like he was wanting it to be true, Hiashi almost felt like feeling bad, although he knew things such as the level the fourth was at with sealing, considering they were teammates and he trusted him with his life, which happened several times, he had to use an excuse to get the council to not get pissed, he so wished his daughter didn't see the boy, then this would be easier, considering he wouldn't have to explain to a boy who most likely doesn't trust a whole lot of people, he was going to let him sleep in his house for the night.

"Well when you were being hurt, me and Fugaku went and stopped the people responsible and saved your life, and seeing as our clansmen were in that mob, Fugaku has arrested them while I shall be kind enough to allow you to rest at my home till you feel better."

And with that Naruto just fell asleep in his arms to try and regain his strength and to escape being questioned, and possibly hit.

**!#$%^&*()_+ end +_()*&^%$#!**

**There you are, a single chapter to a new fanfic, although I don't know how good it will be, I hope it turns out well, I shall also need a female oc if anyone wants to let me use one, she will be related to my ocs Naruto and be in love with Gaara, I just could use a name, I am not good with names…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo, I'm back, and I am gonna give this a better shot than my first chapter. Also, if no one gives me any ideas for the oc I will just end up using Suki. So if you want to let me have your oc date Gaara then give up their info in a review, also she has to be energetic, but not naruto hyper, but she will be smart, if that's something that worries you, also I am proud of this story, for with just one chapter, it has got over 10 alerts, and I think you all and will try to keep this story going as long as possible**

Hiashi is a man of power so when he was called for an emergency meeting from theclan council he was prepared

council member 1 "is there a reason for you to be allowing the demon vessel to sleep here?"

Hiashi "this afternoon I decided to go for a walk with Hinata to spend time with my daughter on her birthday and maybe get her something, as we were walking we ran into Fugaku Uchiha, and as we were about to pass him right by, but both me and Fugaku heard a cry and we rushed to see what was happening, we saw the boy getting brutally beaten by a mob, with some Uchiha as well as Hyuuga in it, so me and Fugaku handled it, my daughter saw the condition of the boy and was worried, and because of the fact that we are not allowed to inform the children about what dwells in the boy, I had no choice but to bring him here when Fugaku advised it when he and the other Uchihas were gathering up the mob, and also with the healing abilities of his tenet he would obviously survive, and if he told the Hokage about this then he would be at our necks about it, losing our political standing, considering that we left a three year boy to be beaten by a mob, that is my reasoning for my actions, that and it is only for a night then I shall go to the Hokage to see about where he should be put"

as Hiashi finished his statement he went to check his daughter and wife who were actually taking care of the boy, as he found out they were taking care of him in Hinata's room, which ended by having Hinata join him and Harumi in there room for the night

that night, when a person entered through the window of Hinata's room, and without second thought grabbed the light girl, which seemed lighter then he thought (malnutrition and small good when you need a lift, bad when being kidnapped) and with his package, he tried to get out, but as he was escaping, he ran into a little problem.

Hiashi was having a hard time staying asleep, with his daughter and wife, considering he didn't know if the boy would break from the beating and release the demon, either by accident or purpose, he didn't know but did know that he couldn't take it on, period. He did worry and couldn't get to sleep because he could still sense that damn evil chakra on the move..... on the move? His eyes were open and he was out the window following it within seconds, he could always sense the evil chakra when he was close to the boy, it was low, but there, and now it was moving in the middle of the night, and he didn't trust it, in the morning he would have escorted him to the Hokage tower and handed him over to Sarutobi then leave and be done with it, but if the boy was moving in his home he would make sure he didn't attack anyone,

imagine his surprise when he found him being kidnapped, landing in front of the kidnapper and glared, the kidnapper grabbed the sack he had and reached in grabbing the arm of the clan head's daughter, hoping to use her as a hostage, imagine his surprise when he pulled out a blonde boy

Hiashi looked at the boy and then at the kidnapper, then at the boy, and blinked

the kidnapper looked at the boy in shock "how the fucking hell did I get him mixed up with the girl, I was certain I went through the right window"

Hiashi "he actually stayed in her room tonight, for reasons you have no need of knowing"

"you let your three year old daughter sleep with boys? I thought dads didn't even let their 17 year old daughters sleep with boys, damn"

Hiashi glared daggers at the man, screw tradition, he bolted at the man and socked him one right in the nose grabbing Naruto while the man was rolling on the ground holding his nose screaming his head off

"what the fuck" Hiashi looked at Naruto shocked "do I look like a sack of potatoes dude? I have legs"

Hiashi "talk about gratitude" he just let go of Naruto letting him drop to the ground unceremoniously which he picked himself up off the ground

Naruto "who is he?"

Hiashi "he tried to kidnap you but I stopped him" Naruto looked at the man before him and started to shed a tear, he actually saved him twice. Hiashi saw the tear and almost asked about it before he was almost bowled over by a crying Naruto into a hug, while Naruto cried himself to sleep in a surprised Hiashi's arms, Hiashi picked Naruto up and looked at the man who was trying to stop himself from losing blood "never assume a father would give his daughter up to anyone so easily, or so young, idiot"

with that Hiashi knocked the dude out with a nicely aimed kick to the head and he surged his chakra to alert the Hokage. As Sarutobi arrived he immediately was on edge as he saw an unconscious man and Hiashi with a sleeping Naruto, so he told an anbu to check the man that was out cold and take him to anbu headquarters to be interrogated in the morning, then asked Hiashi to report to him in the moring, so he could return to bed, and was about to retrieve Naruto when Hiashi informed the Hokage about the arrangements he made tonight for Naruto and the reasons which gave the Hokage another reason to have Hiashi report to him in the morning, as well as set up a meeting with Fugaku

and so Hiashi put Naruto back in his daughter's room as he returned to his room, also wondering why the boy chose to wake up at that point in time and not before then when the kidnapper for starters grabbed him roughly from bed then again when he whipped the boy from the sack, then when he looked at his wife cuddling with his three year old daughter he couldn't help but smile, he laid down next to his little family, and remembered the first time Hinata slept in her own room and got scarred then ran to him and Harumi's room and cried till his wife told her to climb into bed with them, he smiled a warm smile for the little girl and the lovely woman that were his family, and he fell asleep with his arm over his family protectively

= = = = = = = = =Naruto's mind scape before and during the kidnapping= = = = = = = = = = = 

Naruto sat there listening to the fox as he describes the basics of seals and asked questions every now and then to see if he understood, although it was a bit easier considering he was dumbing it down a bit, for the kid, and explained using diagrams (yay diagrams)

Naruto was actually learning, although he did find the little chibi fox drawings that the Kyuubi used for his diagrams funny (think Rukia's diagrams but with foxes not bunnies)

and as they were doing this the fox discovered that the boy was moving, and so decided to tell him to go and figure out whats happening, then when the boy decided to go do what he was told he found himself being carried by the same man from earlier and threw a fit,but upon being informed about what happened he just couldn't hold it in, he hugged his hero and cried himself to sleep while he was safe from being hurt

= = = = = = =the next morning= = = = = = = = = =

Naruto woke up in an unknown bed, and an unknown room, which smelled of lavenders, and when he opened his eyes he was met by pale lavenders looking back at him and out of impulse he smiled brightly, making the girl looking at him blush and run to tell her father that he woke up, like a good girl she that she was, but as she left so did the lavender smell, he assumed that it was her shampoo, oh well. As Naruto was walking out the door he was confronted by the man who saved him along with a mini-me "hello person who saved my life twice and his mini-me"

Hitashi almost laughed at his son's red face, Neji was always looked at as the prodigy of the branch family, but he was just called a mini-me by some no named kid, "how do you get a mini-me?" That did it, Neji jumped the boy as what happened next would be laughed at. Naruto rolled back as Neji lunged forward and kicked him in the stomach, sending him through the wall, which wasn't a very big feat, considering the building was traditional Japanese and the walls were very thin. (I wonder why I make neji get hurt in my fictions... oh well) As Neji stood to attack again, his father interrupted.

"my name is Hizashi, and if you mean the man who saved you looks like me, that would be my twin brother Hiashi, and this here is my son Neji, not a mini-me." Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin

"oops" And so, Naruto was led to the breakfast area, where he met with the lavender girl and the guy who saved him, with another womanso he decided to be polite nad introduce himself "hi, my name is Nar..." he stopped mid sentence as he started sniffing the air, and he followed the scent, at first they thought he was smelling the food but then he walked to the woman "why do you smell like two different people?" Hiashi looked at him with a quirked eyebrow

"What do you mean boy?" Hiashi was a reasonable man, but cheating on him was a bit more than he can handle, assuming he was right about the fox giving the boy a super sniffer, but if the boy was fucking with them he would believe his wife over anything this boy says against her, and kill him.

"She smells a bit different around her tummy." Now people were interested, considering its hard to tell what a person actually smells like without getting close, and even then you would have to be an Inazuka to tell if they were cheating on someone, but seeing as his wife has been with him every night and even that special night about a week ago, he knew he still had her heart.

Harumi knew she was feeling ill for the last couple days, and was actually gonna go see a docter about it, considering she didn't do much but sleep with her husband that one time a few weeks ago, when they were both wanting to do something special for the other, and it was special, but now she was thinking it gave them something more special, and she was now even more curious "Hiashi-kun, I am gonna go get something checked out, okay?"

Hiashi could only nod, considering he was curious now as well. So after his wife left he asked "what did you smell Naruto?"

"Well, she had a second scent coming from her tummy, like it was a bit of you and her, but it didn't smell like either of you"

Hizashi actually got curious one day and went to an Inuzuka and asked how they knew if someone was pregnant by smell, and he just heard it again "Hiashi, I think she was pregnant"

"no" was all Hizashi got, which then he went along to explain how the Inuzukas were able to tell if someone was pregnant, which resulted in Hiashi denying it again, then accusing Naruto for bringing this shit up, which resulted in Naruto joining the argument to defend himself, which impressed Neji and Hinata when he actually proved Hiashi wrong, and left Hizashi speechless and Hiashi flabbergasted.

While they argued Harumi actually went to Hana Inuzuka, to get her to answer the question, which she told her the brat was right, she was pregnant, and that she also should be about a week into it, considering how hard it was to smell, which also made her run home to tell her husband, too bad when she got there, she saw a childish argument between Hiashi and a three year old, which seemed childish, but the branch family members and her daughter, and even a few main branch family member swere actually finding it entertaining "Hiashi-kun?"

Hearing his wife he realized she was back and decided to win this argument "Harumi, will you please explain what this boy smelled."

"I'm pregnant" Hiashi's eyes widen and jaw fell

"see, I told you I could smell someone in her!" and with that Naruto stuck his tongue out at the man as Hiashi dropped unconscious, leaving Naruto wide eyed, and throwing his hands up screaming "i didn't do it!" which prompted Hizashi to laugh out loud as hard as possible which was a chain reaction in Neji, Hinata and Harumi laughing with him and the rest of the Hyuuga smirking, for real Hyuuga didn't laugh or giggle, they were above that, although watching one of the strongest men in the village get bettered by a three year old, and then feint, was very funny, especially when the three year old almost thought he did it, which indirectly he did, but he didn't know that.

After Hiashi feinted and they couldn't budge him, they went and got something to eat. Hiashi Hyuuga woke up about two hours later, and after checking the time he went and got Naruto and went to the Hokage's office, telling them to have something for him to eat when he got back.

= = = = = =Hokage's office= = = = = = = =

Sarutobi "well, so what happened when Naruto was attacked by the mob" Hiashi explained what he knew while Naruto filled in what he couldn't, then Hiashi had to explain why Naruto was Kidnapped, and after which Hiashi was allowed to leave and Naruto stayed and decided to tell his jiji about the Kyuubi

Naruto "jiji, Kyuubi was a gaurdian for the Uzumaki family"

his jaw dropped at the bluntness of that statement "what?"

"He told me that he was gonna teach me how to make seals so I can restart the Uzumaki family"

"so your telling me that you know about the fox, and that he is gonna train you? What about attacking the village? Why did he do that?"

"he said that some white guy with yellow eyes stabbed him with a blade soaked in a powerful poison and he went dillusional while he was on his way here to be sealed within the rightful heir of the Uzumaki by Kushina Uzumaki, the last of the Uzumaki, and rightful clan head"

Sarutobi placed a silence barrier up and walked over to the picture of the fourth and pulled it down as he opened the safe in there and pulled out five scrolls, looked at them, and placed the three blue ones back in the safe and handed Naruto the two red ones while closing the safe and hiding it again

"Those are your mother's scrolls holding her last words for you and a scroll of her techniques, although you might not need them because of the Kyuubi, but the other three in there are for when you reach sixteen alright?"

Naruto nodded and looked at the scroll with a blood seal on it and looked back at the old man "you are Kushina's son, the reason I told you differently is because I thought I could stop the threats that are in the walls of Konoha, but the threats of both your mother and father would come and try to kill you if they found out about you. Your mother is wanted by the mist village because she went against all seven swordsman of the mist and won, although not perfectly, but her mission succeeded because she fought them all off and held them there while our forces were coming to the town she protected, and when our forces got there, she was in bad shape but would come out unharmed, days later she got a message offering her to join the swordsmen of the mist, and she just put it up without sending a reply"

"what about my father?"

"I just told you, you'll find out when you become sixteen, but I will tell you, he was wanted dead by all of kumo for taking down 80% of its forces single handed, well good luck with those scrolls Naruto"

Naruto opened one of them as the Hokage regretted when he did "why is she saying my father will be sealing the Kyuubi in me?" dammit

Sarutobi took the scroll and read it, the first paragraph was all about how no matter what she would always love him and be proud no matter what path he chose, then it had a paragraph filled with regret because his father was gonna seal the Kyuubi in him "dammit" and so went and grabbed the other three scrolls from the vault and handed them to him "okay, now there are no more scrolls in there,meaning I can close it now right?" as Naruto nodded and finished reading the scroll which was just the story Sarutobi told him with very little changes, so as Sarutobi was about to bend down to put the painting back up Naruto had to ask.

"jiji? What about the other two guardians?"

Sarutobi rose an eyebrow and asked "Kyuubi isn't the only one?"

"Kyuubi says that the dark dragon Kuragari, and the sun ape Yakekoge are both sealed within their respective statues within the underground caverns at the whirlpool village, maybe when I become a ninja I can look for them and put them with the Kyuubi?"

Sarutobi thought about it "you may look for information, but I can not authorize looking for them directly, we need you to stay protected and safe, for if what you say is true than you are a great asset for Konoha"

Naruto looked at one of his father's scroll as the Hokage went to put the painting back up, but after he had it all set up he was informed something else "did you know there was a secret compartment in the back of that safe that had a few things for me?" Sarutobi started twitching, so he pulled the painting down and opened the safe again, and checked it, and found a blood seal. Sarutobi pricked Naruto's finger and got some blood then went and opened the compartment and got a three-pronged kunai, two leaf headbands, one being Minato's the other being Kushina's, Kushina's whirlpool headband, and last was two wallets, filled with cash, and a note, explaining that they wanted Naruto to have cash on hand without having to deal with a bank, would any intelligent jinchuriki leave any amount of money at a bank? Sarutobi actually agreed, so he handed the stuff to Naruto.

To sum what was in the letters, first from his mother was about her history and the history of her clan, the second was her ken and taijutsu style and her ninjutsu.

Then the first from his father was of him apologizing about everything, three times then telling him about his history and explaining about how he didn't know much about his family, then also explained pervy sage to him and how he was his godfather, then the second one was about his jutsu and taijutsu, and lack of any genjutsu, (which consisted of him whining about his lack of control, at least it seemed that way to Naruto) the third was about seals, as well as about the scroll of sealing, which he found out was his.

Sarutobi started to sweat as Naruto smirk one of those I-know-I-can-kill-you-but-I'm-gonna-fuck-with-you-first-smirks 'oh shit, I made a monster'

"hey Oji-san, can I go home yet? I wanna get to learning seals"

"alright, remember though" as he speaks he grabs a scroll and seals the scrolls of Naruto's into it then he helps Naruto make a blood seal and gives it to him "make sure this stays out of the hands of others, alright?"

"Yes Oji-san" as Naruto gets to the door, he disables the silent jutsu surprising Sarutobi "and in return for helping me I will make a special seal for you, to help with the paper work"

as Naruto leaves the room and heads home Sarutobi just thinks ' well a good fire jutsu would deal with the damn shit, maybe if it was an accident?'

**I apreciate your waiting to read this chapter, I am doing to stories at once, also if the artist who writes the storybook summoner is reading this, I am willing to give you a hand if you want it, just pm me, that also goes for everyone else, want any advice or ideas, I willing to share, but you don't get something for nothing but I just want some random ideas in return, you know, I shall keep the teams the originals but I will fuck with a few things, mainly cuz I have a strange way of acting, depending on what I read or watch, my attitude changes, example, I read something about the joker, you will end up seeing a little crazy side in my writing, psychotic even, but recently I have been watching ouran high school host club, so I might seem a bit more mellow and flirty, and somewhat nice**


	3. Chapter 3

**First off, the reason I mentioned the storybook summoner is because I actually like reading things that are a bit loony and or funny, and besides, I actually think that I would like to try a story like that, maybe the writer would let me take it from em... maybe not, but they had the idea first... unless they don't mind continuing with their version which consists of having naruto with ino and hinata as teammates, and let me write another version my way? Its worth a shot I guess, although I do have respectr for ya, although I dont know weather your a dude or a chick... but I might not be able to keep to your length of the chapters, fates are cruel**

**but anyway, I do advise people to read it, it is well thought out and pretty funny, it also has sasuke bashing, but anyways, this chapter is gonna jump through time quite a bit, mainly cause Naruto is learning about seals, and will be making them and so on, plus the gifts Naruto gets for people will make him loved, and there are reasons people hate paperwork, ~hides the pitchfork behind my back~ after all, no one really knows what to do with it... maybe ~fiddles with blow torch... also from last chapter at the end, I forgot to mention, Kuragari means shadow in Japanese, and Yakekoge means scorch, well there was more than those words that I found, but I chose the longest ones, the longer the name the cooler it sounds... sometimes**

**JOXER THE MIGHTY! BLOOD, VALOR, and VICTORY!**

Naruto was up late as he was working on a leather glove, sowing seals into it.

"**good job, now add the ejection seal there, and a focus seal right there next to it"**

with the help of Kyuubi. "Alright, its finished, you think he will forgive me for calling him a mini-me now?"

"**definitely"**

and with it finished he went to sleep wondering how his friend would like his new gloves

it had been four months and Kyuubi decided it was time for Naruto to start making seal weapons, which he was inspired to make because of the three-pronged kunai, and now he made his first one.

Naruto was rushing to the Hyuuga estate and found Neji in back training with Hinata watching him, from the sidelines, breathing hard, probably from training, and since Neji was hardly breathing hard he decided to ask him for help

"Hey Neji?" when he turned to look he decided to glare and nod "can you try this glove out to see if the seals on it work?"

Neji became curious and nodded taking the gloves and listened "Alright, now you focus chakra into the seals on the palm" as Neji did this he saw a blue glow focus into his palm, almost like it was charging for an attack, "Then you release it and watch" and as he did it shocked everyone

as Hiashi heard a blast, like an explosion tag going off he and his wife ran to see what happened, when they got to the training ground they saw Naruto and Hinata cowering behind Neji while Neji poked a glove with a stick, they all looked scared, and Hiashi looked at the tree the used to be whole, but now looked like someone blasted a hole through it with something, which was mimicked by the next three trees after that one, and so he had to ask "what happened?"

Naruto spoke "Neji shot a hole through a tree with the scary glove I gave him"

Neji "i only used enough to block one tenketsu though"

Naruto pulled the other glove from his pocket and threw it next to the other glove and hid behind Neji again, Hiashi looked shocked "you are learning seals?" Naruto nodded

"those were from me to Neji so he would forgive me for calling him mini-me"

Hiashi almost deadpanned, Naruto gave a lethal weapon of mass destruction to a branch house member, one thought went through his mind, 'oh shit' Naruto grabbed Neji's hand and pricked his finger spilling his blood on the two gloves "there now no one else can use em, besides maybe your kids, but thats because they have half of your DNA in them, so they won't be used for evil"

Neji gave Naruto a weird look and excepted the gloves, the main reason?... would you wanna refuse a gift from someone who just gave you something that put a hole through four trees? I didn't think so... he might make something bigger... also, who wouldn't take them?

"thank you, Naruto-s..." before he could finish he was hugged by the blonde boy "-kun" he finished with a warm smile while returning the hug, he was after all a little boy who just wanted a hug, and he did just give Neji a tool to make himself feared by a lot of the main branch members seeing as how they all looked scared and were practically hiding behind Hizashi and Hiashi, besides, he didn't mind fully what he called him, his dream was now closer with the gloves, he could become greater than the main family, and surpass them and prove he could be better than all of them even though he was from the branch family, he would be the best Hyuuga throughout both main and branch

"your welcome, nii-san" Naruto smiled a large grin after getting off him, he actually alwaays wanted a little sibling, though he didn't wanna bother his father about it since his mother was dead, even though Hinata called him nii-san, but he was basically her servant, but Naruto had no ties to the Hyuuga at all, he didn't even have to acknowledge he existed, but he saw him as a brother, and it actually brightened his mood

so he played it cool and turned to the side and gave him a sideways glance "alright, ototou, I will keep them from getting to anyone" and with that he went to mull over what happened, Hizashi and Hiashi were smiling that Neji was becoming more open with someone, although the boy did just get a one of a kind weapon that will leave anything in its wake dead or dieing, they shivered, they were scared of what the blonde was capable of, and what Neji would do with them gloves, that turned the jyuukin into a ranged style, which was normally the weakness that was solved by the kaiten, but now getting too far from Neji ended up with dodging his death blasts, and getting close involved avoiding the normally unstoppable normal jyuukin, which lead to one simple word 'fuck'

Naruto has been spending time with Neji and Hinata more often and then after about 6 months he made something new, and just had to show the old man, which led him to running into the Hokage tower, sneaking past the secretary, and bursting into the okage's office shouting "hey! Jiji, I made a new seal!" what he didn't expect was to run in on him while he was talking to the clan heads about some important matters that the writer doesn't know about but is guessing they were having a meeting over the main clans in Konoha and making sure everything is still in order, assuming they have meetings for things like those... I don't know, go with it.

Hiashi almost gulped, as Sarutobi sighed "Naruto, I am in the middle of a meeting, do you mind waiting outside?"

Hiashi "actually, considering his last seal put a hole straight through four trees, I think we should hear him out, after all, sealing is a rare trade to enter, we might actually enjoy sitting in on this meeting, besides, the boy isn't very patient"

Sarutobi looked shocked, and almost scared "how did you make a seal like that?"

Naruto "well I put three seals on the gloves" they waited for more but he just pulled out a glove with seals on it making Hiashi jump back, surprising everyone, and caused Tsume to snicker,

"what? Afraid of gloves?" this caused several snickers throughout the room, though his reply did shut them up

"his last glove with seals blasted a hole through three trees, when Neji said he only put enough chakra to seal one tenketsu" everyone slowly backed away from the glove, which Naruto put on his right hand, and bit his left thumb, then smeared the blood on the back, of the glove

"that glove was made of three seals, the outer two were chakra walls one on the outside of the palm and the other inside palm, these seals have to have chakra stored in them in order to work, but they could even block out the byakugun if what Neji nii-san said is true, but the one one the inside has a chakra storage seal around it, depending on the amount of chakra put into it, the glove will become unusable till the chakra stored in it is used up, which means you have to use the jyuukin without using your chakra to expel the access, there for while you shove chakra out your hands the seals will slowly drain the chakra out through your attacks, but the wall seal on the outside expels all the chakra the moment you stop charging chakra into it, and while the chakra storage seal that is in between the two wall seals, stores chakra, it begins to condense and when you stop channeling chakra, the condensed chakra, which I accidentally overpowered, but corrected when I gave Hina-chan a pair, and Neji a second pair, so he could practice without destroying everything, although I did give Hina-chan a pair like Neji-nee-chan's first pair, but as the outer wall seal releases the energy stored in it, the extra burst of chakra, launches the condensed chakra away from you while the stored chakra from the inner wall seal protects your hand, but this one is different, I don't really know how to explain it, but I used some seals from a book and mixed and matched them till I made a glove that can write your name"

all of the clan heads were wide eyed, and the only one to say anything was Shikaku "holy shit" every clan head just nodded, and wondered if he actually made a glove that could write his name, and when he placed his blood on the back and placed his hand on a blank piece of paper he brought with him, the clan heads and Hokage sensed him focusing chakra, his name in blood was written on the paper, perfectly, which then caused the blood on the glove to disappear

"incredible" Sarutobi looked at the glove "but how would you keep others from using it to fake a document"

Naruto "smear your blood on the seal old man" Sarutobi did as told and smeared his blood, then Naruto did the same, getting a strange purple color instead of red "the seal on the front is an order seal, anything that passes through will become your name, no matter what. But, even if you manage to get past the that, the filter seal that mixes your blood and chakra, will catch them, when your blood mixes with your chakra, it stays red, but if your blood mixes with another person's chakra, the chakra becomes bruised, I should also say that I thought of that thanks to Neji nee-san who explained about how chakra shows when foreign chakra enters your system, also, if your dead, you can't generate chakra, so if a paper comes up with your name in purple, we know someone murdered you, or stole your hand"

this boy, no, this genius, just made signing paperwork easy, now all he had to do was put a bit of blood on the back of his hand and press it to the paper and it would sign itself, Sarutobi shed tears, and hugged the little boy, and kissed his head, this action however confused the three almost four year old

"i didn't know that you were in a meeting with Hiashi-sama and Fugaku-sama, though it does save me the trouble of finding them, I made one for them because they saved me from that mob last year, and I made you one because your my jii-san"

Shibi (shino's dad, if I have the wrong name please tell me) "Naruto-sama?" Naruto was confused about that but looked anyways when he was addressed by the clan head "would I be able to purchase one of your gloves?" and now he was more confused "huh"

Tsume "you know what, maybe I should buy one too"

Naruto "oh, thats what purchase means"(he is 4, what do you expect?)

Shibi "well, how about I give you 5 thousand yen?(i think that is fifty bucks) does it sound reasonable to you?" Naruto just nodded, as Naruto turned around he was handed 5 thousand yen from everyone, who didn't get a glove, while the ones who did fondled thiers, making Naruto sweat drop, but he took the money and asked for their addresses, which they willingly gave him, as he went and got more right gloves from the store with the bun girl and her father who didn't overcharge him, although he did ask that he restrained from playing with the shiny long silver things with handles (swords if you couldn't guess) which the bun girl calling them sharp and pretty, but they were out of her reach, that was until Naruto gave her a lift and got one... but he stopped them from playing with it... damn

Naruto stayed focus on the task of making the five other clan heads the gloves they paid for, which took him a full week to finish and then another full week looking for the clan estates, (he is only 4, cut him some slack) and then started on his next project, which was a special seal tattooed to his arms right at the shoulders, with seals connecting to the shiki-fuin seal, the seals were super jukied wall seals that would be able to stop the progression of the Kyuubi's chakra, allowing him to cover his arms in it and use the power to full force, (think when he goes four tails against Orochimaru in shippuuden, those arms), and he knew nothing could stop him, but he also added a gateway seal to the shiki fuin, allowing the Kyuubi to take a physical form outside the seal though he was not able to get very far from Naruto, he could at least stretch his legs and get out of the damn sewer, he could even help Naruto fight and train, though when word got out, then they would run away from him, all this took him a total of five years, in which time, Hinata's mother died of an illness, but with Hizashi there he was able to stay relatively the same, though he became determined to see that Hinata and Hanabi, and even Neji get a check up on their physical health every four months, and also start to give them a bit stricter training methods, but thanks to Hizashi, he never had to resort to being cold or playing favorites, (because with a brother who had to deal with the same thing there to aid you in your time of need and give you advise, you can come back with a steady outlook)

which leads to Naruto and Hinata joining the academy and meeting some interesting people, although he didn't make any new seals for his jii-san, he was possitive the Hokage was happy with the first one, considering since now he didn't have to write his name out all the way, (which seams to be a bitch in Japan due to having to draw the complex characters for it) and saving him time, also allowing him to finish quicker and actually get a well deserved break, but Naruto also had the Kyuubi adding special seals to his back, then charge them with his chakra, which in turn, allowed him to...

**alright, another chapter, you know, you all like this story more than my other stories, though you all like my powerpuff xover as well, but I got nine emails about this story all at the same time, and I would like to thank you guys for enjoying my story, also, I think I will just delete my other stories, because they were never loved, I think I screwed the one over with the way I made Hinata and Naruto get together, but either way, I will let you all decide if I should fix them or kill them, though the teen titans cross over is at its end so I will just finish it up, with the ending battle of Naruto and Sasuke versus the villains that won the pole, although I do believe only two people voted, two people had two votes and four others had one each, it will be a pain in the ass to make a fight between them and the villains that were chosen, but I will think of something, don't worry**

**and here is a theme song for you because I am so happy right now**

**JOXER THE MIGHTY roams through the countryside he never needs a place to hide, with gabby as his sidekick, fighting with her little stick, riding long and singing songs, being mighty all day long, hes Joxer, Joxer the mighty!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Joxer the mighty hes really tidy, everyone edmires him, hes so handsome its a sin, when theres danger don't call the calvery(sp) there's a better man out there, although he doesn't work for free, he's every man's trust, he's every woman's fantasy, he's also good company, LOOK OUT! Its Joxer the mighty! Its Joxer, it's Joxer the mighty!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Joxer the mighty, master of geography, here to guide you on your way, stick with him you'll never stray, if your in a land that's new, he's the man that'll get you through, even, if your slightly nude, hehe, ugh, (trips and falls backwards, and stands back up) he's Joxer, Joxer the mighty!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(bunch of Trollops come onto the stage to sing)**

**Trollops_:_ Joxer the Mighty, Master of virility, Every woman wants him he's so sexy it's a sin If you want a special tryst He's the man you can't resist By every measure he's a prize **

**_JOXER_: Just check out my shoe size Ha-ha! **

**_TROLLOPS_: Joxer the Mighty, Captain of debauchery, Never seems to get enough Of our tantalizing stuff If you need some company, With Joxer there's a guarantee **

**_JOXER_: Of the highest potency! **

**_TROLLOP_: Heck, I'd even work for free! **

**_LEAH_: Take your filthy hands off me! **

**_ALL_: He's Joxer, Joxer the Mighty!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**all four versions, I feel completely bored now, strange, oh well**


	4. Chapter 4

**And now I give you the next chapter, although I wanted your opinions on things, like if there is an idea for a seal that you feel like giving me, I don't care, but if you wanna give me an idea in a review than I shall try to use it in here, also I will be doing a shitload of humor seals, and I shall make you laugh a bit before I allow the academy to end, which will only be like two maybe three chapters long, mainly cause I am very jumpy about it, and will be till I am able to bring in Kove and Piro, my ocs, Naruto's cousins... did anyone notice sin is in cousin? Makes you wonder huh?**

**Well anyways, this chapter is gonna skip the first year of the academy, and considering they are gonna be ninja, lets assume they went through sex ed, and were warned about the evils kunoichi have to deal with, and how there were more commonly teams made up of more males then females**

**also, the anime skipped the academy so so am I, I will have flashbacks though**

**==========third year into the academy in the morning before school starts=========**

Naruto was waiting for Kyuubi to finish the seal on his chest.

The Kyuubi's human form was very handsome, he was chizeled to perfection as the ladies say, he had the muscular athlete look going on, although he did have the scary eight pack that most men work for, but is just out of reach to them... maybe besides Might Guy, but then again he was insane...

But he was getting impatient, considering he was hyper and was excited about the academy, adding in the mix by testing a new seal, he was a bit over enthusiastic, which was not needed when the Kyuubi told him to add chakra to the seal on his chest, that he just put there, and he erupted into a bright light, which was partly supposed to happen, Naruto and Kyuubi were trying to make a seal that would create a henge that the byakugun and the sharingun could not see through, too bad what the got was a shirtless blonde girl in orange pants (Naruto's sexy jutsu form) "did it work?"

Kyuubi "maybe too well, I smell you as a female instead of a male now..."

"we turned me into a chick?!"

"we have to figure out how to turn you back, we need to reverse the henge seal and then apply it to you and activate it... where is the rest of the seal ink?"

"that was the last of it..."

"alright then, we gotta go get more than" and with that Kyuubi reentered the seal and noticed something else and voiced it "that seal actually made you a girl man, if you were older and was having sex I would warn you about getting pregnant... not that I am saying anything..."

Kyuubi explained the whole birds and the bees to him a while ago when he started having feelings for Hinata, so he wasn't stupid about it

Naruto became pissed off, he/she needed to reverse the seal as soon as possible 'damn henge seal'

=======at the Higurashi(i have seen this name used for tenten so if im wrong tell me) shop========

"what do you mean you don't have any of the seal ink?" Naruto was in a bind, he/she was trying to get the special ink that soaks chakra in order to make a seal function properly and allow him to reverse the seal he placed on himself, why did he have to use the ink that couldn't be removed from the body

Tenten's father "why not use Kai? Or remove it yourself?"

Naruto "because with the ink I used, it is like getting a tattoo, only its able to store chakra itself, so until I am able to edit it, I am stuck like this"

"I am sorry. I will have more by the end of the week, so come by then, alright?"

Naruto "i have to be a girl for a full week?" and with a nod from the man he just turns around and walks to school and ends up shedding a tear "how am I gonna explain this?"

on the way to academy Naruto got some confused looks as he was a small seven year old girl with blonde hair and was never seen before when he was also wearing the same clothes the demon child wore, but when he got to the academy he was looked at differently.

===the academy===

Sasuke saw a girl enter the room and wondered who it was, he was even willing to admit she was beautiful, hair that made her look like she had a halo and the pale skin of an angel, he was in love.

Kiba, being the 'lady's man' he was always had to get with every girl he could, even after what happened with Naruto and Hinata

=====flashback=======

the first day of the academy was going to be fun for Kiba, and he knew he was gonna be drooled over by all the girls, so when he saw a beautiful girl with pale eyes and dark hair, he had to get her to notice her crush on him "hey there, I'm Kiba, and I noticed you were inlove with me"

"go away idiot" Kiba just now seemed to noticed a blonde that was with his new girlfriend

out of the way bub, I was talking to the chick there not you, useless shit-stain"

"talking like that to her closest friend, is not a smart way to flirt with her, as well as the other two mistakes you made" with Kiba giving the older boy a look of confusion Neji continued "that shit-stain is my little brother, and he is a seals maser"

Kiba gave them an yeah right look and just pushed Naruto aside "so are you gonna go out with me?"

Kiba just signed his death certificate, and was too stupid to realize it, although when he felt a hand on his shoulder, finding out it was Naruto who was bugging him "what? You gonna tell me she is your girlfriend? You ain't nothing compared to me, wimp, the alpha dog always gets what he deserves, and I am the alpha in our grade"

Neji took several steps away as Hinata hid behind him, while Kiba smirks thinking he was scaring them, sadly when he looked at Naruto in the eyes, he was scared, they were so cold they made him shiver, how a seven year old was able to generate this much hate was a mystery to him, but Naruto was pissed off and he could tell. Naruto put a seal on Kiba's forehead, when he recoiled from the glare he gave him, and with it Naruto walked away, grabbing Hinata's hand on the way, while Neji smirked and walked with him, but Kiba was getting mad about being brushed off so he went to kill the blonde, but he was stuck, and could not move his body at all, and so started to scream for help until Shino, a boy who saw no harm in helping just pulled the seal off his head, and asked why he had the seal on him

"some blond brat put it on me when I tried to get close to a girl he was hanging with, nothing special"

Shino shrugged and went to class with Kiba following him trying to strike up a conversation, which led to Kiba believing Shino to be boring and somewhat creepy, and Shino to think Kiba was an idiot, nice friendship huh?

As the two entered the class Kiba was confronted by Naruto "if you ever go near Hina-chan again, I will put a seal on you that won't just make you hold still, it will eat away at you beginning with your manhood" needless to say Kiba hated Naruto and tried to go behind his back to flirt with Hinata, but found out they always hung out together, it was like trying to take a steak from a hungry lion, painfully impossible

======end of bad flashback=======

shino showed interest in the female, and his insects informed him there was nothing wrong with the beautiful, angelic, virgin babe he saw... yes his insects can tell if a girl is a virgin, it has something to do with pheromones and hormones, and how they could sense them, like if the sent was too weak, they were a virgin, if it was strong, they weren't (don't know if its true, I am guessing, and no I don't care)

Shikamaru was thinking it wouldn't be troublesome to get to know her, while Choji was drooling while looking at her while he just dropped his bag of chips on his desk.

Needless to say Naruto was surounded by males the moment he/she walked into the room, although you could see a curious Hinata sitting in the back row wondering why this new girl reminded her of her Naruto-kun, but stopped wondering when she saw an evil glint and a mischievous grin on the girls face, and knew who it was, or atleast thought they were related somehow, but the joke the girl did made her blush like crazy.

Naruto looked at the boys before holding her hand up to halt their speaking and said a simple statement that made all males blush and drool "if you wanna date me you gotta have at least two girlfriends" the males and females were all shocked, even Hinata didn't expect that, and since the blonde was making her way towards her she was even more curious if this was her Naruto-kun or not until someone who shocked everyone spoke up and said something that added to the shock "Ino and Sakura, you both are allowed to date me" and with two high pitched squeals Sasuke Uchiha had two fangirls on his arms as he looked at the new blond expecting something similar, but was shocked

"sorry, I don't twist that way" and with that the blond turned to Hinata grabbed her face and licked up her neck making almost all the guys drool (they are still boys for crying out loud, its like putting Anko in a room full of sex crazed Inuzukas) except for Shino, who was becoming disapointed about it so just decided to go back to talking with his bugs until "aw, are you lonely talking with your bugs back here, don't you like looking at me?" Naruto liked the positive attention for a change and knew it would all end when Iruka got there and so decided to get a reaction from Shino, no matter what, so he kissed Shino on the cheek getting a great reaction from all the guys and a blush from Shino, and for a few minutes, Shino felt the envious looks from every guy in the room, and like Naruto liked it, but decided to not get used to it, but when he looked at Naruto he noticed something that was there but his insects failed to notice, that evil glint and mischievous fox-like grin and went wide eyed, he knew that grin

======flashback again========

the third day of the academy, two days after he helped Kiba get that seal off his head, and Kiba was staring down Naruto when he got a evil glint in his eyes and a fox-like grin, and it sent a shiver down his spine, and so he decided to ask his father something, needless to say he feared the evil glint and fox-like grin when he was told about the trait from his father that the blonde shared with Kushina Uzumaki, and also how Jariya of the sannin got the look once, and he couldn't move for three weeks without causing him pain in his manhood, he was bedridden and Tsunade was happy for the entire time, and there were also no reports of perverts at the hot springs, for a while, though this also explained why the Aburame told everyone that they can't see with their insects, just talk with them, which explained why the Aburame were never questioned about sneaking peeks at the wrong side of the hot springs, although the Hyuuga were questioned several times

=======end poorly short flashback=========

Shino now knew that Naruto was just giving him a chance to be popular and so, he took it and grabbed Naruto by the waist pulling him/her into his lap and whispered into his/her ear "i know who you really are, Naruto" now the fun was going to begin

"easy tiger, if you want to go that fast, you would have to wait for when we got to my place" and now the boys were getting mad, especially a certain Uchiha

and so he went to grab the blond from the bug boy, but before he could Iruka came in "good morn... who are you?"

Naruto had a even greater evil smile "you don't recognize me, Iruka-sensei?" Sasuke just figured he would go to the council after school and get them to make this girl his until...

"Naruto? Whats with the henge?" many dreams were shattered in that instant, and many were almost crying, but one was too pissed off to think, and so he grabbed the female by the hair and pulled her off Shino's lap surprising everyone and then proceeded to deliver a kick to her mid section, launching the girl into the wall

"dope... how dare you mess with an Uchiha, I should kill you right now" Sasuke was growling and now was actually getting confused when he saw Naruto bleeding from his mouth, Naruto didn't bleed when he took a direct kick to his jaw in his last spar, actually he jumped up and launched a kick to his head, in short, it was hard to make him bleed, and Sasuke knew it took more than that

"damn this body, Sasuke, you asshole, I screwed up a seal and it literally turned me into a girl" after coughing up a bit more blood "I'm stuck this way till I can get some chakra ink" and now Naruto had some tears in his eyes "that hurt worse than normal, I lost all my male strength, women are more fragile than men teme, why do you think not many go fully into taijutsu?" (I am not a sexist, but it is a fact that males are more commonly stronger than a females and females are smarter than males, and in some cases the roles are reversed, I know some girls who are stronger then guys and some guys who are smarter than some girls)

Kiba "so your a real girl till you get that ink and fix the seal? How long till you get the ink?"

"the shop I go to to get it told me I had a week to wait, why?" as Naruto asked this he was trying to stand, and as he fell a bit he was grabbed by shino who helped him up

Kiba "why you helping him Shino? He just played you into his joke, we should just take advantage of this and get revenge" 'then Hinata will be mine'

Shino "i knew it was Naruto-san the moment he sat on my desk, although I recognized him from his smile that he always had when he was gonna prank someone, and I even played along and informed him I knew it was him, and Naruto is my friend, why would I not help him? And technically since he is an actual girl now, it actually didn't feel weird to assist him, considering it was also humorous to see the looks on all of your faces when he was revealed to you all as the blond knuckle head he is"

Shino smiled at Naruto, and Naruto gave him a real smile back, Naruto knew Shino was a sport, he didn't like to get in trouble and was an upstanding citizen and student, and thought logically, but he was willing to go along with a joke, though he wouldn't tattle on you, he would not break the rules, so Naruto was always willing to except his support after a prank, which normally gave him someone to talk to while he cleaned up his mess when Hinata couldn't, but this time it was just a joke against the other students, and they didn't break any rules, and wouldn't have been yelled at by anyone, maybe glared at for a bit but nothing done to them from the adults.

Hinata rushed over to her Naruto-kun "so all you need is that ink?"

"yeah, I need the ink so I can add a chakra filter and remove the chakra from the seal so the henge will drop, I tried to make a henge that could hold even against the doujutsu you and Sasuke have, but I didn't have the ink I needed to reverse the seal, so I went to get some and was told they were all out and they won't get anymore till the end of the week" everyone noticed the misery in her/his voice,but none of them cared really, Sasuke was mad that he fell for the damn thing, Shikamaru just said troublesome and went back to sleep, although he was a bit mad at Sasuke for acting like he did while Choji was angry with Sasuke as well but went back to eating, knowing he couldn't do anything, while Kiba was standing with Sasuke on this one, and was glaring at the blond, he/she 'the bastard is a girl yet he still gets Hinata, damn him'

Iruka on the other hand had a plan to help "alright Naruto, we will go on with the day normally and at the end, I want you to stay with a friend till you get the ink so no one will try to take advantage of a little girl who lives alone in the middle of the night alright? I will feel more comfortable if you had someone to watch over you and make sure your saffe, if you have no where to go you can come home with me, after Sasuke gets done with detention after school, for attacking a fellow classmate"

Sasuke glared at Iruka who leveled a glare that dared him to refuse, in the end Iruka won, but it wasn't over, he would have his revenge

but either way, Sasuke got curious "why would you care so much about Naruto anyways?"

Iruka looked at the Uchiha before giving a simple reply "I was an orphan when I was young, being alone is the greatest pain someone can ever deal with, some resort to hobbies to hide their pain, others try to get out of it, but no matter what, you can always see the pain, and having dealt with that pain before, then also considering our little prankster here has made many enemies, I would believe it is just too unsafe for hi... her? To be staying alone while he doesn't have the strength he is used to, imagine if you lost all of your power Sasuke? Naruto is vulnerable at this moment, and someone could use this as a chance to cause him great pain"

suddenly something scary happened "that is so youthful!!!!!!!" suddenly everyone was afraid as they saw a green muscular man with caterpillars as eyebrows, while crying and randomly hugging Iruka while said sensei was freaking out trying to get away "i was walking by as I heard your youthful speech, and I have decided to comfort your youthful fires of youth so you wont be alone"

everyone was afraid besides one girl/boy "who are you"

"what youthful flames, maybe you can pull of the youthful female flames of youth" as he finished he pulled out a green spandex suite and smiled while Naruto smiled right back doing his nice guy pose as he grabbed the spandex and spoke

"my beautiful flames of youth need privacy to change into the youthful spandex, so when next we meet my youthful ally of youth"finishing with a feminine nice girl pose

Guy was proud he found a youthful lady and so he left with saying "you are very youthful young maiden, I hope to one day allow you to share a meal of youthful team lunch, with our youthful teams" and with that he gave Iruka a nice guy pose and was out the window yelling youthfully youthful things of youth.

As Guy made his youthful exit, Hinata burst into a fit o giggles "I think you are the only person who can keep a straight face while talking with Guy-sensei, and his youthful talks"

"what about Lee?"

Hinata "i see him as either a clone or his son, I'm talking about someone who isn't a carbon copy of him" while Iruka got his senses back he was greeted with two giggling girls, and it didn't help that every boy in the room was trying to remind themselves that the blond with the perfect figure was a guy, poor boys

Iruka "maybe we should just continue on with our day" besides all the starres and the weird looks Naruto's day seems like any other, and he had to deal with all the weird looks the full week, only having to threaten Kiba's manhood once, when he asked about what him nad Hinata did at home, and if he could join them, needless to say, Kiba is still an idiot, even though Naruto made the same joke the night before that, but Hinata enjoyed their sleep overs, it was like having a female friend; although they did have Tenten and Hanabi join them sometimes even both, but Hiashi was fine with it, considering they couldn't do anything perverted without him being a boy.

= = = = =the end= = = = = = =

**pole!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I am a little confused here, I want your opinion, I could have it the original team seven and eight, or I could swap Naruto and Kiba, if I don't swap them, there will be rivalry and teamwork between Naruto and Sasuke, and a bit Sakura bashing, it will also make the wave ark easier, swapping them will make the wave ark and the chuunin exams a bit of a challenge, it will also mean I will have to reveal the Kyuubi coming out to team eight, cause Zabuza is too strong for Kurunai, and Naruto ain't powerful enough to make it a fair game, but if I don't swap then Kyuubi won't be revealed yet and it will mostly stay close to canon, besides the whole training and the Haku fight, but if you wanna see me mess with the story more or just let the canon do more of the work for me? I shall let you decide if you wanna let me be lazy or make me do some more work, I for one am ready for either decision, but next chapter I am gonna wrap up the academy and put them on teams so until you vote I am sadly at a stand still**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, more people chose to keep the teams the same, while only one chose to swap Naruto and Kiba, so I keep them the same, though I will mess with Naruto's role, it will be close to cannon, but there will be major team seven and Kiba bashing, though I think the ladies will be happy with how I solve the pervert problem... and maybe some guys... although I think it is very funny have fun my readers**

**========academy graduation day==============**

so far everyone has passed and they are now calling back our favorite blonde, and no I don't mean the loud fangirl platinum bitch.

Naruto was just supposed to do a bunshin, and he was told it could be any type he could do, and so, he does our favorite hand seal that we all should know, and if you don't then there will be questions raised, considering he uses this all the time, and summons eight perfect clones.

Iruka "where did you learn something like the Kage-bunshin?"

Naruto "I found a teacher willing to help me figure out the problem why I couldn't do normal bunshin"

Iruka actually nodded his head and handed him the headaband (if no one noticed, here's a secret, I never put Mizuki in cause I hate him and didn't wanna go through the whole he stole the scroll, so I cheated)

==========the next day=============

Iruka gives them his speech.

"... Team seven is Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and..."

Naruto "damn, I feel bad for who ever gets put on their team" "Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto was ticked "and now I feel like killing my team already, bet that's a new record"

Sakura had to add her to scents "why is that Baka on the same team as me and my Sasuke-kun?!"

"the teams were chosen by the third (or in this case the readers), you wanna question him?" Sakura became obedient

and as Iruka looked at team eight, he lost all color in his face "team nine is still in circulation from the previous year" everyone wondered why he skipped team eight "team ten is Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akamichi Choji" and Iruka was not able to escape before Naruto was right in front of him

"so why is Hinata Shino and Kiba on the same team?" it was calm and collected, but the chill everyone felt was frightening, they all knew what happened when you pissed him off "i can handle being on team seven, but why did the Kage put Hinata on the horndog's team?"

Iruka was starting to cry "i'm just the messenger! It wasn't my choice!, it was Hokage-sama! Don't hurt me!" the grown man was actually crying and begging, why you may ask, it happened when Naruto and Hinata were nine...

================flashback================

(the reason there are flashbacks is because no one sees a reason for making up a shitload of chapters dedicated to one little event, besides, timeskips give people excuses to change part of the story when needed, or atleast that my excuse)

Kiba was bored, and when he saw Hinata without Naruto he had an idea, he ran up to her to talk "hey Hinata! Wanna go out on a date with me after school?"

"sorry Kiba, but I have plans"

"with Naruto? Just cancel them, I am way better to hang out with, besides, I might even show you a better time than that loser ever could" Akamaru was worried about his partner.

The little pooch knew how his master felt about finding mates, and no, he did not pluralize that by accident, Kiba wanted a woman who he could get to share him with other women, or he was just gonna cheat on Hinata when he convinced her to be his... poor boy is delusional, but sadly Kiba was stupid enough to grab Hinata's ass as he was flirting with her, and when she cried out pervert, things went to hell

someone was waiting for Hinata at the next turn, wich is where his and Hinata's paths cross on their way to the academy, and when he saw Kiba feel Hinata's ass then heard Hinata scream, hell froze, and he rushed Kiba, which Kiba tried to avoid but failed miserably, earning him a good punch to the jaw, while Akamaru whined and hid behind Hinata, with his tail between his legs and Kiba just stood back up, Naruto grabbed his head, and Kiba screamed about when Naruto squeezed, but before he could crush his skull he threw him into a fence, the people watching were scared, none of them felt the Kyuubi's chakra which meant this was Naruto alone, but when Naruto grabbed his head and spoke it scared more than the adults, "stay out of this, he is mine, I will punish him for what he did to my Hinata-chan without your help, fuzz ball" and now the crowd was afraid, the boy could summon the fox's chakra to use in battle? Now they regreted attacking him, but when he grabbed Kiba by the ankle and lifted him up and pulled out a seal paper, Hinata knew she had to stop him before he killed the perverted idiot, Hinata ran and grabbed Naruto's hand and begged him

"please Naruto-kun, just let it go, he learned his lesson" Naruto dropped Kiba on his head

"be thankful mutt, Hinata saved you for now, but touch her again, and I will not listen to her next time she asks me to spare you, I will ju**st rip out your testicles and shove them down your throat" **at the end, Naruto focused Kyuubi's chakra to deepen his voice to sound evil, and from the looks he got, it worked, needless to say, no one touched Hinata, period, though some who knew Naruto well enough, still touched her, but just something like a pat on the back or a handshake, although girls were the only ones brave enough to give Hinata hugs, they knew friend or not, Naruto would make good on his promise, so they decided to play it safe, cause being on Hinata's good side, put you on Naruto's good side, or at least the do not kill list

=========end flashback (hope you like the Kiba bashing)=========

Iruka had every right to be afraid, considering Naruto also got an invite to help with the prisoners one time from Anko and Ibiki, though the poor fools made the mistake by calling Hinata a whore, needless to say, they all obeyed after seeing what Naruto did to the man, having your testicles ripped off while red evil chakra seals the wound, and shoves them down your throat, leaving them alive while they were forced to eat them was beyond cruel, they even recorded it from multiple angles, then showed the display to other guys, which needless to say scared the shit out of them, and so the interrogators had less troubles.

But Iruka was smart, Naruto hated Kiba with a passion and would not trust him to take out his trash, when it was five feet from the bin and a mile from his home, thus explaining why Iruka tried to avoid saying who was on team eight

"Naruto, will you please bring your complaints to the Hokage, and not get mad at me?"

Naruto turned his glare to a grinning Kiba, and Naruto pulled out a seal, making everyone back away from Kiba, and Akamaru was suddenly on Hinata's head, instead of Kiba's, and Kiba was sweating bullets, Iruka told them all to go to lunch and then come back for their teachers to pick them up before Naruto could do anything to Kiba, and so Naruto grabbed Hinata and went straight to the Hokage's office, to stop the evil that is team eight from forming

===========the evil one's office===========

Naruto kicked the door in, surprising the juunin and kage, who also knew of the boy's feat, but the killing intent was what scared most

Hokage "is something the matter Naruto?"

Naruto "you know why I am here, is your intelligence fading with your youth? Tell me why Hinata is on the same team as the perverted mutt."

The ninja present were scared, Naruto's eyes were slitted and they knew he was pissed, it also didn't help when they were showed the video that Anko has up in a golden display case, when they were stupid enough to ask what it was, and it got worse when his right hand began to glow red, then every male including the kage grabbed their privates, Naruto started walking towards the kage, "well?"

the hokage gulped "well team eight is a tracker team and team ten would be the Ino-Shika-Cho recreation the other teams all required to be put into teams that would make for front-line battle, teams 8 and 10 were the only ones who could be put into specialized squads, if you think Kiba is that bad than do something about it that does not involve killing the boy"

"fine, but he will feel pain" and with that he took Hinata to lunch

Ebisu "why did you allow him to even go that far?"

"if I didn't he could have gone and released Kyuubi's wrath on us... that and he would probably take the glove he made me back" every ninja sweated at first then sweat dropped at the end

=======three hours later=======

at the academy, there were five people waiting, and as a white haired man walked into the room, he looked confused "so I have five gennins and one is actually a chunin in disguise?"

Kurunai was sitting in Iruka's chair as she glared at the newcomer "shut the hell up Kakashi, I am waiting for my third gennin to come back, and according to these gennin my third one is with yours"

"well my first impression of my team is... I hate you" that earned him a slap upside the head from Kurunai, but they were inturupted by the opening of the door, as they all turned to look at the late gennin, they all noticed a blush on Hinata, but Naruto seamed dead serious.

"the reason we are late is..."the teams were expecting Naruto to give them a straight answer, "we got lost on the rood of life"

everyone face planted besides Kakashi "well it is full of twists and turns, I myself get lost on it every now and then" Naruto smiled at the man "and my first impression of you? I like you" Kakashi patted Hinata and Naruto on their heads "so whats with the red face?"

Naruto "you will find out" he pulled out a piece of paper, and he walked over to Shino and Kiba, and slapped the piece of paper on Kiba's head

"what the fuck was that for dope?!" Kiba pulled the paper off him but then people saw that he now had a seal on his face

"an anti-pervert seal" the girls all surrounded Naruto waiting for him to explain "and this is a sorta like brother seal to it" and with that, he put a seal on Shino's face, though he didn't slap him like he did Kiba and so he explained "earlier I placed a seal on Hinata, when Kiba is too close to Hinata his face will begin to burn, and she will get a shiver where hers is, also, the warmer the seal is, the further you have to be away from her to keep your face burn free, but the closer to her you are, the worse it will be, and it can get to the extent where it will burn your full body till you no longer breath, meaning if you try to peek in on her, you will have to deal with the extreme of extreme burns, and Shino's seal is a fail safe, if yours activates Kiba, so will Shino's" everyone's eyes widen "so Shino has sentive to kick your ass and keep you in line, his won't burn his face off, but it will give him frost bite when you get close to Hinata, and before you ask, it has to be pretty damn cold before you would be able to touch Hinata without getting roasted" Kakashi looked at the seal

"I hope he doesn't have a seal that would stop Jariya from getting his research done"

Naruto handed a seal paper to Kurunai "place the seal on your bare skin, it would be better if you placed it like on your chest or ass" at this the guys looked at Naruto skeptically "but it will protect you from Kiba as well" Kurunai glared at the boy

"did you help Hinata put her's on?"

Naruto raised a brow "no, I haven't seen Hinata naked, I put the seal on the same type of paper you have there, on one side the seal is prominent, placed that side on your skin then add chakra, it will soak into your skin and become like a tattoo, and I made it with my blood, so the seals will stay on you till I die"

"ain't that a bit overdoing it?" Sakura was a bit skeptical about the whole, look at my woman you die thing, I mean, saying it was one thing, but Naruto is being literal, Kiba could die from those seals

Sasuke "i say if he is stupid enough to go after her after what the dope did to him last time, as well as the many times before that, then he deserves to get his face burnt off" 'maybe if I got my hands on one of them seals then I could kill my brother'

Naruto shrugged while Kurunai spoke "well if we could put one of these on every pervert out there, including that bastard who writes that Icha Icha Paradise smut, then the world would be better"

Kakashi was almost crying "you wouldn't do that would you Naruto?"

Naruto closes his eyes with his hand on his chin "That depends on how much your willing to pay me, Sensei" Naruto had an evil grin while looking at the white haired and black haired senseis, Kakashi spoke imediately

"I will do whatever it takes to protect Icha Icha Paradise" Kakashi had a flame in his eye that would make Might Guy proud

Kurunai "Well I would do anything to end it" she spoke with such anger towards Kakashi it would make Anko proud

Naruto on the other hand was gonna milk it "well then, how about a contest?" when he got everybody looking at him he continued "with all of you, I guess, can enter, winner gets a special seal, that I will work on, and you must be able to... answer my riddle" they all nodded including Hinata who was actually entering "the end will be at the end of the week, here it is-

Pronounced differently but spelled the same

I have many meanings from obscure to mundane

In a trip across water I get there before you

In precipitation amazing, a marvel to awe you

One naming of me means to acknowledge the praise

I move fastest in music as the violin maestro plays

Taught to children of all ages, or trip up they would

I was also much favored by a notorious Hood

What am I?

"well good luck" and with that Naruto grabbed Hinata's arm and began to walk out, but was stopped

"we really should continue with team meetings huh?" Kakashi was wanting to figure it out, and to do that he had to deal with his team

"we will be on the roof for when you all feel like joining us" and with that they all walked to the roof

"all right, since we are all here anyways, and I don't think we will be able to split up for now, we will all just introduce ourselves here, with the other team as well as our own" Kurunai wanted to get the damn seal, and she would go to the Hokage in order to get the answer, when this was over "i will go, then Kakashi then we will start with his team then mine, alright? My name is Yuuhi Kurunai, I like genjutsu, reading, hanging with my friends and fellow junin, I also enjoy gardening, I hate perverts my hobbies are training, and proving women to be just as strong as men, and my dream is to one day rid the world of perverts, and make sure you all succeed in your dreams as well"

Kakashi spoke in almost lazy tone "my name is Hataki Kakashi, I have plenty of things I like and I don't specifically hate anything, my dreams for the future are... I have plenty of hobbies, next"

everyone glared at him "my name is Haruno Sakura I like... (looks at Sasuke) my hobbies are... (looks at Sasuke) my dream for the future is...(looks at Sasuke) 'shrieks'" when Kurunai asked dislikes "Ino-pig and Naruto Baka"

"Uchiha Sasuke, likes none, hates everything, no hobbies, and I have no dream, but an ambition, to kill a certain someone"

"Uzumaki Naruto" Kurunai got a kick out of the fact it was Hinata who was speaking "likes are Hinata, ramen, and seals, hates are the three minutes it takes to cook ramen, and stuck up pricks, hobbies include inventing seals and gardening, and dreams for the future are to become hokage, and earn everyone's respect through hard work"

Now Naruto spoke for Hinata "Hyuuga Hinata, likes her family, and Naruto, hates those who looks down on others for no reasons, hobbies include pressing flowers and training, dreams for the future are to change the Hyuuga clan and to marry a certain handsome blond Hokage" at this he got a huge blush from Hinata, a few giggles from Kurunai, a scowl from Kiba and indifference from everyone else, although Kakashi was a bit skeptic, considering he had a lovesick boy, that could probably make himself cry in the middle of the night like a little baby in it's crib...

but he also had an avenger and a fangirl, though Naruto was a bit more reasonable, he was just making jokes at least, and he was late, that's always a good sign of sensei and student bonding when you have the same tendencies, and the fact that he might get some free seals didn't make him favor him at all

Shino decided to go next "my name is Aburame Shino, I like insects, I hate people who kill insects mindlessly, my hobbies are collecting and cataloging insects, and my dreams are to one day make a great clan head and maybe catalog every insect of the world"

"Inuzuka Kiba, I like dogs, favorite being Akamaru, and also like Hinata, I hate fleas and despise Naruto and seals, my hobbies are training and playing with Akamaru, and my dreams are to be able to become the best clan head my clan has ever had, and to win Hinata-chan from Naruto"

Kurunai twitched as she heard Kakashi chuckle "alright, team eight will meet me at training ground eight tomorrow at seven, for an exam to see if you stay genin"

"and team seven will be coming to training ground seven tomorrow at seven in the morning to do the same"

Naruto grabbed Hinata and walked away "Naruto, I am not done, I would also like to warn my team not to eat breakfast, for if you do, you will just throw it up, see ya" and with that he was gone in a puff of smoke

"don't be late team" and Kurunai left, Naruto picked Hinata up bridal style and leaped off to home

=========Hokage office=========

Kurunai "Hokage-sama?" he nodded for her to continue "i would like to ask you a question"

"i already know what your gonna ask me"

Kakashi popped up by Kurunai "you do?"

"yes, I do, Naruto sent a shadow clone to tell me of your game, and your not allowed to get help either or he will drop you from the game, but I do wish you both good luck"

and with that they went home as well, when they were gone Sarutobi smiled at the game, but he did want to play too, he already knew the answer, 'its obviously simple, the answer is...'

=============end chapter======================

**there you go, another chapter, but I will tell you about the riddle next chapter, also I would like your opinion on my anti-pervert seal, I found it funny, and I think I might have over jukied Naruto a bit, that is something else to give me your opinion on, well also I would like to mention that I will be deleting the demon four's big mistake, and rewriting it into a sequel for this fiction, wish me luck please, till next time, and if you wanna guess the answer to the riddle, you can, and then you can even tell me what type of seal you would ask for, like a fun little game, you don't have to though, it's up to you**


	6. Chapter 6

**ALRIGHT!!!!!!!!! there were three people who answered correctly to the riddle, and then only one requested me to add a seal, and honestly, I can do it, but I never thought of it, well thanks,**

**but the ones who answered right, which I think they could have cheated, but I don't give a damn, are imortis, Tarl Zaralka, and then the only one who answered and gave a seal request was Weasel Master, his seal allows animals to speak, which I can work with, he has allowed me to be an ass, funny thing is he is also the only one who used real words for his name out of you three, I find that funny, also, I might do the little contest thing again, though it may not be a riddle, so I guess without further ado, I answer the riddle for those who couldn't, or didn't want to**

**======training ground eight=========**

Kiba was sitting with Shino while they waited for their third teammate and sensei, but Kiba was pissed when he noticed Naruto with Hinata walking towards them, Shino raised an eyebrow and asked "what are you doing here Naruto-san?"

"I won't leave Hinata till after your team's test" As he said that Kurunai asked him a question from behind him without anyone knowing she was there making Kiba and Hinata jump

"And why is that?" She was disappointed when Naruto and Shino didn't jump

"Kakashi will be late and I don't feel like allowing the avenger to answer my riddle over and over till he gets it right, even though I will not allow any of you to answer till Friday" and with that Naruto went and sat next to a tree and pulled out a collar with a seal paper that he was working on the other day till he fell asleep

Shino was curious though, "whats that seal Naruto-san?"

"I'll show you later when its done" And with that Kurunai decided to just continue

========training grounds seven three hours later============

Sasuke was pissed, Sakura was pissed, Naruto and Kakashi were not there, explaining why they were pissed, then poof

"Yo, sorry I'm late, but a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way around, but then I saw a old lady stuck in a tree, while her cat was begging someone to help her, so as you see, I couldn't just walk away, I knew you would understand if I was a little late" both his students were looking at the cyclops like he was insane, then they were interrupted again.

"Sorry I am late, but my reasons aren't as good as helping an old lady out of a tree, but I did have to chase of a mutt who chased my vixen up a tree" Kiba growled as he knew that the mutt pun was aimed at him, and Hinata blushed deeply, knowing she was the only one he ever called his "and I figured I would have to deal with guesses to the riddle which you would ignore me when I told you, you can't answer the riddle till Friday, so I will ignore you till then, and that includes you Uchiha"

Sasuke grumbled that he was denied special treatment for his name, but now it was time for their test

Kakashi "say, Kurunai?" after he got her attention he continued "why are you here?"

"Naruto was watching our test so we decided to venture with him and Hinata for the hell of it"

Naruto smirked, he did his research, and now it was time to try out his new seal he made three weeks ago, but first "hey Akamaru? Wanna try a new seal?" Akamaru walked over to him as Kiba was panicking, but wasn't able to stop Naruto from putting the collar on his dog

"what the fuck? Akamaru, why did you trust him?"

"Because you are the one on his bad side not me, if it was gonna have negative effects then he would ask for your help" Everyone looked at Akamaru, did he just talk?

Shino "So the seal allowed animals to talk? Wouldn't that take away something that the Inuzukas are special for? Considering they were the only ones able to talk with dogs"

"Not completely, some dogs can't communicate with us cause their chakra isn't even close to that that our dogs train to have, nin dogs have more chakra then normal dogs so they can keep a connection with us, it allows them the extra brain function that allows speech, but with that seal it allows their voice box to be safely translated, without the extra training, or at least that's what it looks like" Kiba shocked everyone

"He is right, I don't know how, but he is right" Naruto was wide eyed, but he shrugged

Kakashi "So, are we gonna do this? Or you all gonna quite and save me the trouble?"

Naruto raised his hand for Kakashi to shake "Wish me luck?" Kakashi shrugged and took his hand, but no one noticed that a seal crawled up Kakashi's arm, and so team seven looked at Kakashi, while team eight went and sat down, Hinata sitting with Kurunai between her and Kiba

"Alright" Kakashi pulled out some bentos and an alarm clock, setting it and putting it on a stump "the clock will go off at twelve, although the whole good luck handshake was because of Naruto, I wish you all luck, although why shake hands, I do not know, but oh well, you have till noon to get a bell, and yes I know there is only two, if you want to stay a ninja, then you better get one, cause the one who doesn't get one goes back to the academy, begin"

And now Sasuke and Sakura ran and hid while Naruto pulled out a seal, activating it he went up in a poof of smoke, when the smoke was gone everyone was shocked, Naruto was now completely dressed like Kakashi, mask and tilted headband, even the same eye color, "Well I hope this will be entertaining" even his voice "When we shook hands, I placed a mimic seal on you, with a mimic seal I can mimic everything about you, while you live anyways" Naruto went to lift the headband, but when he did all that was revealed was Kakashi's other eye, scar and all but no sharingan, which surprised him, but then he eye smiled

"Shall we get started then?" Kakashi pulled his headband up revealing a sharingan, shocking Sasuke and Naruto, the former taking a step back "This is why I was selected to be your sensei, if I fail you alls Sasuke has to do is wait a year then I would be forced to test his team again, and even if I didn't become his sensei, I am the only one who could train him to use the sharingan, so when he unlocked his, the council would order me to privately tutor him, I hate playing favorites, but if your gonna mimic me, I might be forced to not hold back"

And with that both Kakashi and Naruto started going through hand signs, and as Naruto finished on the tiger seal he revealed a seal on his left hand, putting his right hand to his mouth to use the great fireball jutsu Kakashi knew, he activated the seal on his left hand, launching a hurricane towards Kakashi, needless to say Kakashi's jutsu failed and he had to run or get roasted by a combo jutsu

"Well it seems you avoided my only wind combo, damn"

Kakashi just had to point something out, "Naruto, you don't tell your enemy when you have run out of some..." he was silenced as he had to dodge a water dragon that was powered with lightening "how?"

"My main element is wind, the seal I used was stored with my element, but there was only enough to use it once, but in this form I'm stuck with your element, lightening" Kakashi's eyes widen, he tricked him, damn "well then, you may have the sharingan, but I have my seals" Kakashi's face turned white

"Well then, time to put up an actual fight" and they rushed each other, Kakashi was sending his attacks as fast as he could, but what he noticed is Naruto fought like him in every way, as if he was fighting himself with a bit of a twist, then he realized something, he was not gonna win, period

Sasuke was pissed, and wanted that seal, he wanted to take it and use it on his brother, then he could kick his ass easily, maybe even obtain his eyes without killing his best friend, Sakura just thought it would be a cooler seal if Sasuke used it

team eight were in awe, Naruto, a gennin was standing toe to toe with Kakashi, it was pissing Kiba off, considering Naruto could basically copy without using something like the sharingan, but what happened next shocked Kurunai the most, Naruto began to gather chakra in his right hand, then it began to rotate, and she only saw that technique once in her life, when she was on a joint team mission with Kakashi's squad, when they were all gennin, after the mission where Kakashi lost his third teammate, they needed a member to allow them a full team, and Kurunai's team volunteered, and Kakashi's sensei used a orb of immense power to kill an entire group of rock-nin in one blow, she was shocked at how powerful the man was, she even had a bit of a crush on him after that, but she knew it was a bit of a childhood fantasy, Shino was impressed, and Hinata was inwardly cheering for her love interest

Kakashi was afraid now, the boy who was mimicking him was actually mimicking all his jutsu, this seal was deadly and would be envied by even the sharingan users, being able to know your opponent inside and out, but was soon fooled, Naruto reached into his weapons pouch, and pulled out Icha Icha paradise, volume 14, the same one he had, and started reading, as he tossed him away with a kick to the gut, Kakashi saw the flaw, "The reason that seal would be bad, is you could turn into them literally huh?"

"Correct, in other words, I might actually start doing all this shit without aiming to, when I am not even you, meaning if I used it on an enemy, I would turn around and attack you, I may be able to say, steal a bloodline, but I would not be able to control myself, in your case, you are simply a open pervert, so which means, I have stolen your jutsu, but now I will have a challenge of putting this damn book away, this is a very hard and complex seal, it took me fifty eight remakes to make it usable" as he got curious looks from his sensei he answered "I know the shadow clone, and I put seals on them, which allows me to see if the seal needs to be fixed to where it doesn't backfire, once a seal of mine turned the clone inside out" Kakashi imagined if the boy tried his seal on him instead of the clone, imagining yourself being turned inside out is not fun, shudder

and so Kakashi pulled out his book and covered his left eye, and so Naruto covered his eye out of Kakashi's habit, and so they walked to each other while reading, then the mock battle started, as they sent kicks out at each other the target would just side step it and send one of their own, just to do the same, and it was annoying everyone else, mainly the girls cause no matter what they never put the damn books down

Kakashi "i am really starting to like this team" Naruto had the ability to allow someone to fight themselves, Guy would try everything to convince Naruto to allow him to do that, even kiss another guy, and that thought scared Kakashi

Naruto "maybe we should end this?" and they both put their books away and started making hand signs, ending with both grabbing their right wrists, as lightening began to form, they rushed each other and clashed, but Naruto parried Kakashi's raikiri, like they were swords, but Naruto's never went out, suddenly green blur appeared and pulled Kakashi out of the way, then something horrible happened

"that was of the utmost youthful battle I have ever seen!" Kakashi was gonna cry, he was saved by him? Why couldn't he just be hit by Naruto's damn raikiri? Then he wouldn't have to hear Guy yell about this and that, and youth "I thought you were gonna have the Uchiha kid on your team Kakashi? Though when I heard the raikiri technique I rushed right over, figuring you wouldn't use it on one of your students, but it seems you taught him how to use your own signature attack"

"actually Guy, I never taught him anything, this was our test, which you ruined, but I do thank you for saving my life, having a raikiri through my skull, would not be fun"

"No I believe it wouldn't be, but I must ask..."

"Guy, please, just go to the sidelines if you are that interested in watching" Guy walked over to his team who were standing with team 8, and they all seated and watched "alright then" but Kakashi was surprised to see Naruto walking over to sit with Hinata with a bell in one hand and back to his old self, which surprised team Guy, but Kurunai decided to explain it to them, it however surprised everyone when Neji already knew about it, but then Sasuke jumped from the bushes and rushed Kakashi, and as he launched a kick to Kakashi's face, Kakashi got a surprise when Sakura appeared out of nowhere and struck his ankles, and when a girl knows what in the book he reads, they get scary, and so Kakashi had to jump out of the way, but when he was met head on by a blue foot attached to an orange leg, he was shocked that Naruto decided to help his team out

"why are you helping dope?"

"because if we can't work together, then we are never gonna pass, I already proved I could take Kakashi on and win solo, but if we don't show we can work as a team then we will be disbanded, but I will most likely be picked as an apprentice to someone, while you get stuck with cyclops there" and with that Naruto pulled out both bells and tossed them to Sasuke and Sakura

"Well, to save me trouble, and possibly my life, then you all pass, now I need a doctor, to make sure you didn't break my nose, I will meet you tomorrow, in order to begin missions" And with that Naruto went and invited Hinata over to his apartment to celebrate both them passing, and becoming genin, and as they went to get stuff for the dinner, while everyone shrugged and went home, team guy didn't care cause they already passed their test, and the rest of team seven didn't care cause Sasuke was Sasuke and Sakura was swoaning over Sasuke, Shino didn't care cause it was none of his business, and had to drag Kiba away before he tried to hurt Naruto, making Hinata hate him and Getting himself killed by Naruto, Kurunai was happy Hinata was enjoying her life, and basically just got her first date, which she would drag out of her what happened the next day, while they did their girl talk, Kiba wanted Hinata to himself

**==============and the end============**

**alright, I hope you liked it, and I enjoyed writing it, next chapter will begin when Naruto tells them all about the riddle answer, then they all are allowed to guess, but this way, it gives the reviewers one more chapter to request a seal, which I thank weasel master once again for his seal idea, though I will eventually have to make a hypothesis about how it works, oh well**


	7. Chapter 7

**And now the answer to the riddle, and I do apologize I read over my previous chapter, and I noticed I mentioned at the end, that I needed to make a theory behind the animal talking seal, but I already did, I am sorry for the confusion, but I will make it up to you, in maybe the next chapter, this one will reveal the answer to the riddle and then I shall start the wave ark, onward to my super annoying vision of dreams, YOUTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**========we start on friday=============**

teams eight and seven were infront of Naruto waiting for the answer to the riddle, although Naruto didn't allow anymore to enter and forbid outside help, Kurunai, Kakashi, Hinata, Sasuke and Kiba were in the running, and Kiba was the first to blurt out an answer

"the answer is wood, when you cross the sea you use a boat, and wood rhymes with hood" Kiba looked proud

"that is the lamest answer anyone could come up with, I bet you weren't thinking with your head huh?" Akamaru seemed to be picking on Kiba, but they still got along perfectly, just now, Akamaru was more of a brother, who always pointed out what you did wrong, and normaly ended with Kiba almost crying, considering now everyone heard what Akamaru said

Kakashi pulled out his book and stepped back a bit while scratching his mask covered nose, people looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I was gonna guess that" now he looked sad

while everyone sweat dropped Hinata answered the riddle "bow"

Kiba looked confused "what's a bow" and thus earning him a smack upside the head from their teacher,

Naruto "a bow can be pronounced to rhyme with either toe, or cow, it is also what the front of a boot is called, and is also at the end of rainbow, and also, Robin Hood, is a thief who stole from the rich and gave to the poor, although that was a bit far back into the past, before ninja, or before people discovered how to use chakra, meaning not a whole lot of people now would know about it, but the bow is a ranged weapon that people called archers would use, instead of throwing kunai like we do now, they would load the bow, aim, and fire, the cheap bastards. Actually bows and crossbows are still used to this day, as weapons for civilian armies, to cover up for their lack of proficiency with throwing weapons"

Sarutobi "thats not a bad amount of knowledge Naruto, but what does Hinata get for answering correctly?"

Naruto looked at Hinata "name your price winner" Hinata blushed and whispered something into Naruto's ear, "i shall have it ready for you as soon as possible"

And so, with the riddle answered, he walked home to complete his end of the bargain, Kurunai was happy that Kakashi didn't win, Kakashi was happy Kurunai didn't win, Sasuke was pissed he didn't win, and Kiba was pissed he got laughed at

=========a month later, cause I don't wanna tell you about their missions, also suspend me telling you what Hinata asked for==========

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura had just cuaght the damn cat, using a paralyze seal Naruto made, which he took off when he gave the cat back to the fire diymyo's (sp?) wife

Sarutobi "alright then, there are several more D ranked missions that you can..."

Sasuke "can we please do a higher ranked mission? Have we not done enough damn D ranks?"

Sarutobi sighed "alright, there is one here, you must guard a bridge builder to the land of waves"

and so the door opens and a drunk walks in "whats with the super brats? Didn't I hire ninja? Why are you giving me an emo, a pink neon sign, and an orange target?"

Naruto looked at the guy and just shrugged, Sasuke glared, and Sakura went to strangle the drunk, but Kakashi had grabbed the collar of her dress thing

"alright" everyone looked at the Hokage "meet tomorrow morning at the south gate to leave"

========imagine I told you Naruto went to tell Hinata about the mission then went home to sleep===========

They all met up at the gate with no problems, and Kakashi was on time for once, but Naruto was late

and 12 minutes after they were supposed to meet, a blonde was walking towards them, red shirt with the kanji for nine surrounded by nine fox tails with a fox head right below it, then he was also wearing a black jacket with pockets on the inside, each pocket had stacks of paper, with who knows what seals, then he was also wearing black jeans with deck holsters that also had stacks of seal paper in them, Kakashi noticed a total of five on both sides of the jacket, but that was what he could see, he still had to wonder how many rows there were, then the six around his waist, three on each side, then there was a wide scroll on his lower back, it was as long as a summoning scroll, but it wasn't big like one, it looked like a it was meant for one big seal, rather than the endless name slots a summoning scroll had. But he also had on black combat boots, not know for stealth, but he could let it pass due to it being an escort mission, not an assassination, though he could not hear the loud boots no matter how hard he listened, the boy could have actually sneaked up on him, if he would just conceal his chakra.

Sasuke just had to point something out "you do realize your later than Kakashi right?"

"hey, I was right on time today"

Sakura "actually you were three point four seconds late, while me and Sasuke-kun were here at the same time and about five minutes early" Everyone looked at her "What?"

Naruto "Can we just go?"

and so they were off, and no matter what Kakashi couldn't hear the normal sounds a steal toed boot would make "Naruto? Why are your boots silent?"

"silent seals, I made a seal that was able to but a sound proof barrier around my feet, and put them on the top of the boots, I can walk right into enemy territory without them hearing me at all"

"fascinating Naruto"

"hey dope?" when said dope looked "where did you learn about seals?"

"a scroll" "what scroll" "one I got from my dead father and my godfather" "who was your father and godfather?"

Kakashi was now curious "you know who your father was? Who?"

"i don't feel like telling either of you, ask ji-san if you think you should know, and if he thinks you need to know, then he will tell you, but only if you need to know"

Kakashi looked saddened, but Sasuke looked pissed off, Kakashi went to the back to sulk, not long after Kakashi was tied in a spiky chain thing, and 'killed' as the two ninja appeared behind Naruto they spoke "two down"

Sasuke threw a shuriken to pin the chain to a tree, which was followed by a kunai to keep it there, but noticed two seal papers in front of him, which he recalled was the paralyze seals Naruto used on the damn cat, and so he grabbed them and landed on the gauntlets, and proceeded to slap the seals onto the ninja's necks, as they just dropped to the ground, unable to move

"Naruto's seals with Sasuke's speed huh? Nice plan. Also, good job on guarding the client Sakura, but Mr. Tazuna needs to explain why missing mist nin are here, when they are normally closer to say, the mist, as that would also seem that they were close to wave, so why would they follow a bridge builder who was no threat and had nothing to do with them?"

"because they were hired to kill me by the man who is holding wave hostage, and leaving the children to starve, using the women as slaves doing who knows what, and then torturing any man who stands up to him" Tazuna was crying

Naruto "i vote to continue, although I advise you reimburse us when you have the money, so you don't get Konoha pissed off"

Kakashi was surprised "so what are your two votes?"

Naruto answered "are you an idiot Kakashi? Sasuke would agree because there are strong opponents ahead, and he would never except that I was braver than him, and Sakura would follow Sasuke to hell if he was gonna go there" after getting a look from Sakura he decided to cover his ass "love makes people do crazy things" she excepted the answer

Kakashi chuckled, "well then, shall we go?"

And off they were, to face unknown enemies, until they got to the lake that separated them from wave, and crossed on a boat that was conveniently placed where it was and as they floated across the lake, they all got to know more about the situation in wave, and then they docked on an abandoned dock, they continued through the woods until they were nearing a river, when "get down!" and Kakashi dragged Sakura and Tazuna down with him and Sasuke dropped on his own, but Naruto bent backwards, crossing his arms as his head hit the ground as the giant sword flew right over him, and team seven looked at Naruto confused.

Kakashi "Naruto? Why didn't you just drop to the ground?" Naruto snapped back to standing straight up

"i have always wanted to try that" and as he finished he grinned

Zabuza landed on his sword as it was lodged into a tree "you know, now I wanna try that, I never thought of doing that as interesting, but now that you mention it, it would be kinda fun"

"it is, especially with the rush of air going right over you"

Zabuza almost grinned, this kid's smile was contagious, it actually scared him, the hidden girl with a mask had no problem with it though, besides the fact that her face was hidden, but so was she.

Kakashi "Zabuza Mamochi, demon of the hidden mist, wanted for trying to murder the mizukage, what do you want?"

"that's simple, I want the old man you seem to be guarding"

"and there we have a problem" Kakashi lifted his headband, "defend Tazuna at all costs you three, he is too powerful for you to handle" and so it goes canon, up to where Kakashi gets caught in the water prison "run, forget about me"

Naruto got a shit eating grin on his face, and he opened his jacket "why should I? Now it's my turn to have fun" when Naruto opened his jacket he activated every seal paper in it, and all of them took flight, and Naruto was hidden by a wall of paper, then in a poof of smoke, he was surrounded by a army of paper birds, with kunai beaks, Zabuza and Kakashi's eyes widen, and they both began to sweat "these birds will chase down whatever I send them at, I just need to learn how to aim them properly, but they always say practice is perfect" and now the two junin were gonna piss their pants, Naruto was gonna literally turn them into target practice

"you wouldn't aim those at your teacher now would you?"

"not on purpose, but to save you, I must put you in harms way" Kakashi turned to Zabuza

"maybe if we call this a draw huh? And you return a week later to have a rematch?" Zabuza looked at Kakashi

"the twerp is bluffing" and so began the deadly game of tag, Zabuza was forced to release Kakashi, but then the two junin were battling for their lives against uncountable enemies in the form of origami kunai, and what was worse, the birds kept getting back up, as if they were made of steal

"maybe the barrier seal was a bit over doing it?" when he got questioning looks he explained "each one of those papers have three seals, one to allow them the kunai to stay attached, the second to allow them bird shape and targeting, then the third seals make them as hard as titanium, meaning, until their targets are dead, they are gonna hunt them till they are, and you can't even break them" the rest of team seven stepped away from him, although as Kakashi and Zabuza were about to drop dead Naruto activated a seal in his pocket, making all the birds swarm around him and return to his pockets "i hate to waste my pretty birdies, maybe I should color them?"

Zabuza was leaning on Kakashi's shoulder "we lived?" Zabuza and Kakashi looked at each other and had tears in their eyes, they then hugged and cried on each others shoulders "they almost took away our manhood" they were both hysterical, but wouldn't any man be after facing down a wall of sharp objects going after your privates? Both of them had cuts all over their clothes, and were bleeding from several of them

"they were going too fast for the sharingan" "there were too many to block with my sword, Kakashi, your student is fucking nuts, I am gonna come back one week, you better make sure your student is right in his head dammit" and so, the demon of the bloody mist got the fuck away from the brat that almost made him a less of a man

Sasuke Tazuna and Sakura gave exasperated expressions, all three decided that legendary junins were completely insane, and Kakashi glared at Naruto "Naruto, you do not sick your seals at your own comrade"

Naruto "but I won, against two legendary ninja" Kakashi was flabbergasted, Naruto did beat him and Zabuza, well technically he did, it was his seals that did it, but still

"did you have to aim at me?" Naruto just had that giant damnable grin on his face, "as punishment for trying to end my manhood, you have to drag my unconscious body to Tazuna's by yourself" and with that, Kakashi collapsed on Naruto, with chakra exhaustion from using the sharingan against Naruto's attack, and as so Naruto dropped him on the ground, grabbed his ankle and dragged him to Tazuna's

=======skipping the walk there, though they walked over several rocks on the way there=========

Kakashi woke up with rocks in his back, he was without his shirt, and a beautiful lady was pulling them out "I must be dreaming, you are beautiful"

Tsuname blushed "well you are awake, but when I asked how you got so many rocks lodged into your back, they said the blonde boy dragged you here, but he seemed to be smiling about causing this much damage to you, but he also said that the black haired boy was gay, which than they started to fight and went to train, something about the ultimate technique"

Kakashi just wanting to be pampered by the hot lady stayed where he was asking her how his back looked, and she was only half way done with getting the rocks out of his back, and needless to say, it was painful, but when she started to rub his back to make it feel better, he was getting happier and happier

========in the woods========

Sasuke was listening to Naruto explain his plan to him, about the ultimate technique, and the more he listened, the more he thought he was losing his mind, he was thinking that Naruto was right, and that this was an ultimate technique, to fight with, especially fan girls "alright, fist we need a target"

"Sakura" and as if by magic

"did you call Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a smirk as they both nodded, they made a hand sign "yaoi no jutsu" and suddenly Sasuke and Naruto were covered in a cloud of smoke, and then they appeared in their boxers, their muscles were bare, and their pecks were revealed to her, and they were what women dreamed of having with their man, and then, Sasuke and Naruto walked right up to Sakura as she was red as a tomato, they both smirked at her, and they both hugged each other with her between them, Sasuke was hugging her from the front, while Naruto was behind her, and she feinted. Naruto and Sasuke went and canceled the jutsu, and were dressed again.

"so as long as we are able to be exactly what the fan girls desire in a man's looks, they will feint and leave me alone?" Naruto nodded "well damn, why didn't I think of that? You are smarter then I though dope" Naruto noticed it was just fun banter, so he let it slide, and they both smiled

"now if only you could harness the power of fan girls, and tame it, then release the evil power upon your brother" Sasuke had an evil smile that would make Orochimaru proud

that night at dinner, Naruto and Inari have their spat, it went like cannon, only with Naruto in his new outfit, and where Naruto and Haku meet out in the woods, does not happen due to the fact that Zabuza retreated, not got 'killed' by Haku, and I shall also skip the whole training thing, but the only thing different is how Sakura would stare and imagine Naruto and Sasuke doing the yaoi no jutsu again, and blushing every time she looked at them, as they both grinned back at her, which confued Kakashi

=====and to the bridge battle======

in the morning when they woke up, Naruto refused to get up, and when Sasuke and Kakashi started hearing flapping, they ran out the door slamming it shut. Sakura walked by and asked them why they did that, she was answered when several kunai were stabbed through the door, Naruto did not feel like getting up, but what they didn't know was what was going through Naruto's head

=====Naruto's dream======

Naruto was dreaming about when he was saved by Hiashi, but what he had to deal with was going through it as if Hiashi never came to help, and the pain came back as if he was experiencing it all again, every hit, every stab and jutsu, then the glares from their eyes, and the look of the blood flowing ffrom freshly open wounds and the suffering he was gonna be put through, but then the scene changes to what would happen if the kidnapper had gotten away with him, they would have been pissed that they got the wrong child, and then when they noticed that he was a jinchuriki, he would have been tormented even worse, until they were able to use him as a puppet and then send him after Konoha, but all his torment ended when he awoke to a scream

======downstairs=========

Naruto got up and grabbed his bird seals, then ran down and saw Tsunami being dragged off while Inari ran after them and threatened them, and as Inari threw a rock at one of the samurai, a hole appeared in the man's chest, where his heart was, and then everyone thought Inari killed him, and the other thug ran at the boy, until his chest was slashed open and he was rendered dead, they then looked on as four birds flew over to the now awake blonde "good job Inari, sometimes, to be a hero, you have to stall the enemy until you more powerful ally comes to help, but never lose that fire in your heart, because that is what will allow you to be able to go further than the ones ahead of you, the fires of potential shall always ignite in those who desire to search for them" and with that Naruto had tears in his eyes "may you grow into a man that would make your father proud, and one day, I hope to be able to fight you on equal ground, young grasshopper" and with that Naruto was off to the bridge, while Inari went to gather the reinforcements

======at the bridge=======

Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura with Tazuna arrived to see a group of workers sitting with bruises all over them at the edge of the bridge, one of them decided to tell them what happened "some guy with a giant sword and a boy with a mask told us to get off the bridge if we wanted to live" fare enough, what person with half a mind wants to go against a guy with a giant sword? (before you say Naruto, I said half a mind)

Kakashi "you all stay here, you too Tazuna, Sakura, you stay here just in case someone gets by me and Sasuke, we don't wanna let these people get hurt" with a nod from Sakura, the two 'men' went to battle

when Zabuza heard footsteps, he randomly jumped behind the smaller boy "is that insane blonde with you this time?" when Kakashi shook his head Zabuza sighed in relief

"Zabuza-sama was feaking out about how you were gonna have that kid send his little paper at us, and it was actually fun, I made an origami crane and put it next to his bed one night, and when he woke up, he screamed like a little girl" you could hear Haku trying not to laugh

Sasuke "only a woman would be so cruel to a guy after their manhood was threatened" after getting a shrug from the obvious female

Zabuza "forget what happened and let us get on with this"

and cue cannon battles up to where Sasuke got caught in the dome of ice mirrors, Naruto decided to just walk right onto the bridge, and he saw that Sasuke needed help, and so decided to launched his own attack. As Naruto went to open his jacket to release his birds he realized he wasn't wearing his jacket, "oh fuck" Kakashi and Zabuza sighed in relief, but soon realized they were enemies and since there were no birds trying to nuder them, it was back to fighting each other "i must have forgot my birds at Tazuna's" after a stupified stare down with Haku and Naruto, Haku jumps out of the mirror and attacks Sasuke, but Naruto somehow jumped in and blocked all the senbon,

Haku "how did you do that?"

Naruto and Sasuke were now behind a red barrier, as the mirror above them fell apart and soaked them, Haku was being cautious, after the show with all them damn birds, and now this, he was in an unknown territory, and he didn't want to be caught off guard

Sasuke/Naruto "so how long till the barrier falls?" "until it runs out of chakra" "can you reverse it?" "do you wanna get incinerated? That barrier will roast you quicker than a snowball can melt in hell" Sasuke looked at Naruto "are you telling me we are just gonna sit in here and hope he is dumb enough to walk right into your barrier?" "well we could... if this barrier was soundproof" "he can hear us?" Naruto nods "why didn't you tell me dope?" "i have been unnaturally in a good mood lately, completely random" "what are we supposed to do?" "play cards" Naruto pulls out a deck of cards to prove he meant it, and Sasuke and Haku both sweat drop. The sound of thousands of chirping birds rang throughout the bridge, "BIRDIES!!!!!!!!!!!" suddenly the barrier falls apart and two people head straight to the soundproof

======kakashi vs. Zabuza, after Zabi-kun got trapped and when Kaki-kun charged his Raikiri======

Kakashi was chargin straight at an immobile Zabuza, and both them cringed as they were reminded of all those damn birds Naruto sent after them. As Kakashi was gonna plunge the lightening blade into Zabuza, Haku jumped in front of him and was gonna take the hit, until Naruto punched Kakashi in the jaw, shocking everyone "you made me think you grabbed my jacket, and used my blade-birds, its not nice to trick people" Kakashi was sweating " but it was all stopped as they heard clapping

Gato was standing with a hundred men around him, and Naruto's eye twitched "it seems the demon of the bloody mist was in fact a little imp, I should have just launched an all out attack on Tazuna's house then use his little daughter as a personal slave, maybe even take your bitch as well" and now Zabuza stood and faced Gato

"you can insult me, you can threaten my life, but when you threaten to take my daughter and rape her, I will make you eat your own manhood"

Naruto had a sick looking grin on his face as he started to leak red chakra, Sasuke, Sakura and Haku were wondering where this power came from, Kakashi was getting scared, and Zabuza was gonna tell the boy to back off, but when he saw Naruto grab the scroll he had, which he conveniently had, and unrolled it to reveal two storage seals. He slapped one and summoned a red zanbatou(think Zanza's sword from Roroni Kenshin, that thing) with a strange seal at the base of the blade, Naruto rushed in as if the blade weighed nothing, he began hacking up all the thugs, and as he was about to be attacked from behind, Zabuza with his zanbatou, sliced the thug in half "two demons fighting alongside each other, the demon of the bloody mist, and the demon of the bloody seals"

"i might try to get that title changed later" and so Naruto turned around and pointed his sword at them, and with a speed a zanbatou couldn't have, Naruto began to stab at them repeatedly "Gatling Blade!" and with that the thugs were all either sliced or stabbed in half, and without anyone worth fighting, it didn't take long before Naruto and Zabuza sliced Gato in fourths, they both heard applause and turned to see Inari wearing Naruto's jacket with all it's seals, and the rest of the town, and they were all armed to the teeth

=========end chapter=========

**alright people, there's the wave ark, next chapter they will be returning to Konoha, and then I shall have two more poles up starting now and ending next chapter, so should Zabuza and Haku return to Konoha? And if so, should Haku be the one who falls in love with Gaara? If Haku falls in love with Gaara, I will think of reasonable reasons, but without using an OC I have less freedom, but if you do choose to have Haku love Gaara, she will team up with my Ocs in the chunin exams, so make your choice, HakuxGaara or OcxGaara? Also, the title for Naruto, demon of the bloody seals, that is up for debate, should I use it or change it? If you all have good ideas, they are welcome, and I was a bit hyper whenever I wrote on this chapter, and so I ask you to be a bit supportive of my hyper active side, tell him what you think, also in the last chapter I said that I had to think of the hypothesis behind the talking animal seal, although I already did that in the story, what I did in the story was by accident, though it did give the theory behind it, which I missed... oops, I would also like to apologize to Weasel Master for the confusion it caused him, im sorry Weasy-kun, till next chapter, and once again sorry fanny-sans for the confusion... seriously, I would ask Hagrid if I could take Fluffy for a morning walk**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, I shall go on, but I shall give you all a warning, next time I ask for you to vote on something, I would naturally update sooner if you all actually voted, but no, you all have to ask me to update when no one voted but one person, and s/he didn't even vote on what I asked you all to vote on, and so she can have what s/he wants but gets to stay anonymous, so my answer for what I asked the last chapter is, Zabuza and Haku will be going to Konoha, and Gaara will date an Oc, Haku, and Matsuri, although I shall not speak about Matsuri for a while, after he becomes sane, although she will be introduced, but scared, but every Naruto centered fanfic has never let Gaara have his own harem, so that is what I have decided,**

**and my Oc shall be named Tessa, also, this chapter introduces my Ocs, so enjoy, and remember, vote whne I ask you to vote if you don't wanna wait for the next chapter, also, I have gotten final fantasy 7 and 9 and I just had to play them, as well as chrono cross, they are all awesome and I had to play them for a bit, on with the story before I get stuck ranting and talking about final fantasy and chrono cross**

**====waslking through the forests about 10 miles from Konoha======**

Team Seven plus two were walking throught the forest to Konoha, when they began to hear an awkward song being sung... the voice sounded male

(I do not own the song)

"one, two, three, four, five,

everybody in the car so come on

let's ride to the liquer store around the corner

the boys say they want some gin and juice

but I really don't wanna

beer bust like I had last week

I must stay deep cause talk is cheap

I like Angela, Pamela, Sandra and Rita

and as I continue I know their gonna get sweeter

so what can I do, I really beg you my lord

to me is flirting, it's just like sport, anything fly

it's all good let me dump it, please set in the trumpet

a little bit of Monica in my life

a little bit of Erica by my side

a little bit of Rita is all I need

a little bit of Tina is what I see

a little bit of Sandra in the sun

a little bit of Mary all night long

a little bit of Jessica here I am

a little bit of you makes me your man"

Sakura and Haku were appalled by the song, Zabuza and Kakashi however were just bobbing their heads to it, while Naruto and Sasuke just seemed to be slowly stepping away from the two girls

"jump up and down, and move it all around

shake your head to the sound

put your hands on the ground

take one step left, and one step right

and one to the front, and one to the side

clap your hands once, clap your hands twice

and if it looks like this then you are doing right

a little bit of Monica in my life

a little bit of Erica by my side

a little bit of Rita is all I need

a little bit of Tina is what I see

a little bit of Sandra in the sun

a little bit of Mary all night long

a little bit of Jessica here I am

a little bit of you makes me your man"

all of a sudden they see a guy about 18, with short, fiery red hair, which seemed to look like he just got out of bed, red eyes, wearing red jeans, with a red belt as a silver cross, with a red tint, hanging from a small chain from it. He also wore a shirt that had short sleeves but underneath it were long sleeves, the short sleeve shirt was red as the long sleeves were black, and there was a picture of a phoenix on the front, he also had three swords, all of them were attached to his belt, two on the right side and the last on his left. He was being chased by a female who had equally red hair, eyes, and a Kronos battle axe (look it up on heavenly ) and seeking to use it on the male, she wore a pair of red jeans as well as a red shirt that just allowed her right shoulder to be shown, she looked about 14, and she also seemed to be pissed off, and the poor red head male was her target, who was still singing as he was dodging the girl's swings

"a little bit of Monica in my life

a little bit of Erica by my side

a little bit of Rita is all I need

a little bit of Tina is what I see

a little bit of Sandra in the sun

a little bit of Mary all night long

a little bit of Jessica here I am

a little bit of you makes me your man"

I do all to fall in love with a girl like you

you can't run and you can't hide

you and me gonna touch the sky"

And as the male finished singing he allowed the female to hit him, which when he got a goose egg on his head, he regretted it, suddenly another male walked from the woods with pitch black eyes, and hair, which went to his mid back. He wore a white trench coat, with two straps that made an x over his chiseled chest, there was a black shoulder guards on his shoulders, white bandages were covering his stomach, while he had white leather pants with white leather boots covered his feet, he also had three swords, two crossed on his back, and the third on his left hip he seemed about 20, maybe more

Kakashi tapped his shoulder, and when he looked at him he asked "shouldn't you stop them?"

the dark haired male raised an eyebrow, and after pulling out some earplugs asked "you say something?"

team seven blinked, as he jumped back to avoid being hit by the strange axe, which hasn't been seen used since before the second ninja war, and even then only non-ninja troops used them, but now they would be considered collector's items, it confused Kakashi and Zabuza greatly, and they were wondering why the girl was so primitive, then the black haired bot drew the sword from behind his right shoulder, and the girl jumped away from him, almost looking scared

"maybe you should stick with chasing me, cause if you have forgotten, Kovedian picked up some of sensei's habits, one being sword skills, and another being ready for any challenge" the red head spoke, also introducing the black haired teammate,

"shut up Piro, you inherited his carelessness"

"maybe you forgot?" the black haired male spoke to the female "sensei killed over half an army with nothing more then a sword and shield, and it is thanks to him we are alive, Tessa, you shouldn't really speak about someone so powerful as if he were a bad influence, you might regret it when you meet him in the next life, besides, he was also my older brother, so I may have gotten my traits from someone else" Piro and Tessa nod, then shivered, but were interrupted

"who are you?" by Sasuke,

Piro looked at him, nodded, then asked "where is Konoha?"

Kakashi looked curious "why do you wanna go there?"

Kove answered him "we seek to restart our clan, and we seek the only place that pride themselves on having powerful clans"

Kakashi looked perplexed, but Sasuke had no problem saying something stupid "the Uchiha clan is the strongest there is, you have no hope to outmatch us"

"if the Uchiha clan was so powerful, then how did it get it's ass handed to them on a silver platter in less then a night, hmm?" why Piro broought that up Kovedian had no clue, but he was gonna stab him

Sasuke was mad "if you clan is so powerful then prove it, fight me, the last of the Uchiha, you low down useless commoner"

oh shit, Kakashi had to grab Sasuke and pull him back when the female's axe and a new hammer were slammed were he was standing, the hammer looked very deadly, it was massive, almost the size of the red head male's torso, and considering the boy had a beer gut and muscle, it was pretty big, the handle was about four feet long, and a crimson red, just like the hammer, which seemed to have one side flat with the other side going into a giant spike, on one hand, squishy, on the other hand... how do you describe having a giant spike get jammed down the top of your skull?

"Piro, why did you reveal your hammer? You idiot, we were supposed to ask directions, not try to kill them, what were you thinking? And Tessa, if you both haven't forgotten, until we find the rightful heir of the clan, I am the one who must except all challenges made to the clan"

Piro and Tessa glared at the Uchiha, who looked shocked, then got angry, how dare they see him as so little, he was the great Uchiha, then Kovedian hit the nail on the head

"he is way to weak for you both to go at him with your signature weapons" that was like cutting his pride down to nothing, and now he knew where to get power, the council will be able to help him

"we are heading to Konoha right now, maybe you should follow us? You could be escorted by the famous copy-cat ninja Hatake Kakashi, so let's get going" and with that Sasuke gave a triumphant smirk, which was mirrored by Kovedian, only his was made of sharp black teeth, and adding the dark clouds forming in his eyes, turning them completely black, his was scarier, also including that Piro and Tessa were cowering behind the other ninja didn't help one bit

"well shall we go?" Kovedian's voice seemed to send chills down everyone's spine, he smiled happily as he began walking down the road away from Konoha.

"Kakashi sweat-dropped as he stopped him, "Konoha is the other way" after nervously chuckling and walking faster in the right direction, Sasuke was thinking of rethingking his plan, the supposed leader, now seemed like an idiot, but then again, that grin he had earlier, made him keep telling himself, 'Kovedian will be forced to train me by the council, all I have to do is throw my name around, I know Naruto has some great seal ideas, but still, to control the power of fangirls is impossible, the fool will be killed'

and with that the three new ninja join team seven on their way home, while Kakashi kept a close eye on them

=======end=========

**yes, the power of fangirls is a forbidden art that was never mastered, not even the dreaded mangekyu-sharingan could stop it, mainly cause the user was outnumbered and raped, and if you can honestly tell me that you could stay focused while being raped by hundreds of horny women who want to have your baby, then tell me and I shall tell everyone you want the challenge of being raped while focusing on something other than sex, you shall be remembered for your sacrifice to science, and yes, before you ask, this will be a running joke, mainly between Sasuke, Naruto, and Itachi, but there will also be other characters that will help in the funny, and now, since no one wanted to help me by voting, I give you my shortest chapter to date, and the song I used is called mambo number five, it is not mine, and I don't know the band's name, but ttfn**


	9. Chapter 9

**I shall not apologize for the last chapter being short, mainly cause non of you cared enough to vote, so that makes it all your fault, but either way, here is a new chapter**

**====Hokage's office======**

Sarutobi was talking with Kovedian, Piro, and Tessa, while for some reason all three were a bit cautious around Naruto,adding the fact that they also avoided speaking of their last name, made him suspicious of them, so he sent team 7 to show Zabuza and Haku around the village, which right then only consisted of Naruto Sakura and Kakashi, and now he was gonna get some answers

"so you mind telling me your full story?"

Kovedian stepped forward "i shall tell you everything, we are originally from the land of waves, we are the last living Uzumaki, and to explain why we have yet to say anything of it, is because we have found others pretending to be Uzumaki, in order to obtain our blades, and until Naruto proves to us he is trustworthy, we shall not allow him the chance to test if he truly is an Uzumaki, and I warn you, we are a threat to be reckoned with, so if you try anything than we shall leave and be your enemy, that is your only warning"

Sarutobi knew the powers these three must wield to survive this long on their own, so he had a brilliant plan "alright, there is an exam coming up, and in it, you three shall enter under Konoha's name, and you three shall be a team, som you may wanna prepare, and may I wish you good luck, and as a bit of advise, I have a feeling that Kakashi will enter his team, so you could also watch Naruto and see how he does, if that is how you want to test him, also, if you and him do well, one of you may be able to test him personally, although I ask you not to kill him"

"thank you, Hokage-sama, and I would assume this exam is to also test to see where we stand?" Sarutobi nodded to Kovedian "then we shall prepare, and we shall get an apartment, to rest as soon as possible" and as they say good bye, they went to rest, while Sarutobi smiled widely when they were gone, but the smile vanished when his two stupid advisers entered his office, with their precious Uchiha

Koharu "Sarutobi, it has come to our attention there are three ninja joining Konoha, and we wish fo them to train the Uchiha" Sarutobi opened his window and yelled at the three said ninja before they were able to get far, which to save time they just jumped up to the window, but when they looked inside, they knew what to expect "shall we take this to the council chambers?"

and so the long useless walk to the council room begins

as Kovedian, Piro and Tessa were looking at every member of the council, clan and civilian, as the Hokage began

"so why have you called this meeting?"

Hiashi spoke up "we have called this meeting, so the civilians can argue with the three newcomers about training the Uchiha, so do not bother adding us in this" this got nods and bored looks from the other clan heads, besides Shikaku, who was asleep, and the civilians who thought they were gonna get support from them glared, which Danzo spoke before anyone else could blow the situation out of his hands

"we ask that you three teach the Uchiha your techniques, and in return, you may join the village as ninja, and serve us"

Kovedian stepped to Piro and held out his hand, and Piro handed him a sheathed sword, and Kovedian walked over to Sasuke as he pulled the sword from his waist, and spoke with a glare "there are two ways that you can be trained by us" Sasuke eyed the swords and was just waiting to prove that the warrior in front of him was a fool "the first, which is the easiest, would be to draw either of these blades from their sheath, the way for us to train you would be to have a guardian sealed within you, so, which path do you choose?" when Kovedian spoke of guardians and sealing, the first thing that came to the councils minds was Naruto and jinchuriki, and the council were now worried that they would teach the demon, and they had to stop them, but if they said anything now, then the Hokage would have them killed, so they shut up and hoped Sasuke could draw a blade

"your swords would be stupid if they refused me" and Sasuke was not helping himself, Kove had a very sly smirk on his face, as Sasuke grabbed the handles of both swords, and began to pull, but as he pulled, his feet slipped forward and he fell on his ass, Kove raised an eyebrow, Tessa giggled, while Piro burst out into laughing, Kove shook Sasuke off the swords "what are you doing? Give me the damn swords" Kovedian tossed the sword he got from Piro, back to him as he strapped it back to his waist, Kove strapped the sword he still held to his waist, then he drew the one behind his right shoulder with his right hand, and held it to Sasuke's neck, then Kovedian's eyes turned pitch black, and he grew dragon wings, and Sasuke's eyes widened, Sasuke was looking death in the eyes and he was scared

"do not command me to do anything, you are not the rightful heir, so you have no power over the blades of wind and spirit, and as so, me nor my cousin can teach you, and this is your only warning, ask again, and I shall take it as a challenge to our clan from yours, and as such, you shall battle to the death with the current clan head, me" and so Sasuke was silent as a council member spoke up again, much to everyone's annoyance

"if you ever wish to join our village, you will train the Uchiha"

Kovedian was not one to lose his temper easily, he was someone who was bad at jokes, with a good joke just coming out every now and then, he flirted with girls he had no chance to date, and he was one to give great advice to anyone who asked, but when someone thinks they can force him to obey, (he listens to women for obvious reasons) he has killed men for less, Hiruzen Sarutobi on the other hand, did not want blood shed, so he had to stop the newcomer from murdering his council... damn, who would have thought he would ever purposely save them? Miracles only happen round Christmas time, oh well

"maybe I should inform you that I already offered Kove-kun, Piro-kun, and Tessa-chan, to test themselves in the chunin exams, and if they did well, then I would instate them as Konoha ninja, and rank them accordingly, and as you all know, I am in charge of the ninja in this village, and if you ever try to take my job from me again, I might just become blind for a day or two, and I might even lose my hearing for a bit, you never know what will happen to an old man like me" the fact that he said it all with a grandfatherly smile was far scarier, then Kovedian's open threat, but the smile on Kove and Piro's faces may have been what scared them the most

and Kove added to the underhanded scare tactic "come on Sasuke, come get lunch with us" more smiles, and the council knew that Sasuke would die, if they tried anything again, dammit

=======alley========

Naruto with Zabuza and Haku were walking around, and Naruto was showing them everything, he even took them up to the top of the Hokage Mountain, and Haku commented on the great view, and Zabuza admitted to feeling relaxed, as they all just viewed the village from above, and Naruto pointed out that they should visit at sundown, but now they were walking to Ichiraku's for some ramen, but now, they had to save Konohamaru

"who do you think you are?" and the dark clothed one was gonna hurt the poor boy, up till they noticed Naruto walk past Moegi and Udon, while Zabuza and Haku watched to see how Naruto handled this, which was very amusing

"blackwearinghomosaywhat?" the only ones who probably caught it were Haku and Zabuza, but the said boy obviously couldn't understand

"what?"

Naruto resisted laughing at the boy "well congrats on coming out of the closet" Naruto pulled Konohamaru out of the boy's hand as he put a strap on the homo and tied it, and after he was done putting it on him, he let it reveal it's saying, it was a pink strap of cloth that went from his left shoulder to his right hip, that said 'I AM HOMO AND DAMN PROUD OF IT' of coarse it sorta drooped from his waist a bit, but Naruto had put binding seals on that thing, so as the unknown female, Konohamaru corps. As well as Zabuza and Haku, all laughed at him, he was still trying to get it off, too bad he didn't know that the moment Naruto tied it, it was never gonna come off, it was stuck on him, poor boy, too bad Kankuro did not bring a spare jumpsuit, or whatever it was called

"Kankuro" that one word made both the unknown people stiffen "what is a homo?"

"it means he likes to take it up the ass" and more knew voices, Naruto turned and saw Piro, Kovedian, Tessa, dragging Sasuke with them, and then there was the first voice that came from a red head, but what no one seemed to realize was the sudden rise in temperature, as two girls blushed

'he has the same kind of strength as my brother' 'he has the same look in his eyes as Zabuza' needless to say, Gaara seemed to be a little uncomfortable for unknown reasons 'he has power, and power is hot'

before any could act, Gaara had two women on his arms, and he didn't have his sand armor on, for the reason he never expected to be attacked, but he felt unusually warm in his cheeks, the moment he felt his arms being hugged, but he was confused by what he heard

"wow, I didn't know I would be sharing" Kankuro looked at the red head, then the brunette, and was shocked, his little brother was gonna be shared between two hot girls, dammit, the cold bastard was stealing his dream, but why wasn't the sand attacking the two girls?

"Tessa, is wearing an amulet that blocks the demonic powers from effecting her" everyone looked at Kovedian "our clan made it, anyone who gets near it, that is a jinchuriki, will not be able to use the powers they get from being one, in Shukaku's case, you cannot use your sand" the sand sibs were in shock, if that necklace was able to block off Shukaku, then Gaara would actually be able to sleep "if you survive my cousin, then I will fix your seal" the sand sibs looked at him, then Kankuro and Temari both looked at Gaara

Tessa grabbed Haku and dragged them off to the hotel that she and her cousin and brother were staying at, knowing that Kove and Piro would go somewhere else, Naruto on the other hand, released Kankuro from the pink homo strap

"i would not expect to see your brother tonight, my sis has always been curious about the male body, she has even asked me and Kove some personal questions, but the only answer we gave her, was to go sleep with a guy and find out, then after the morning when two women were coming out of my room, I got even more curious questions, they were innocent, but very personal, and actually a bit embarrassing, I mean who would answer her when she asked how do you screw two girls at once?"

"shadow clones?" the answer came from Naruto, and Zabuza also answered with his own answer

"there are plenty of clone jutsu someone could use"

"really? I just used some toys, they are helpful when you have to entertain multiple guests, heheh"

Temari on the other hand, did not seem amused "your just a man slut, you bastard" Piro just raised an eyebrow

"girls that point out the obvious tend to be a bit more fun than others" Piro on the other hand, could not help but toy with the female

"water clones, are easy going in, fire clones tend to make things hotter, lightening clones send a tingling feeling into the girl, earth clones tend to be very hard, and shadow clones are as if there was simply more of them, the wind clones are useless unless women like to be tortured as they do it"

everyone looked at Kovedian "what?"

Sakura and Temari both yelled "your both damned perverts!"

Piro and Kove looked at each other, then turned back to the two females "your point?"

Sakura walked to get something to eat with Temari following, both mumbling about damn perverts, and how they should kill them, little did they know, they would never be able to do anything to the four perverts called, Naruto, Zabuza, Piro, and Kovedian

===time skip, the day of the exams====

Naruto was happy, but a little disappointed, why? Because last night, he was told his team was signed up for the chunin exams, and when he went to tell Hinata about it, he found out she was entering as well, and so he took her to celebrate, and after several (for Naruto) bowls of ramen, Naruto got Hinata to go to his apartment and watch some movies with him, and so while watching movies, things went well, and he had ended the night in a make out session, he finally kissed Hinata, which he was glad for, but after he kissed her, she jumped him and started making out with him, tongue and all

and so, he now has a spring in his step, which got him curious glances from his teammates, but they ignored it

(the whole scene on the second floor happens, and so I skip to when Lee challenges Sasuke)

"Sasuke Uchiha!" Sasuke looked at the green clad ninja, and almost cringed at how terrible he looked, green spandex, caterpillars for eyebrows, (he swears he saw one move) and a bowl-cut, he was about to comment when the dope spoke first

"bushy brows!" "Naruto-kun!" Naruto seemed to be in a green spandex as well, and they were now hugging... Sakura was hiding behind Sasuke and shaking, while Sasuke himself wanted to pull out a kunai and end it, then something worse, out of nowhere, came a guy that looked like an older version of lee, and he had tears in his eyes,

"your youthful flames burn brightly, I am so proud" and now, there where three guys hugging, leaving Sasuke and Sakura to faint, and now Guy just had to have a solution

"i have no idea why people feint around me, but I always carry a smelling salts with me just in case"

Lee and Naruto at the same time "your flames of youth are an inspiration to us all, sensei!" and so Naruto and Lee followed a scared Sakura and a freaked out Sasuke to their destination, when they made it to the door Kakashi was waiting to greet them, but looked on in horror as he saw what Naruto was wearing, and he stuttered and almost ran away, but he managed to congratulate them, and then ran away, when team seven and Lee entered the room, there was a loud squeal, and Sasuke had trouble standing, but when he got his footing he was royally pissed off

Hinata saw Lee and Naruto, and decided to join them, but when she started to remove her jacket, her teammates were a bit surprised, there standing before them was something shocking, Hinata was wearing a green spandex like Lee's and Naruto's, but the shocker was, she made it look good, it hugged her skin, showing off her larger than average breasts, and her slim figure, adding in her nice round ass, then she ran over and hugged Naruto shouting out youth, Sakura and Ino began to get a twitch in their right eyes, which was followed by them looking down and actually checking how big their own chests were, which a lot of other girls did, older ones wondering how big they were when they were her age, but two Uzumakis gained a blush, one of irritation, the other of embarrassment, and then a third Uzumaki had a shit eating grin on his face, while the last one just raised an eyebrow, I shall let you guess who is who, but one couldn't help but be an ass

"youthful friends!" Piro was now wearing a green spandex as well, how he got it? No one will ever know "how about a youthful hug?"

Hinata and Naruto saw right through it, Lee on the other hand "how youthful of you!" and so Lee gave Piro a manly hug, too bad Piro wanted to stab him in the back

"Piro, be serious" Kove could not take anymore irritation

Ino had a question though "so who the hell are you three?" what everyone noticed was the hidden leaf headbands they were wearing somewhere on their person, Piro had his on his belt, while Kove had his wrapped around the point where his sword sheaths crossed, and Tessa, had her's around her neck

"we are the new examiners" Piro on the other hand had to make up something to joke around with "it is our job to see if your able to take the exams or not" and with that tried to drag Ino off to an unknow room, and so Kove had to stop him, the bastard

"we are here to take this damn test, the Hokage himself allowed us to enter, it is a test to see how well we are able to do, if we can show how good we are to him, he will decide if we join the village or not"

"well that explains why I have never seen you before" and now a silver haired guy walks up to the group "my name is Kabuto, and who are you three?"

"i am Tessa, this is Kove, and my brother's name is Piro"

"no surname?" all three shake their heads "fine, so now the warning, it is not wise for rookies to act out, and act like little kids in a candy store, it could make more enemies then you want" everyone looked around and saw that they were the center of attention, and when the audience raised their eyebrows, everyone of the rookies looked at what was very curious

Naruto was bending back all the way till his head was touching the floor, and Hinata was using him as a seat, and the rookies raised an their eyebrows

Piro on the other hand did the same thing behind Ino "you want a seat pretty lady?"

and Ino kicked the bastard, making him fall to the floor, and that's when Ibiki poofed into the room with a large group of chunin "alri..." Ibiki looked at Naruto and Hinata with a raised eyebrow "nice, I would be careful who you do that in front of though, Anko would enjoy using you for the same thing, but either way, it's time to begin the first exams, alright everyone take a number and sit your asses down!" Ibiki took an extra second to look curiously and almost cringed when he saw the four people in green spandex

and explaining what the first test is and the rules follows, and not even a second after he was done he heard snoring, and so everyone turns their heads to see a red headed male actually sleeping in the back row, not even bothering to write anything on his test, and so Ibiki threw an eraser at him, which he just moved his head to the left and promptly dodged, and so, Ibiki threw another eraser at the boy, and the boy moved his head to the other side, now getting irritated, Ibiki picked up a chair, and launched it at the boy, the boy kicked back in the chair he was sitting in, almost falling over, but as he fell, the chair flew over him, and he caught himself on the desk with his foot, and promptly pulled himself back up to his original spot, and now Ibiki had a twitch in his right eye

"should I give you some assistance Ibiki-san?" Ibiki looked at the boy with long black hair, and white clothes, and with a nod he would just watch the show "what are you doing woman! Put your clothes back on!" and Ibiki was even more annoyed, until everyone heard a very obvious idiot

"what? Keep 'em off!" the red head jumped up in his seat, obviously wanting to see the naked chick, which was never there, the more scary thing is that he was in his normal clothes, how he was able to get his normal clothes on without anyone seeing, is truly a shocker, several people had to do a double take

"Kovedian, you bastard!" Ibiki stomps his foot hard enough to shake the room

"alright, now that we're all amongst the living, let us get on with the test!"

and so the test went the same way in cannon, and when Naruto gave his speech, Piro helped him out by shouting 'here here' and so the next test was gonna begin... when Piro finished drooling over the half naked chick that just flew threw the window... until he had to stop a snake from biting his balls off

and so now, everyone was on their way to training area 44, the forest of death, as a hidden reptilian smile was licking it's lips, ready to take a bite out of a special gennin

====the end====

**since it's obvious who the hidden smile is, I won't make it a game, but I will have a game, like the whole riddle thing, but I have sent requests, to borrow some ideas, but none of them are emailing me back, I even reviewed their story for them, oh well, not like they own them, I can use the idea I have in mind, as long as I don't go using their version, I will however still give them credit, so until next time, bye bye**


	10. chapter 10

**I am truly sorry for this, but my fanfictions are gonna be slowed exponentolly, because now, im back at my home instead of my grandmas, and in doing so, I have no internet access at my home anymore, so I gotta walk up to a cafe in order to get on, so I am now telling you all, that it might take me some time longer to write up chapters, but the good thing is, you might get 2, and maybe even three chapters at a time, but I do believe I found what arc I should start my Inuyasha story on, and I will begin watching the anime from there, also, I might do several Naruto goes whatever stories at the same time, but I shall begin to give Naruto a specail gift from any of the previous arcs, like Raidentensho asked about giving Naruto his own sword, I shall use the idea, and I shall branch that idea off to my other arcs, but you shall vote on what he gets, with inuyasha, I would actually guess everyone would agree on the sword made from his fang, well thats all I wanted to say, this note shall be replaced with the next chapter, so don't think this will stay up, just wish me luck**

* * *

**Here is the next chapter for my fans, and hopefully I can fix my current dilemma, before too long, but until then, enjoy**

**====at the forest entrance====**

Piro had yet to learn his lesson about staring and drooling over women, and when that woman is able to nuder you with poisonous snakes, he likes her even more, talk about idiotic

Anko was actually losing her cool... you see, Anko has a thing for sweet, kind, and gentle guys, and Iruka fit the bill, he sympathized with her, but didn't pity her, he knew what she went through, with the whole no family thing, and he even offered her a meal every now and then when she was a chunin, and he even asked her for a hand with a class once, although he was hit upside the head by several teachers, but when asked why he let her anywhere near the kids, his answer was 'everyone deserves a chance to prove where they stand, and you shouldn't judge Anko just because she was Orochimaru's apprentice, it's not what power you have that makes you evil, it's how you use it, and Anko has used the power she got from Orochimaru as a Konoha nin, she should be shown the respect she has earned, not be looked down on because who taught her what she knows' Anko has liked Iruka ever since, of coarse she only over heard what he said because she was gonna get revenge for what the teachers had said about her, but then, she just went home and thought about what Iruka said, and the more she thought of him, the more she fell in love

but the damn red headed idiot was truly pissing her off, the damn boy didn't take a hint, even though she sent seven snakes after him so far, and he kept on staring at her ass, or breasts, Iruka was cute when he tries not to let his eyes wonder, and ends up in a blush, but she knew Iruka just as much as Naruto did, the man always tried to be the best role model, it actually happened ever since he accidentally called Naruto his son, Naruto had disabled his pranks that day, 18 out of 20 no one saw till he took them out of the room, but he always was the nice guy, the perfect role model, and he even tried to adopt Naruto, but was denied, mainly cause somehow, he was saw unfit to adopt a child, mainly they caught her inviting him to get some lunch... the poor bastard needed three different types of antidotes... she denied every accusation, and the Hokage seemed to not get the papers that stated she did it, even the one Anko signed saying she did it, which surprised her, but then again, the Hokage was a grandfather to the majority of the village

Piro on the other hand was getting hungry, if you know what I mean, he saw a hot chick who wasn't afraid of showing off some skin, and he wanted her, he was thinking of ripping several people a knew hole in order to show her what he was made of

Kovedian on the other hand... wanted to stab his cousin, the stupid bastard swatted the snake chick's snake at him several times now, four out of the seven, but he couldn't kill him till the third test at least, dammit

Anko "alright, area 44, the forest of death, it's time to weed out the little bitches, and so we can see who are the top dogs" the cheeriness in her voice was probably because she was about to actually get rid of the damn red head, and hope he gets killed "alright, now that we're here, let me explain what you'll be doing, this is a survival training, you shall be surviving in the wilds,with whatever you have right now, nothing more, and what ever you find in the forest, you will also have to survive against the giant beasts that live in the forest, as well as all the deadly insects, and even each other" that cheerful tune has yet to leave her voice, and it was scaring several rookies, Kiba, who has had his hood up hiding his face, throughout the whole first test and the walk over, seemed to be getting irritated, and was tapping his foot, and was growling low in his throat, that is until, his hood was slowly pulled down, and what everyone saw, confused them, there was a strange design on his face, and it looked to be burnt into his face "well, well, well, look who has a battle scar already, so how did you get it?"

Kiba was sweating "i was hit with some strange jutsu..." and a very deadly and thick killer intent, spread across every single person there, even the hidden snake was having trouble keeping cool, but it also excited the snake

"the only reason my seal would be burnt into your face would be if you tried to look at Hinata-chan while she bathed in a hot spring" and Naruto looked pissed off, his eyes were fully red, even the whites were red, but his pupils were just black slits that went from the top of his eyes to the bottom, and it scared Kiba, and even Anko stepped away from the dog boy "you better pray to whatever gods that exist in this universe, that we do not face one another" even his teeth were razor sharp, not just his canines, but every last one of them, and Kiba swore he saw his death flash before his eyes in multiple different ways "because, if we do, I will not show mercy"

Naruto returned to normal, and then walked back to Hinata, but she slapped him upside his head "did you have to go that far? You do realize he was hospitalized, right? Thanks to your seal, he was bleeding from his eyes, nose, and mouth, it almost killed him, and Shino couldn't use his insects for four days, your seals are extremely deadly, Naruto-kun, you almost murdered your own comrades" the stern tone was almost like watching a person berate their dog for taking a crap on the floor... and it was amusing to those who knew the two

"alright, now that Hinata is done berating her pet" snickers "allow us to continue, first you all have to sign a waver saying if you do get your dumb asses killed, it's not my fault, or Konoha's for that matter" and so, everyone got a paper "and now for the rules, to win, you must make it to the tower in the dead center of the forest with both a heaven and earth scroll, if you are missing either or both, you get disqualified, you must also have all three members of your team, or you're disqualified, and, if at anytime you open either scroll, you are disqualified, so the condition to get to the next round is, 1. get the scroll you don't have, 2. keep you and your team alive, and 3. get to the tower, any questions? None? Good" and the gennin took a hint and went to hand in their slips, as well as get their scrolls, then they all went to their gates, and about ten minutes later, were let into the forest...

====five miles into the forest====

the wind began to pick up around team seven, and then out of nowhere, a giant hurricane blasted through the forest and blasted Naruto back about a full three miles, into a tree, after going through a different tree that was in the way,

"that hurt like hell" and then he got eaten by a fifty foot long snake "this is so wrong, on so many levels"

====back with Sasuke and Sakura====

"what the hell? Where did that come from?" Sakura was panicking, and it was getting on sasuke's nerves

"when the proctor said that we had to survive other teams, were you asleep?" Sakura looked at Sasuke, and twitched

and then Sakura did something shocking, she slapped Sasuke, Sasuke was flabbergasted, Sakura never slapped him "if you have time to berate me Sasuke, then you have time to help me find Naruto, the baka probably will be trying to come back here directly, so we just have to follow the trail that he left"

Sasuke was looking at Sakura with wide eyes "you hit me?" he sounded shocked

and Sakura widen her eyes "well yeah, I just got fed up with how you have been treating me, i'm sorry, but I couldn't handle you yelling at me again, and you could stand to be a bit nicer sometimes"

"and you could stand to be a bit rougher sometimes too, but I don't slap you do I?" all of a sudden Sasuke and Sakura felt a killer intent and froze up, they only ever felt this when Naruto got pissed over someone doing something to Hinata, and cue cannon Orochimaru entrance, up to where Sasuke is standing across from Orochimaru, sweating from trying to protect Sakura, until all of a sudden, Sasuke has a wall of birds protecting him from Orochimaru, and as the sannin tries to touch the birds, he gets a cut on his hand, Sakura rushes to Sasuke to check on him, and the wall turns into a dome

"well it seems my birdies are out of this battle" the sannin and team seven turn to see Naruto, standing with his zanbato, in all its ten foot glory, not counting the four foot handle, while Naruto also has the heaven scroll, Sasuke smirked, and leaned on Sakura to rest a bit

"kick his ass dope"

"with pleasure, teme"

"ah, Naruto-kun? Are these birds your's? They are fascinating, maybe we can trade seal secrets, I can take you to a level this village will never allow you to go to"

"what level would that be? I already found seals for eternal life, and to keep me from dying" this info shocked team seven and Orochimaru "so tell me, what would you be able to teach me?"

"i know jutsu that can bring back the dead, wouldn't you love to see your parents?"

"you are foolish, no matter how hard you try, the dead will always be dead, the most you could do, would be to summon their spirits from the grave, which I might mention I also have done, and let me tell you, my parents are very proud of me" and now Orochimaru was drooling, this boy had eternal life, he had the ability to learn from the dead, he could even keep himself from dying, this little gennin had all the answers Orochimaru himself was looking for, he even spent the better part of his 60 some years alive searching for the answers this boy claimed to have, and Orochimaru would not allow this boy to claim it. So, if this boy wouldn't join him, he would kill him, so Orochimaru summoned the Kusinagi

"last chance Naruto-kun, join me or die" Naruto readied his Zanbato, and glared at the sannin, and so, the battle began

Naruto brought his ten feet of steel down towards Orochimaru, but didn't expect to hit him, and Naruto was right, but the branch was no longer there, and it wasn't falling to the ground, it was flying off to who knows where, as saw dust, but when Orochimaru stabbed at Naruto in order to kill him, he was caught off guard as Naruto pulled his giant sword back and parried the legendary sword, and the two jumped away from each other, and landed on separate branches, and Naruto looked shocked at the fact that the sword the sannin had, cut through both the barrier seal and his sword, his barrier seal could be explained with the sword being made of chakra metal, but the fact that the sword was able to cut through his sharp seal was a shocker, no blade can be a chakra conductor and be that sharp, unless...

"the legendary blade Kusanagi? I am screwed"

"of coarse you are Naruto-kun, I also have years of experience behind using my sword" and Naruto knew he was gonna lose, it all came down to one thing, how loud can the idiot be before he gets killed, Naruto knew if he made a big enough racket, he could get someone to get here, considering, there is no one who could use a jutsu that can destroy who knows how much of the forest, but then again, if Naruto was wrong, he would just have to distract the sannin long enough to pull of his reverse summoning with Sasuke and Sakura, he just had to get to them before this legendary ass decided to become gay... shiver

and so Naruto attached his zanbato to his back, Naruto pulled out a seal, and activated it, glowing blue, and with a poof, Naruto had nine tails and fox ears (this is an idea I got from a reviewer, but without the internet, I can't find out who, I shall give them credit when I find out who gave me the seal idea) Naruto then pulled out five seal papers, and once they were activated, they became birds, just like the ones surrounding Sasuke and Sakura, only without the kunai, and then Naruto grabbed his sword from his back and jumped after Orochimaru, and orochimaru looked at the seals he just saw being used, then he glared, readied Kusanagi, and jumped at Naruto, Naruto thrusted his zanbato forward, several seals glowing, as well as the five birds began spinning around Naruto, in a pentagram shape(the five points of the star, then spinning at equal speeds) Orochimaru's sword cut through Naruto's easily, but the Kusanagi got stuck when it reached the first seal, Naruto's nine tails lashed out and grabbed Orochimaru, and the five bird seals stabbed Orochimaru's wrists, ankles, and his collar bone, but as they hit, Orochimaru, activated Kusanagi, and it extended and stabbed Naruto in the chest, and Orochimaru, gave a twisted smile, but when Naruto smirked, Orochimaru looked at the birds in his body, and as they glowed blue, Orochimaru felt his body weaken,

"chakra draining seals?" Naruto nodded, and as Orochimaru glared, he finished extending his sword through Naruto's chest, as blood drained from Naruto's mouth, while he stilled smiled

"now, you can't fight your way out of here" Orochimaru smirked, and did something that would haunt Naruto's nightmares "five-pronged seal" and with that, Orochimaru jammed his left fingers into Naruto's stomach, and Naruto fell on a branch, as his extra limbs disappeared, and his zanbato stabbed into the tree branch right next to him, and all the birds protecting Sasuke and Sakura fell to the ground, reverting to the seal paper they were made of

and orochimaru extended his neck and bit Sasuke, leaving the cursed mark on his neck, and retreating, and removing the damnable chakra draining birds from his body, but now he felt like he just got done using three consecutive A rank jutsu, then the one he actually used, damn that brat, now he had to retreat or die,

*******story branch off(in other words, i'm gonna start another story, that would start from this point in this story, but I am gonna take a different path with this story, while that story goes in a different direction, it's just a new idea I had for when I am having trouble with where I want to take the story, and I hope you all enjoy reading two different stories that in turn are the same story)*******

=====about a day later=====

Sakura had one hell of a time getting Sasuke and Naruto someplace safe, Naruto needed medical attention she couldn't give, and something she didn't know about was wrong with Sasuke, needless to say, she felt useless, that is until

"you know, if your tired you could go to sleep, we'll keep an eye out for you" Sakura was now on edge

"and why would you help me?" and she really didn't want to chat with the strange trio of the unknown sound village "your not even in the same village" cue cannon battle with the sound trio, up to where Sasuke wakes up and breaks Zaku's arms

as Zaku was panicking, Sasuke just froze up, Sasuke widened his eyes as he dodged a white blur, and then everyone saw Kovedian staring them down

"what happened to Naruto?"

"he went head to head with Orochimaru, and after causing him enough damage to force him to retreat, he was stabbed by a strange sword that was able to extend, I believe they said something about the legendary kusanagi" and Sakura was willing to answer, if Sasuke was in his right mind, he would slap her upside the head

Kove was quite shocked, he knew that Naruto couldn't draw on his guardian's power, the only way to know how, was for him or Piro to have taught him, so Naruto stood his ground against a sannin on his own two feet, Kove would only be half serious if he said he could fight a sannin, fighting was one thing, winning on the other hand, Kove also had two legendary blades of his own, and then he also had full access to his guardian, Naruto stood toe to toe, without using any legendary weapon, and that was saying something. Kovedian walked right past the sound team, but when he went to pass Sasuke, Kove had to avoid being hit

"don't you dare ignore me"

"your fake power is nothing compared to the power I possess" and with that, Kovedian slapped a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, and Sasuke grabbed his neck and started screaming, then Ino ran over to check on him, Sakura tried to stand up and stare down Kovedian

"i won't let you hurt my team" and just as she finished, Kovedian was behind her, he picked her up by her shirt and tossed her towards the Uchiha

Kove bent over Naruto and scanned his body with a basic med jutsu "stabbed fully through with a blade coated in the poison of unmatched potency, impressive" Kove placed his right pointer finger on Naruto's well built stomach(Sakura had to remove his shirt to bandage the wound obviously), and a seal of unknown complexity appeared, Kove then made a few hand seals and tapped five points that were on the seal "kai" as Kove finished with what he did, Naruto began to smoke from several of the seals across his body, one seal that was surrounded by eight others, gave a burst of red chakra "you alive dude?"

Naruto opened his eyes, and Sakura sighed in relief, Sasuke also let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, teams 9 and 10 were also relieved, until

"what the hell? So what if the loser is alive, soon none of you will be" Zaku was promptly shut up when he no longer had the joint that connected his jaw to his head, or maybe it was when he lost consciousness, depends on which came first, though where he stood, was now a standing Kovedian, and he looked irritated

"look, it's obvious we can't win in this fight, here, take our scroll, and i'll take my team and leave"

Dosu placed his scroll on the ground, and picked up kin, followed by Zaku,

"wait! What did Orochimaru do to Sasuke-kun"

"i don't know, our mission was to kill the Uchiha, nothing more, nothing less" and with that, the sound team was gone

"I will be helping team seven to the tower"

"no need" Naruto was already standing "i'm fine, so as long as Sasuke can move, we can continue"

Sasuke looked at Naruto almost in shock as the boy removed his bandages to just reveal a bloodstained, well-toned chest, also covered in strange seals, and as he saw a blush on Sakura's face, he almost felt jealous... strange, but then again, he was becoming attracted to the girl

"well, as soon as you see what is in store for you in these exams, you will know why I shall follow you, I would not do this out of the kindness of my heart, I do this to keep an eye on you, I wish to see what your team is made of, and since you have both scrolls, and seem to be in good enough condition, allow me to see the extent of your skills" Kove stood there watching team seven, and as they decided to move, team 9 and 10 decided to follow, considering none of them trusted Kovedian, and they all knew he was no push over, and so it was they all work together if he tried anything, and so they made their way to the tower, with team ten a little resistant about it, but as they passed a team of rain nine, Ino became happy as everyone found out they didn't have both scrolls, and so when they reached the tower, they were greeted by the other two members of Kove's team, Piro and Tessa

"so how did it go?" when Kove responded to Piro's question, the answer got each of the other three teams on edge

"he was able to draw Orochimaru into a draw with him, and then after I fixed the seal, he was able to get back up, as if nothing happened"

"what?" Piro seemed serious... so it was obviously a big deal, but a serious Piro almost made them all scared, that idiot was being serious, and it scared the poor rookies, and team 9

"well it would seem we should finish this test" what the Konoha nins would find out later, would be what shocks them more

**===end===**

**alright, I finished another chapter, sadly, I might be a bit slower with the next one, and I apoligize for this one taking as long as it did, but still, I had eight fucking teeth ripped out of my jaw the other day, I think you can forgive me for being a little off, but thank you for being patient with me, and just so you know, vicodin does not work as well as house makes it seem, I have also been watching ghost whisperer lately, and I just might get into doing a fiction about that and Naruto, it might be interesting... oh well, tell me if I should do it, i'll let you decide, do you think Naruto should see dead people?**


	11. Chapter 11

**It would seem that there are people who don't believe me about my teeth... it doesn't really matter though, although, I might mention, that with the branching stories, they will all take a fully different path, meaning, if I do go back and swap naruto and kiba in the team placements, then I will change more than just that, for example, I might have Haku join my oc team, instead of having a third oc, well there's more info about the idea of branch stories, also, what did you think of the background stories dealing with the zelda races? Good or bad? Spectacular or sucktacular?**

**=====the tower in the forest of death=======**

it was Sasuke vs. some random chakra sucker... everyone sees the perverted pun there right?

And Orochimaru noticed something seriously wrong, Kabuto mentioned the fact that the dark haired warrior, and teams 9 and 10 were with team 7 when he went to scout Sasuke, and so was not able to obtain much data, and so when Sasuke activated his sharingan, everyone who knew about Sasuke getting bit, were very suspicious, and on edge

Sasuke easily launched ranged offense after range offense, and the more Sasuke showed his skills, the more the adults seamed to all begin to wonder if Orochimaru was losing his touch, as well as bluff to Anko

and after several minutes of ranged fighting, Sasuke won, Orochimaru wanted to rip his hair out, and everyone was doubting Orochimaru's skills, a certain dark haired seals master already was calling him pathetic, when it came to seals at least

then through the cannon battles till, obviously...

"Chouji Akamichi, are you gonna get down here and fight, or are you gonna forfeit?"

the match was Chouji Akamichi vs. Neji Hyuuga, and Chouji was a bit scared, he didn't want to fight either Hinata or Neji, mainly cause they had the byakugan, he didn't stand a chance

"hey Chouji" Naruto felt like cheering him up somehow "you win, and i'll take you out for some barbecue" chouji knew what Naruto was trying to do, they both knew he couldn't win, mostly due to Neji simply being better, but Naruto wanted to convince Chouji to atleast do his best, and so with a nod, Chouji jumped into the arena

"begin!" as soon as the word was said Chouji jumped up and turned into his giant ball, also pulling in his limbs and head yelling out "for the BBQ!!!!!!" and with that Neji had to dodge, and after Chouji hit the wall, he began to turn around for another bulldoze, Neji jumped at him and hit several tenketsu, leaving Chouji to turn back into his normal self, and fall on his ass

"you should have continued spinning, then I wouldn't have seen your tenketsu" Neji was declared the winner, and then Neji helped Chouji up to the balcony,

everyone began to feel a chill run down their spines, as Kiba began to shiver, everyone turned to see a smile on Naruto's face that made them want to run, then, looking at the next match up, they knew

Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kiba Inuzuka...

"GOD DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kiba on the other hand was scared for his manhood, maybe cause after the whole peeping thing with Kiba, she took him to Anko to let him see the best interrogation video ever, as Anko herself put it,

(flash back)

Naruto was about 8 or 9, and he was walking behind Anko, as well as Ibiki. He was going to, as Anko put it, prove how hard his balls truly were... what ever that meant... and when he entered the room he was lead to, he was met with a guy strapped to a steel chair

"what the hell? This is what your using to get me to talk?" this guy was now wondering who this kid's parents were, and so, he just figured that the purple haired chick was his mother, and she wanted to teach him to be an interrogator just like her...

"This is Naruto" Anko was more than happy to be cheerful, and wondering if the kid actually would do something like what he threatened Kiba with, so she just had to say the right thing "he has a little cute girlfriend he is very protective of, and they are just so cute together"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her, wondering why she wante him to meet this guy

"i don't give a damn, the moment I get out of here and we take control of this place, I'm gonna rape both you and his little bitch, I..."

anything he was gonna say was silenced as he saw a red chakra leaking from the boy, as the two interrogators ran from the room, Naruto's sleeves burned off, revealing strange seals, and then his arms began to bubble and form claws, the right claw flew at the man and grabbed his privates as the man screamed bloody murder, but the screaming stopped when the man felt the claw jam itself into his mouth, and leave something in there, then for unknown reasons, his mouth snapped shut, and he couldn't open it, what he then saw, was that the boy put a seal on his mouth, sealing his mouth shut, and the boy spoke

"speak no evil" the man was panicking, there was no blood, but he could taste his unmentionables in his mouth(i am sure you all know what they are... but for the sake of keeping this fiction rated Teen, I shall not mention them, but just so you know, he shoved both meatballs and the noodle in his mouth...) "see no evil" what the boy said, confused the man, until he felt his eyes being torn out by the same red chakra, he could smell the rotting flesh from where his eyes were, and then the little bit of blood that dripped out went up his nose as he was breathing frantically through it "feel glad, you are the first to be dealt with this method of interrogation" Naruto jumped up and punched the man in the throat, and the man ended up swallowing... the man started hyperventilating, and Naruto spoke once more before the man heard no more "hear no evil" and with that the red Chakra ripped his ears off, sealing shut the areas, and Naruto just left him in pain, and writhing in the steel chair, and when Anko patted him on the head and walked in, she had an evil smile on her face, live broadcasts to the other prisoners, as well as a recording, but she was even a bit grossed out at what the boy did... though she was very proud of the boy for being able to hold in his temper day after day of someone trying to steal his girl from him, but after seeing how easy it was to piss the boy off... she thought she should give a warning about messing with Hinata, to as many as she could, and when Kurunai came to her with Kiba, and Kiba was insulting Naruto, she showed him the video

(end flashback)

the look Naruto had, was one of a predator about to get it's meal, and Kakashi pulled Guy away to make a comment about a fox hunting a dog for a change... and they both chuckled a bit, and Naruto jumped into the arena, while Kiba was walking to the arena, until he got yelled at for taking to long by Piro, and something about a chicken walking to his fate, but he ignored it, and finally, Kiba was standing across from Naruto, but Kiba was trying to talk to himself and focus

'alright, seals can't be used in a fight, they require too much focus... so physically, I win, there is no way I can lose, especially with...' Kiba looked at Akamaru and saw that he was just sitting there looking bored

"begin" and as those words left the proctor's mouth, Naruto opened his jacket, and a girl screamed, looking at the balcony, everyone saw Kakashi cowering behind Sakura... raising several questions

"where are my seal birds?"

"back where you used them to protect me and Sasuke"

"alright..." Naruto bit his thumb and ran it across a seal on his arm, but nothing happened... "where is my sword?"

"it is where it was when it fell after Orochimaru destroyed it"

Naruto seemed sad "sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I was on Hinata's team..."

"hey!"

Naruto pulled off his jacket, and his shirt was somehow gone... revealing a six pack that most men didn't have... "looks like it's taijutsu"

and so, the battle began, Naruto rushed Kiba at incredible speeds, and Kiba only had enough time to activate his man-beast mimicry, before being forced to dodge a fist, then a foot, which left a hole in the floor, and Kiba was looking at two Narutos, but when the bastard made them, he will never know, and then Kiba smelled more of them, as he looked at the ten surrounding him, and had to duck and jump around every single attack the bastard threw at him, which was the third hit that came at him while he was in the air, and now he was in the wall, and Naruto jumped at him, Naruto kicked Kiba in the stomach then went poof, this happened again, again, and again, then the other Narutos just poofed away, as the real one picked Kiba out of his 'shell' and when Kiba fell to the floor unconscious the proctor called the match, and then Naruto dragged Kiba up the stairs, knowing he was causing Kiba more pain, and then Kiba was pulled from his hands by some medical nins to be checked, and Naruto went to his team, and looked at the next match up, and his eyes widened, and his jaw dropped,

Hinata Hyuuga vs. Kovedian Uzumaki... the Konoha nin looked shocked, and one had a bit of fear, would you wanna fight an adult as a 12 year old, she didn't stand a chance, and so, Kovedian and Hinata stood across from one another in the arena, and Naruto was still in shock, and he glared at Kovedian, why didn't any of them say anything? Did they even care they were related? Naruto wanted some answers

"why didn't you tell Naruto-kun you were related to him?"

"maybe because if he is related to us, then he will have to pass the test, in which I shall give him in the finals, when me and him face each other, Uzumaki against Uzumaki"

"you don't believe he is related to you?"

"i do actually" no one expected that

"then why?"

"i will not except him as the heir to the main branch if he cannot walk on his own two feet, I refuse to allow him to use the blades of spirit and wind till he proves himself worthy to me. The swords will only see the main branch heir as their rightful wielder, but all heirs have to go through a test, to see if they are powerful enough to wield the blades, the one who trained, then tested me, was my older brother, the one who trained and tested Piro, was his father, and with Naruto, I don't know who trained him, but I shall test him, although he was already rewarded a guardian, I will just remove the restraint of using my guardian" at this, everyone turned and looked at Naruto

"what do you mean by guardian?"

"if he wishes to tell you of what I mean, then it is his choice, but forget that for now, now it's time for your test"

"what test?" everyone was looking at Kovedian, wondering what he meant, everyone except his team anyways

"if Naruto passes my test, you will be the one I test next to see if your worthy of joining, so this just saves time"

"begin!" and with that Kovedian jumped at Hinata with his right fist cocked back, Hinata leaned backwards as Kove neared her, but she got kicked in her stomach, knocking her back several feet, and she stumbled to get back up,

"just because someone prepares to attack with something, doesn't mean it's how they will attack"

Hinata felt like she was being corrected, and when Kovedian got into a stance, she thought of something, as Kovedian began to leap at her, she rushed right at him and went to strike his tenketsu, hoping to be faster, what she didn't expect, was for her target to disappear, and reappear behind her, back handing her to the side, as if she was some kind of pest, but she felt it harder than the first hit, and she had a giant red bruise on her cheek, this guy wasn't toying with her, he was just simply bored, this was like a little kid playing with a yo-yo, only she was easier to hit, though the yo-yo would be just as easy, she tried to use one before, and she has still not been able to get it to come back to her hand, though this was different, but she still hated that yo-yo, the first time she tried it, it hit her foot, Hanabi wouldn't stop laughing at her, Hinata was brought from her reminiscing by having to jump back from a drop kick that looks like it could kill her, and Hinata looked at her opponent, and noticed that he just stared at her, showing no emotion at all, so, when Kovedian rushed again, Hinata threw her foot up at the last second, and after a grunt, Kovedian stepped back a bit, every guy wincing, and Piro rolling on the floor laughing... Kovedian stood holding his privates in pain, till he fell on his knees, still holding his balls

"why did you aim there?" Hinata honestly didn't have an answer, but when Kove looked at her, his eyes were turning fully black, and as he stood up, he grabbed the blade over his left shoulder with his left hand, and drew it quickly, the blade was beautiful, almost like it was shinning seven colors at the same time, then it settled on the color pink, and he aimed it at Hinata

"Kovedian!" everyone turned to see Piro shaking his head, and as Kove growled at the male, he sheathed his sword, but never stopped glaring at Hinata,

Kovedian rushed at the girl again, this time a bit slower, but still threw a foot at her head, which Hinata rolled to the right to dodge, leaving the defenseless floor to take the hit, Hinata knew he was mad, and she needed more than the byakugan as well as her flexibility to win, if the male decided to draw his sword, than she was defenseless, so maybe he wouldn't mind sharing?

Hinata dashed at the blade on the man's waist, and got a hand on it, Kove never tried to stop her, and so the two were now staring down each other, one with a sheathed sword, the other with two swords on his back

Hinata swung the blade, and Kove raised an eyebrow as the sword glowed a second, and as well as a seal around Hinata's wrist, another glow from Naruto's wrist answered plenty, a soul-bind seal, the next thing was a thud, as Kove was slammed in the face with a damn sheath... and maybe a couple of teeth cracking with how much Sasuke was actually grinding his teeth, but that's a memo for his dentist

Kove reached for the sword over his right shoulder, with his right hand (from now one, i'm just gonna assume you know he uses the sword over his right shoulder with his right hand and the left one with his left hand) and drew a sword that seemed so black, it ate the light, Hinata's sword seemed to be releasing wind from it's edge, and what seemed shocking was Kovedian was actually smirking

"so it seems we already missed my little cousin's wedding" everyone looked shocked, jaws dropping and everything, everyone looking at Naruto, and/or Hinata or looking back and forth, with Hinata almost going unconscious

"w-w-w-w-w-w-what?"

"allow me to explain, the soul binding seal you both have on your wrists, is what the Uzumaki use to bind two people by marriage... so by laws of the Uzumaki clan, you two are already married" Hinata was feeling a little woozy, and was completely red, as well as Naruto, but Naruto was leaning on the railing

"so... if Naruto is excepted into the Uzumaki clan..."

"you both are stuck with eachoth..."Kovedian had to think fast, considering his head was almost taken off, he ducked, barely avoiding the slice, Kove swore he saw his own eyes in Hinata's for a second, only, she had a very good reason to be taking this seriously, her boy was already married to her, and if both her and he passed this man's test, they were already married, and would not be able to be separated,

Kove was beginning to regret telling this girl about the marriage laws of the Uzumaki, but since he did, he was gonna have to fight a love sick woman, and he was gonna have to be a little less lazy, and so he parried the next attack, and sent his foot in to drive Hinata back, but when she rushed in again, he jumped over her and brought his sword down, but she guarded against it and hit Kove in the side of his head with the sheath, she just got off the ground, standing up again, Hinata threw the sword at Kove, but when it hit, there was a cloud of dust, as the cloud cleared, Kove was seen with a black chest(think Final Fantasy 7's Bahamut's chest) Kovedian looked at Hinata, and smiled

"damn, it's been a while since i've been forced to use my guardian abilities in a real fight" Kove picked up the wind blade "but if it wasn't for Naruto, you would never had had the chance, so with this twist of fate, you are gonna be hurt badly, unless you surrender" and with those words kovedian rushed Hinata with both the chaos blade and the wind blade at the ready, Hinata was about to throw the sheath at Kove when just then, birds were heard, as well as several sounds of metal hitting metal

what everyone saw, was Kakashi using the chidori, holding off one sword, while the proctor was holding the other off with his own sword, and some saw an almost admiring look at the swords, the kind you would see on Jiriya's face when he was looking at hot women, and Guy was standing on his hands, while he held his legs so they were blocking a sword with each using his leg wights as gaurds, until Kove flicked his blades and knocked Guy back over Hinata, the proctor's sword in half, and dispelled Kakashi's chidori, and Hinata looked ready to defend herself, until the sheath was removed from her hands, and Kove sheathed the wind blade, as her reatached it to his side, and placed the chaos sword sword back in it's rightful sheath

"it seems I win, that is the result considering the proctor, as well as several of the junnin interrupted us and helped her right?" and with a nod from the Hokage, he just nodded and turned back to Hinata "don't lose that bravery, not everyone would run up to an unknown and an obviously much stronger opponent just to get one of his weapons that you don't stand much of a chance using, just for you have a defense against his other weapons, it was careless, but a bit better advice, don't ever let go of the one you love, you will regret it dearly, your heart and spirit gives you strength and courage, and love is the ultimate reason, to do anything"

"you lost someone didn't you?"

"another story, for another time, I might tell you though, but Naruto will have to pass my test first" and with that, the proctor made a memo to get a new sword, and Guy made a memo to get new wights, considering he felt lighter, and Kakashi just wanted a nap

Hinata took Kove's words to heart, and actually thought of what she would do if she ever did lose Naruto, and so, when Hinata got back to her team, which was right next to Naruto's and Kove's was right next to his, and Naruto kept looking at the three other Uzumakis there, but what Hinata noticed was he was probably wanting some answers, maybe about any other Uzumakis that he didn't know about

Gaara's and Lee's fight is the same, except at the end, where Gaara heard a girl yell out his name and he blushes, remembering what that woman and the other one did to him, alsi making him lose control of his sand and releasing the green boy and allowing him to back out without getting injured,

Piro Uzumaki vs. Dosu whatthefuckhislastnameis

as the two nemesis stood facing each other, Dosu felt brave, as soon as they were told, Dosu ran right at Piro, pulling his melody fist back, ready to punch Piro's lights out, but when Piro rushed him with his left fist back, ready to punch, when they met in the center, they both punched, and when their fists met, Dosu's arm seemed to shrink... and when the melody arm fell on the floor leaving Dosu to look at his stub of an arm, and everyone wondered what the hell was on Piro's arm

Kove answered the unasked question "Piro has as much strength as an ape, and when he doesn't hold back, he could beat two apes at the same time, in a arm wrestle match, in a fight... poor apes"

"that was an accident dammit, let it go!" Piro obviously did something to a couple of apes... but what?

Hayate "alright... since we are one person short, Tessa Uzumaki will have to deal with a roulette of the previous winners" and so the roullette began,

Tessa Uzumaki vs. Piro Uzumaki...

"fuck you!!!!!!!!!" the fact she hid behind Kove spoke how much she did not want to go through with it, Kove may have played with her, but Piro does not know the meaning of the word gentle, his fight five minutes ago being proof... there was no way she was gonna trust that bastard not to accidentally make her lose her arm, she didn't even trust him with her little pets she found and took care of... and one of them was a full grown gator... tells you how much she trusts him...

and so the drawing came

Kove 2

Piro 6

Naruto 1

Shino 8

Gaara 9

Temari 3

Neji 5

Kankuro 7

Shikamaru 4

Sasuke 10

Ibiki announced the results "the matches are...

Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kovedian Uzumaki

Temari Subaku vs. Shikamaru Nara

Neji Hyuuga vs. Piro Uzumaki

Kankuro Subaku vs Shino Aburame

Gaara Subaku vs. Sasuke Uchiha"

the Hokage took it from there "now then, the tournament shall be next month, in that month time, you may rest and relax, or you may train and prepare yourself, whichever you choose, I wish you good luck"

**====the end====**

**and there you go, next chapter shall be a quick overview of some training, and then the tournament, and with the whole swap Naruto and Kiba thing, I shall make a different fanfiction, it will involve Naruto using the voodoo magic, from the movie, the frog and the princess, my brother got it recently and it has entertained me... and the shadow man has very neat powers, and I wanna see how I would do giving Naruto those powers, be honest, I also have some reasons to allow Naruto full command over his friends on the other side... rather than begging them for help, but let me know what you think of the idea, and I shall be putting in him using tarot cards for fortune telling, but not battle, mainly the shadows will be able to tell him if someone is lying with the cards, or they can show him the future, let me know how good or bad the idea seams... i need your honest opinion**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright, finally, another rightful heir update, happy now? Well here you go!**

**===forest of Konoha===**

Naruto was looking at three Uzumakis, Kovedian, Piro, and Tessa

"why have you never tried to find me before?"

Kovedia was the spokesperson for their team

"because we didn't know you existed, up till we ran into each other on our way to Konoha"

"but why didn't you tell me then?"

"we didn't trust you"

Naruto scowled at that "why?"

Piro chose to answer this question "would you trust someone you didn't know? You most likely would have not believed us, or wanted proof, that and if we told you then, your sensei would have had a reason to drag us to Konoha for answers, rather than as guest to see the Hokage, who, by the way, knew"

"you told the old man? If him then why not me?"

"you would have been distracted" Kovedian, the voice of logic "you would want to get to know us, and you would allow that to cloud your judgment, now, do you want to take my test or not?"

"of coarse I'm gonna take it!i refuse to be seen as weak to you, considering how weak you think I am now"

"we don't see you as weak, we just see you as what we have seen of you, and taking on a sannin, that earned you some points, and so, we shall stay here, I will give you the test during the chunnin exams, and Piro will train you"

"what? Why not you? Or Tessa?"

"i am your opponent, and I am also the current clan head, meaning, I have business, while Tessa has no experience with the legendary blades, and doesn't even have one, Piro on the other hand, has nothing but free time, your Hyuuga friend will most likely prefer to fight the kage, rather than take him on, considering with the Kage, he has a chance that he could live... but anyway, I have a long list of shit to do, so Piro... make sure he has all four limbs, his blood is pumping, his heart is beating, and his brain is functional, as well as sending signals, when the tournament comes around... did I leave any other complication you can cause out?" after Tessa and Piro shrugged, Kove sighed, "just make sure the clock still has a life of it's own when it comes time for the mouse to run up it, alright?"

"Kove, he will be completely healthy when the tournament arrives, I swear it"

Kove walks away with Tessa following

"so how long does it take you to heal from fatal wounds?"

Piro gave Naruto the two legendary blades of the main Uzumaki family, and with that, Naruto's trip to hell began... how many promises can you break in one day? Piro has broke about 12 before... damn he is an ass

===different training ground===

Kove stood there with the sand sibs, Haku, and Tessa

"alright"

"and so Kove fixes Gaara's seal, Gaara becomes able to sleep, Haku and Tessa tor... I mean 'love' Gaara some more, and Temari and Kankuro go back to the Hotel to sulk

===Hokage office===

"Hokage sama?"

"yes? What is it Kove-kun?"

"i would like to request the ape summoning contract from you"

"that contract is a family heirloom you know"

"my intel also notes, your son refuses to sign it, I request to have it used by the light branch family of the Uzumaki clan, our clan has found the dragon contract, and the fox contract, but your family has the ape contract, and to have all three perfect matches, we need your ape contract, the only ones to have direct contact with the scroll, will be the heirs of the light branch head"

"i don't see why I can't allow you to on one condition"

Kovedian nodded "name it"

"if a family member of mine were to wish to sign it, then you allow them to, and I shall allow your family to weild the power to summon the apes"

"i see no harm in it, a shared summoning of the ape contract is a small price to pay, we shall make a system so your family will be able to come and sign, but mine won't be tricked, we shall sign them after the exams, and after Naruto passes my test"

"you seem confident he will"

"if he doesn't the first tim, he will the second, or the third, or maybe after the thirty-ninth? He is as thick headed as Piro"

"well I wish you luck in the exams"

===one month later===

looking at the contestants, we have the sand siblings, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari, we got the Hyuuga prodigy, Neji Hyuuga, the shockingly lazy genius, Shikamaru Nara, the powerful bug user Shino Aburame, then there was the intimidating figure of Kovedian Uzumaki, but there were three people missing... several people were gonna be pissed off if they didn't show... although several were simply worried at the moment

Sakura "where are those two?"

Ino "they will be here, any second now, they will show up and surprise everyone with a big entrance"

the proctor on the other hand had a different viewpoint "alright then, everyone better do their best, considering how many of you decided to play hookey"

"Piro better make it here in time, or else..." the shadows that seem to cover the man were enough to get everyone to back away slowly

===on top the Kage box===

A tall Powerful man whom was laying down, was drinking a green fizzy drink, and had some popcorn, he was eating and drinking, while waiting for the show to start

===back in the arena===

the proctor was about to declare the start when suddenly the wind picked up, and as a crash was heard, there was a cloud of dust keeping everyone from seeing the cause, and as the dust cleared, everyone saw Piro, and Naruto Uzumaki, Piro was squatting down with a lazy to bored expression on his face, while Naruto seemed completely tired

"sorry we're late, but slowpoke here, kept me waiting"

"you made me run all the way from the mountain range to here, starting when you woke me up at the crack of dawn, making me train till we left, you piece of shit"

suddenly Piro was hit in the back of the head by Kovedian

"i told you not to overdo it"

"no, you said to make sure he was alive"

the proctor got tired of their argument, so he just ignored them

"alright then, shall we begin the tournament already? And before you ask, anyone who does not show up in the arena when their name is called, they are disqualified"

And so the tournament began with Naruto and Kovedian in the arena, both in their normal clothes, only, Naruto had the Uzumaki blades on the side of his waist, and they were staring each other down.

"begin"

the moment the proctor spoke the word, Kovedian spoke

"the first test, jutsu, all jutsu, tai, nin, and gen, whatever you got, I want you to use it"

Naruto rushed forward raising his foot, and when Kove raised his arms to block, wights were released, and they kept going, slamming right into Kovedian, sending him back a few feet, which resulted in Kove's right eye twitching

Kove retaliated before Naruto had time to put his foot down, and so, when Naruto saw a drop kick coming at his head, so when he went flying backwards, he was not shocked

"physically, you should be stronger, your speed won't save you all the time"

Naruto ran up to Kove and tried to punch with his right hand, but Kove moved out of the way, as well as every single punch Naruto threw, Kove even went far enough to make it look like he was dancing, and Piro playing 'can't touch this' was not helping, as Naruto threw a backhand punch, Kove dropped into a split, and back flipped while throwing his legs up to kick Naruto in the face, but Naruto did a back flip as well, avoiding the attack, and so they went face to face in a fist fight, Naruto threw a punch, Kove blocked it, and threw a kick at Naruto's face, while Naruto moved out of the way, he sent a kick to Kove's gut, which was stopped by a raised knee, and as they kicked each other and sent the other away from them, Kove spoke again

"where are your jutsu? I know you have some ninjutsu. That's the type you are, I know you have some, what about your seals?"

Naruto pulled out a seal and activated, the effect of the seal released a giant wave of fire at Kove, which was stared at, while Kove focused chakra, did some hand signs, and held his hands out as a black ball formed, and as the fire dragon came closer, the black ball absorbed it, the ball became bigger, everyone was in shock, while one set of eyes seemed to be smirking, the ball was raised above Kove's head

"when you face a powerful opponent, you have to be aware of what you throw at him, 'Dark Reverse Jutsu!'"

Suddenly, the fire that was launched at Kove, soared through the air, and it was black, while Naruto slammed his hands into the ground, and a purple dome appeared just in time to block the attack.

"Interesting, how did that work?"

"Your joking right? I use a certain amount of chakra for each seal, that barrier can block any jutsu, as long as I can match the amount of chakra the jutsu it blocks has, and so when your attack came at me, I figured you added chakra to it, so I just added more chakra to the seal, and activated the barrier, but you added a bit more than I thought, a little overkill huh?"

"Actually, dark chakra is a bit more potent compared to normal chakra, and my guardian has endless supplies of dark chakra, so, allow us to continue, and dealing with your jutsu, I assume your seals can imitate any jutsu?"

"As long as I have the type of chakra, for example, to be able to use a dark jutsu, like the one you did, you would have to charge one of my seals with it"

"Interesting, so you can steal other bloodlines even?"

"As long as they charge a seal with that chakra, yeah, but I can't steal chakra, yet"

"Alright, you pass the jutsu part, seeing as you obviously don't need or use genjutsu, that and thanks to my Guardian, i'm immune to them, so onto the swordsman test, draw your Uzumaki blades"

both ninja drew their blades, Naruto rushed in first, but what happened shocked everyone, when Kove brought his sword down, it turned into a monstrous blade(think Nightmare's soulcalibur, from SoulCalibur) while the blade in his left hand became a seven foot long katana

"Isn't that a bit ridiculous? You trying to compensate for something?"

"Good one, but how are you gonna deal with the darkness?"

Naruto was shot back from a kick, as Kove followed him, bringing the katana up and watching as Naruto blocked with the legendary blade of wind, but Naruto also watched as the other dark blade, came down on him, which he solved by slashing the katana with the spirit blade, and seeing as Kove had a good enough grip, that slash threw Naruto out of danger, the ground on the other hand, now had a giant gash, Naruto was sweating, and was almost getting scared, Kove was taking him seriously, and he was hoping he would screw around a bit, but now he knew, if he wanted to live, he had to take things up a step.

Stabbing the two Uzumaki blades into the ground, Naruto pulled out a scroll, and opened it, revealing nine storage seals, and as he added chakra, nine blades came out, Kove seeing something suspicious, focused dark chakra, and as he did, he watched Naruto grow nine fox tails, while he grew a dragon tail, as well as two powerful dragon wings.

Now, both were in half demon forms, so this was gonna be very interesting... or lead to a very big disaster.

Naruto had eleven blades, one attached to each tail somehow, and then the two legendary blades he had in his hands, Kove had a thick dragon tail, which had spikes, and then his wings, Kove had experience, Naruto had numbers, which will win?

Naruto ran at Kove, Kove rushed Naruto, and so, the battle began, Kove started things off by ducking and launching his tail at Naruto, who blocked by crossing the Uzumaki blades, and then sent all nine blades from nine different directions, which were blocked by Kove's wings, and with a flap, Naruto was thrown back, and Kove rushed him, not letting up, and so, Naruto sent a surge of chakra to the spirit blade, which shockingly became a giant buster sword(first tsurugi, and we all know, the katana is the masamune, Sepheroth and Cloud's swords, which I do not own)

"our ancestors were always at ends, they sealed their souls into swords, and so, when the weilder learns how to, their souls are released, hundreds of years ago, Sephiroth, the ultimate warrior, he was unbeatable, then Cloud came along, and fought him, our ancestors knew of this legend, which was lost over time, all besides the fact they were once here, the story dates back thousands of years, but our ancestors honored their power, by recreating their blades, then sealing their true forms"

"Piro informed me of them two, one wanted to end the world, while the other wanted to save it, Sepheroth was demented"

"true, but it was not his state of mind we respected, it was his swordsmanship, he was at the top, the best of the best, and swordsmen always honor one another, no matter if they are the enemy or your friend"

===Kove's first flashback===

standing across from a five foot tall Kove(Kove by the way, is seven feet tall in the present time, Piro is six and a half), with shorter hair was a tall giant, he stood about nine feet, and was a titan of a man

"it does not depend on how powerful or honorable a warrior is, it does not depend on who side they are on, when two warriors meet in battle, they should honor the skills of their opponent, you should show them respect for the power they have earned, no matter how obtained, all power is earned, and you should show them how much you honor them by not holding back, anything less is an insult, when you fight an enemy, you fight to kill, anything less then all out, will be an insult"

"what about the hidden summons you wanted to go hunt? Would you use them against your opponent when you find them?"

"if they earn it, but that power would be a little overkill you know, besides, with your fantastic knowledge, skill, and power, how will you ever top me? The man with perfect power, skill, and knowledge"

"by obtaining that same level of skill power and knowledge you have"

the tall man looked at Kove and raised an eyebrow

"how?"

"i shall learn everything there is to know about power, and with that knowledge, I shall gain skill through experience, and then I shall make sure you know my version of your own personal jutsu"

===end flashback===

"there is no true way to know when to not hold back, and make things as amusing as possible, I guess that's what he wanted me to learn, how to loosen up, I guess I never was able to use it cuase I was always too serious"

"what?"

"nothing, just the past coming back to haunt me"

on a certain building, there was a giant smile on a certain man's face

"shall we continue?"

Naruto jumped up, and launched a surprisingly smart attack, using the buster sword as a shield, he started having all nine of his tails repeatedly rain down stabs, which Kove was diverting, and he also noticed each were coated in wind chakra, protecting them from being destroyed by Kove's blades, as well as his tail, and Kove was almost being pushed to his limits, when he yelled out something shocking.

"kenjutsu passed"

with a spin, all of Naruto's blades were thrown off coarse, while Naruto expected to just land and go all out, he was shocked when he was blasted away by black flames.

Looking up from his lying position, he saw Kovedian with a mouth full of razor sharp teeth

"guardian control test"

the words shocked everyone, and when Kovedian undid his belt, and let his jacket fall to the ground, a pillar of smoke rose from the ground, enough to shock even Guy and Lee, and considering Kovedian never took that coat off, they all wondered how much that boy was holding back, and when Naruto just let his vest, fall to the ground, which did nothing, and then Naruto began to grow fur, Kovedian was revealed from the smoke, and when he was fully revealed, everyone was in shock, there standing before them, was a half dragon, Kove stood about twelve feet tall, had about five feet of tail, and his wing span was about fourteen feet, his clawed feet and hands looked painful, his muscles were ridiculous, and he also had four horns, two on each side of his head, all four pointing forward, the ones on the top bent upwards near the end, and the bottom ones bent downwards, this guy didn't have bazookas for arms, he had cannons, plain and simple, he was powerful looking, and scary, his rows upon rows of sharp black teeth were completely deadly, and the fact he breathed out black flames, was just shocking, then everyone looked at Naruto.

Naruto had grown to about a simple ten feet tall, he had nine tails, and he had huge muscles, just about the size of Kovedian, Naruto was a fox-human hybrid, and had just as sharp teeth, only his were white, and shiny

and so, the battle of titans began, fox vs. dragon

===end of chapter===

**I was thinking of doing a new fiction, one about sending both my Narutos I created and putting them into cannon, what do you think? Would it work, does it sound interesting?**

**Oh well, have fun**

===joke man===

Naruto rushed forward, and threw a fist at Kovedian, and Kovedian grabbed it, and then Kove's tail came around and tried to stab Naruto, which was also grabbed, but then Kovedian flew into the air, with Naruto, and Naruto tried to get off by having his tails attack Kove's wings, and Kove responded by launching them both back to earth, when they got about fifty feet into the air, which was fast, due to the power behind Kove's dragon wings, the fact things were elevating to this level was a first in the chunnin exams, no gennin waited till they were kage level to enter these damn exams, why would thes bastards? And so when Naruto was about to hit ground, he bit Kove, which was not a very bright idea, and neither was Kove biting Naruto, and so, when both hit the ground, everyone saw Naruto nursing a sore jaw, while Kove was spiting out fur.

"this will most likely get us nowhere, let this test end with the strongest attack in your arsenal"

Kovedian would rather save his energy so he could enjoy watching idiots beat on each other, rather than rest in some damn hospital, and he honestly hated the taste of fur, who wouldn't?

Naruto started charging up red chakra at his mouth, while black flames started to surround Kovedian, and when Naruto opened his mouth, a red beam came out, while when Kove opened his, a black thunder dragon came out, when the attacks connected, there was an explosion

"so it seems the test ends here"

Naruto was back to normal, while Kovedian was still in his half dragon form

"how are you still a dragon?"

"i am powerful enough to pull off the black lightning dragon eight times in this form, and matching the power of one was your test, Naruto-sama"

And with that, Kovedian returned to normal, I shall except you as the rightful heir, but I warn you, as a member of your council, I will not allow you to soil our name, so if you marry any other woman than that Hinata chick, who already passed my test, then I shall be the one to administer the boot to your ass as you leave the clan, and pass your title to whomever is next in line, proctor, I forfeit,"

Kovedian walked from the arena, and Naruto looked shocked, and then smiled,

"well cousin, I hope we will be able to have a rematch someday"

===kage box===

the Kazekage was sitting next to the Hokage, and they were deep in conversation about the power behind the Uzumaki clan

And the Kazekage was secretly drooling, he wanted that power, he needed that power, so he would go and ask the Kovedian boy about joining him later

===on top of kage box===

"you should have said you were coming, I would have made the show more entertaining"

"you think I would ever be entertained by some weakling like you"

"i learned your technique didn't I?"

"i told you to get your own"

"you know I told you I was gonna learn to copy yours, and as you said, I would never be able to use it properly without a base element, which we both know I don't have, but I have now learned how to do it, proving you wrong, don't worry though, I will only show you in our next training spar"

"you were actually a bit gentle with him, that or you have gotten weaker since I last saw you, that black lightning dragon was not even close to your most powerful jutsu, so why say it was?"

"the snake is near, we need our energy, and I can't go wasting it on these fights that would only weaken us, you sense the tainted chakra of the snake as well, and I assume that's why your here right?"

His only answer was a nod, and so Kovedian left, and rejoined the others, and everyone was shocked to see he had his jacket back on, and both his swords were in their sheaths

===the real end===

**this chapter was long and serious, and the new oc, you will like him, he is a comedic character, but he will be the strongest, period, it will be almost impossible to beat him, and that is because he trained me, and he also has some of the best weapons you will ever see, and he will also reveal a very powerful comedic jutsu next chapter, that will put thousand years of pain to shame, so I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and wish me luck with the next one, I will need it...**


	13. Chapter 13

**The 13th chapter, when I started this fiction I thought it was gonna fail... for some odd reason, I doubted myself, and now I don't, but this, and most likely the next chapter, shall be co-written with my brother and my cousin, for I need their sense of humor to assist me in the battles.**

**===in the arena===**

Piro stood across from Neji, and he looked bored...

Piro seriously was underestimating his opponent, and by the sweat on Neji's face, he was seriously overestimating his...

Piro's and Dosu's battle at the prelims still fresh in Neji's mind. He was pretty nervous. Piro had enough power when holding back to break a man's arm off, Neji had every damn right to be nervous dammit.

Neji got into the jyuuken stance as he heard the proctor call the start of the match, and he decided to try to try for the quick win.

Neji went for a quick strike to a tenketsu close to Piro's heart, in order to incapacitate him fast, but not kill him.

Piro yawned as Neji neared him. Almost everyone watching thought he was finished, besides the three people who knew him...

As Neji got in range, Piro fell backwards on his ass, with his knees bent at ninety degree angles, making Neji completely miss him, but as Piro dropped, Neji charged chakra into his right foot, and threw it forward, aiming at the same tenketsu as before.

As Neji's attack neared Piro, the flame obsessed jackass fell back and seemed to simply lay there, with his legs still bent.

Neji got a tick on his forehead from being taken way too lightly, and so he charged chakra throughout his foot, and went for a palm strike to the heart(like what happened in canon against Hinata, only with his foot)

Piro used his bent legs to launch himself out of harms way as he also rolled backwards and ended with himself standing and facing Neji lazily

"You do know that this is my break time right?"

Neji looked like he would murder the next little critter that crossed his path. This Piro person was able to crawl under his skin like a mole through dirt, and he hated it.

Neji rushed forward, forgetting his original plan, stopping before getting too close.

"You are in my range"

Neji got into the stance, shocking the main family members of the Hyuuga, but as Neji was preparing to rush Piro.

Piro watched calmly as Neji prepared one of the strongest Hyuuga attacks, but before he could do anything, Piro kicked the ground, throwing dirt into Neji's eyes, which caused him to lose focus with the technique, as well as causing Kove to slap his forehead, obviously disapproving of the cheap shot.

Neji was trying to rub the dirt from his eyes, obviously, he never expected someone to be that cheap.(neither did the author)

Piro began to casually walk towards Neji.

"You know, all you ninja pride yourselves on your speed, I pride myself on my strength. I did my research on you, when I was told you might actually hurt me, I got curious what they meant, and this gentle palm thing, is not happening. I don't know how 'this'"

As Piro speaks, Neji finishes getting the dirt out of his eyes, and as he looked up at Piro, Piro gently shoved him with his palm, before continuing his speech.

"Will hurt me, when this"

Piro punched Neji in the face, sending Neji flying off his feet and back several feet, and as Neji flew, blood was dripping from his nose, before going on with talking.

"Won't hurt me. Sorry for sending you flying, thought you were a bit tougher than that."

Neji looked up at the big red ape of a man, and just dropped his head back down and just sighed.

"I assume if I get back up, you will just knock me down again huh?"

"of coarse"

Piro walked to the exit lazily, as the medics ran to retrieve Neji, which they found out, he only had a broken nose.

The next match, consisting of Kankuro and Shino, ended before it began as Kankuro gave up, and so, Gaara walked calmly into the arena, and waited.

As Genma stood waiting for the last Uchiha, there was a sudden pick up of the wind, as leaves floated around the stadium, and Kakashi and Sasuke showed up.

And so after Kakashi made sure he wasn't late, Genma informing him he was barely on time, and the two contestants got into places.

Gaara looked at Sasuke as the Uchiha smirked, and Gaara raised an eyebrow as the Uchiha spoke.

"I hope you are stronger than when you fought Lee, cause you'll need the extra power to stand a chance against me"

Gaara spoke evenly, as he addressed the imbecile who thought they could beat him.

"Well I hope you know more than just blowing, you will require more than that to win."

Sasuke felt insulted, his clan's jutsu were mostly fire, due to their natural affinity for it, but while this lowlife stood before him, and had the balls to call his jutsu gay... although he had to admit, putting your fingers to your mouth and blowing does seem rather gay, now that he thought about it... his manhood just took a beating, almost as if some greater power was making him look gay... (I did not invent Sasuke's jutsu, Kishimoto, I believe his name is, did... why would a guy do that to another guy?).

Several of the Konoha nins all looked shocked, mainly cause they used those same fire jutsu.

Sasuke rushed Gaara, and as he reached him, Sasuke was shocked when Gaara dropped down on his back while throwing his foot up, so when Sasuke rushed past Gaara, Gaara's raised foot landed right in between Sasuke's legs... several men wincing, and covering their own privates, though as Gaara jumped up and punched Sasuke in his nose, Sasuke backed up and glared at the sand nin.

Gaara watched Sasuke as he backed up, and without letting him recover, he covered his hands in sand, and punched Sasuke in the chest and then smirked as the boy wheezed and coughed, then Gaara gathered his sand and formed a baseball bat, which he swung and hit Sasuke in his head, which left a nice big bruise on the left side of his face.

Sasuke now had a throbbing pain in his head, while still confused about why Gaara is so different from his psychotic personality that he saw at the first exams, as well as before, and now he was wondering why the boy was switching tactics, instead of going straight to trying to crush him with his sand, he is using his sand to create weapons, while he also uses taijutsu to battle, unlike before when he just simply tried to bury you with sand and crush you from the start, this new Gaara confused him.

Gaara looked at Sasuke, but when a solidified sand board flew up and slapped Sauke in the face, like when you step on a loose board in a house, he stumbled back, but he stepped on a rake made of sand, and like the other cliche moves he has been using, the rake went up and slapped Sasuke in the back of the head.

Sasuke learned a whole new level of hate, which he has placed right up there, a few levels under Itachi hatred, which was humiliation rage, he was gonna kill this boy, and he was gonna enjoy it, so by jumping back and up the wall, he did the hand seals for the jutsu he spent all month learning.

Everyone was shocked by what they saw, Sasuke was using the chidori, and as he rushed Gaara, the sand sibling smirked, and when Sasuke got about twelve feet from him, Sasuke all of a suddenly fell down a hole, and lost control of the chidori, and was trapped in the damn sand boy's clutches, as the sand wrapped around his form, while getting extremely pissed off, Sasuke fought the sand every step of the way, but no matter how much Sasuke fought, Gaara was still covering him in sand. Gaara lifted Sasuke out of the hole as he was covered in sand with only his head showing.

Suddenly, up in the stands, people just started falling asleep, and as the civilians stayed asleep, the weaker ninja also went to sleep, high genin and up were able to stay awake, and as everyone watched on, they heard a wall collapse, as well as an explosion at the Kage box.

(note: I will go through what each cannon char is doing, then I have my three ocs, and then a new oc to introduce, and yes, he is the strongest of the ocs)

Kankuro and Temari jumped down and stood by Gaara the moment the genjutsu began, though when Baki jumped down with them, in order to fight Genma, he was shocked when his own team struck him from behind, Temari began with using a wind jutsu to back Baki into a corner, as Kankuro released his puppets and sent them after Baki, and while in the corner, Baki was having greater trouble avoiding both the poisonous attacks Kankuro's puppets were spitting out at him, and then there were all the wind strikes that Temari was sending at him, Baki was just glad Gaara wasn't joining in, though when the boy did he would have even more trouble, though he also had to question why his team was going against him, and in turn, their own village, though the fact he found Gaara sleeping a few days ago, probably meant someone solved the seal problem, and now Gaara feels he owes them.

Gaara released his sand from Sasuke as several sand ninja jumped down to combat them, but that didn't get them very far due to them getting attacked by sand, and as Sasuke saw who Gaara chose to fight with, he figured he would just get a rematch, and jumped along the sand and began attacking the Suna-nin that he got close to.

Might Guy decided to make the invasion a challenge and so he and Kakashi were taking down all they could, while Sakura took cover, and as she saw Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino all protecting the unconscious civilians, she decided to swallow her fears and went to fight alongside the rest of the rookies.

Piro decided to have fun with one of his personalized weapons, and so as we see him, he also has two insane looking gauntlets, which appeared to make his hands twice as big, while they were already big to begin with, they looked to have a solid red brick of some kind of metal attached to his fingers, while another solid brick of metal was on the back of his hands, though the sound ninja that ran at him regretted it a moment later when Piro moved with ease, as well as great speeds, and landed a solid punch on his stomach, though he now had no stomach, the ninja surrounding Piro at that moment, were in shock, including the Konoha ninja, and then when he continued to plow through the enemy, there were guts and blood everywhere, and every single corpse Piro left behind was missing a chunk of their body.

Teuchi had a metal spoon in his right hand, and he was twirling it in his hand with ease, and as a ninja went up to him with a sword, ready to fight, Teuchi parried the first stab, and the kicked the man in his face, knocking him back to his pals.

"That guy knocked you back with a spoon? What the fuck?"

Obviously not everyone was willing to believe an old guy was able to fight, with a metal spoon, while his daughter was sitting behind him, with a random girl and her younger sister, which in fact were in the middle of their meal when the invasion started, though now the three girls were trying to stay behind Teuchi while he defended them with all his strength.

Teuchi stood his ground as the sound ninja began to taunt him.

"Maybe Orochimaru-sama will allow us to have some fun with those stupid girls before he experiments on them, and then kills them when the experiment fails."

Teuchi growls as the ninja close in on him, his daughter, and his customers, as a shout gathered the attention of the cruel ninja.

"Lightening Dragon jutsu."

A dragon made of lightening came from nowhere and took all the ninja down, as Kovedian walked up to Teuchi and spoke.

"Is it me, or are these ninja just outnumbering us, rather than actually proving to be any threat?"

Ayami looked at their savior, and just decided to take advantage of him

"Maybe you should stay with us so we can be safe?"

Kovedian sighed as he saw another group of enemy nin coming at them, and so he released some of the dark dragon's power, transforming his left arm into a dragon claw, and released a dark lightening dragon, taking them down with ease, though as the four civilians watched him do it, they were kinda in shock at the energy the man was releasing, and they were also in shock, though as he spoke, they all came out of their stupor.

"My name is Kovedian, and you must be the Ichiraku family Naruto speaks highly of you. Come, we must get you all to safety"

As Kove began to walk away, the four followed close behind the man with a dragon arm, as said ninja slayed any who came too close.

Meanwhile...

Naruto was in the middle of chasing down Kabuto, and the stupid bastard was slipping past everyone of his seal attacks, and Naruto had to admit that the bastard was slippery, he was not even able to hit him once, that is until Kabuto ran into a seal array that was placed by a shadow clone that was waiting for Kabuto, though as the shadow clone removed the anbu cloak, instead of the silver haired traitor, he found a snake... ironic...

Naruto sighed and decided to go and randomly stop whatever sound or sand ninja he came by, though he missed it when a shadow ran by the area he just left.

Meanwhile with the Hokage, starting at the beginning of the invasion---

Up in the Hokage box, there is an explosion causing the whole building to shake, and a green fizzy liquid falls from the roof, followed by a silver cup...

Orochimaru spares one second to wonder what spilled. And in a matter of seconds Orochimaru is on toip the kage box, holding a kunai to Sarutobi's neck.

Suddenly, Orochimaru felt something tap his shoulder, and as he turned to yell at the idiot, but upon spotting said 'idiot' he began to sweat...

Behind Orochimaru is something that can only be described as a titan among men, and he couldn't help but sweat as he had to just about crack his neck to look at his eyes, and considering he can extend his neck to ridiculous lengths, that is saying something.

The man looked to be at least 10 feet tall, and if he could measure with his eyes, about four and a half feet wide, and he also took note, that it was all muscle, huge ridiculous wall of muscle... and he had murder in his cold blue eyes

He wore baggy blue jeans, black leather work boots, white t-shirt, black leather biker jacket, single shoulder armor plate on the left shoulder, black leather belt(with several seals on it) with metal buckle, silver amulet like necklace, with a silver chain, that seemed to release a pure feeling, he also had a cool pair shades hanging from the neck of his shirt, while an empty metal flask hung on the belt.

The man also possessed several throwing axes, hanging from his belt, with black leather gauntlets on his arms, he also noticed a sword handle hanging from the belt as well.

Suffice to say, Orochimaru was never before more intimidated, or scared, especially not at the same time...

"Hello? May I help you?" it sounded weak, but compared to the tower that looked like it wanted him dead (can you truly blame him?)

"You spilled my drink" it was a simple statement, and the fact the huge monster was still wanting to eviscerate the little man, which Orochimaru could almost feel happening.

"I shall pay for it?" it sounded like a question, probably hoping the giant would say fine... too bad he was wrong...

"It's a long walk to obtain this drink, and that journey, is something you cannot take. That, and you made me drop my favorite cup. So, either you must be filthy rich, and be able to compensate me, or you are right, you will pay for it." As the large man speaks, he gains an evil smirk, that sorta made Orochimaru scared, and jealous. This guy had the size, the aura, and the smirk, to make a seasoned shinobi shit himself, while Orochimaru just made little kids cry...

Orochimaru took a step to the side, as the large man stepped a bit closer to scare him, sadly, Orochimaru had a plan. And that stupid plan also guaranteed his demise.

The large fright train stepped to the left, and Orochimaru yelled

"Get the barrier up now!"

Suddenly, a giant purple wall, showed up, as the large man moved out of it's way, but sadly, the metal flask was burned in half... as the second barrier came up, the man stepped out of the way again, this time, the rest of his flask fell to the ground as the rope binding it, was burned apart... the first half fell to it's doom, while the second falls to the first wall, and burns to melted metal that sinks into the building...

As the tall man stands there looking at the hole, that his flask fell into, Sarutobi felt the hate rolling off the man, and decided to get the fuck away from Orochimaru, so he moved his student's arm, and slowly walked... alright so he ran like hell to the other side of the roof...

"I can pay for that, how about you join my village, and you can have all the sake and flasks you want... sound good?" Orochimaru seemed to be trying to get out of this fight... sadly he pissed the man off when he spilled the drink, but when he killed the flask, he signed his death warrant, then a scream reached their ears...

"who the hell threw this cup on my head?! Dammit!, Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Obviously, someone died holding his cup, so now his cup was either destroyed, or covered in blood, if not both... Orochimaru has never witnessed this amount of killer intent, not even when he was in the Akatsuki, and Kisame dropped his sword on Hidan's foot... he also learned a lot of new swear words that day... but this man probably wanted him deader than dead at this moment...

The very large man looks at Orochimaru, before turning his head to the ground.

"This is what I think of your deal"

The very large man, lifted his very large boot, and made a very heavy stomp, Orochimaru sensed chakra running through the building, and as he was preparing to launch his own attack, but when a giant hand, came up from the ground, and flipped Orochimaru the bird... everyone was confused...

"What the fuck is that?"

"That is my "Great Defiance Jutsu"(original, mine, don't take and or use it) it's show time"

As the giant says that, He kicks the metal hand forward and it rockets towards Orochimaru, who was in shock at the strength the man had, as his leg was ripped off, from the force that it passed him at...

Everyone looked on in shock, a giant, metal, middle-finger just tore a man's leg off... leaving them all speechless, and Orochimaru makes a hand sign, and a hand reaches from his mouth... and another Orochimaru climbs out of the first Orochimaru

The giant man looks on as the little man spits up another little man, and his only thing to say to that is

"You know, I thought you were just ugly and dumb at first, but apparently, you somehow find the time to be gross too... Time to see just how many retards you got stored up in there..."

Orochimaru begins to sweat, and so, he pulls out his trump card, and does the hand seals, as two coffins jump out of the ground, but when he sees the third being pulled back in, he looks to see Sarutobi doing hand seals to stop the third one from forming.

"Damn you sensei!"

"It is already bad enough you summoned the first two, I refuse to allow you to disturb more of the dead!"

The coffins open up to reveal the Shodaime, and the Nidaime, hokages, Hashirama, and Tobirama Senju.

"Old monkey? Is that you?"

"You got old..."

Sarutobi looked sad, the giant didn't seem to care

"So you can't fight alone? You had to summon zombies? This is gonna be fun" the evil smile on his face almost made the two dead Hokages get back into the coffins, and when the large man began to use both his hands, each doing one handed seals, shocking everyone present, and both hands were doing the same seals, as all of a sudden, the rock coffins behind the two Hokages turned to giant fists, and as the giant man made fists with his hands and pulling them backwards, the two giant rock fists fly towards the man, knocking the first and second Hokages down, which would most likely break a weaker, or living man.

The two downed Kages look up at their opponent, and see him standing with two giant stone fists, at his sides, but what they also noticed, was the bit of the metallic glint, that came from them, and so the battle of the titans, (one of them a serious sense of the word) begins,

Hashirama looks at his opponent, and becomes deadly serious

"May we be aware of your name before we begin our battle?"

"They call me the Karthaingo in this land, and allow me to correct you, this isn't a battle, your friend spilled my drink, he destroyed my flask, and he ruined my favorite cup, then, on top of all that, he had the nerve to harass a little old man, he could have just said he was sorry, sorry for spilling my drink, and sorry for making me drop my cup and let the old man go, and we would have been ok, I would have gone back to my seat, but no, he had to pick a fight, insult my honor, and summon you two zombie goons. This sir, is no battle, this is me teaching a punk a lesson, and you two picked the wrong side"

Karthaingo looked his three opponents in the eyes, and Hashirama began doing hand seals as a tree grew and launched at Karthaingo

(Karth is Karthaingo, 1st is Hashirama, 2nd is Tobimaru, Oro is Orochimaru, Saru will be Sarutobi)

Karth lifted his right hand, also lifting the right stone fist into the air, and launches the stone fist at the tree, as metal begins to gather at the knuckles, forming a metal wedge.

2nd jumped over the tree and fist as he did the seals to form a water dragon, and launches it at Karth,

Karth sees the dragon coming, he steps on the second fist, as he launches it into the air, and as it lifts him into the air, avoiding the water dragon, but at the peak of Karth's flight, he slams a fist into the stone fist, and it shatters into a bunch of smaller fists, as he launches them with chakra and aims at 2nd, who was still in the air, and unable to avoid the attack, and would have been struck down, if it wasn't for the tree launching itself in the way, 2nd would have been full of holes, and missing limbs.

And so 2nd lands on the ground, right next to his brother, Karth is standing on the ground as well, with that evil smirk of his, and Orochimaru needed a plan, one that wouldn't backfire, by pissing the very large man off even more...

Orochimaru smirks as a snake comes out of his throat, as the snake opens it's mouth and spits out a sword, and as he pulls the sword from it's mouth, the snake returns down his throat...

Sarutobi notices the snake sannin's actions, but also sees Karth having too much fun with the two undead kages, and doesn't see it, and so, with a poof of smoke, a few words, and he is ready to help.

Karth stares down the two kages

1st "You are a very powerful opponent, where did you gain this much skill, especially with how young I believe you are?"

"Too late for compliments, they won't save you here, I refuse to reveal the origins of my strength"

2nd "Well, I guess it doesn't matter, but we do see a great amount of power within you, greater than that which binds us here, strangely enough, I believe your toying with us"

Karth just smirks and laughs a bit "You get the idea now, the snake is going down"

Orochimaru extended his sword, and watched as a red staff deflected it, and Karth turns his head slightly to look at the damned snake "I'll deal with you two in a second"

Suddenly, two giant, iron hands, come from the ground, binding the two dead kages.

And Orochimaru sweats 'damn you Sarutobi'

Karth stomps the ground as a giant stone fist rises from the roof, and launches it at Orochimaru, with him following close behind it, Orochimaru brings the Kusanagi up to destroy the rock, and as he succeeds, he looks right at a giant fist that is aimed for his face... "damn"

That's all Orochimaru got out before his face could no longer be called that, and when there is a resounding crunch, you have to wonder about his over all health...

Orochimaru falls to his knees, and begins to dissolve into mud... and he comes from the ground not to far away

"I couldn't escape before you broke my nose, but at least I'm alive to tell the tale"

"Not for long you pair of boots" a response like that from any man half this guy's size would piss the sanin off, but what can he do to a man twice his size?

Orochimaru watches as the man grabs the three throwing axes, that are about as big as normal axes... that are completely made of metal... and chucks them at him.

Thinking quick, Orochimaru swung the Kusanagi, and broke the Iron hand holding the first two Kages in place, allowing them to reenter the battle, which Orochimaru has to leave to avoid getting sliced and diced, by the damn axes.

1st and 2nd both look at Karth, both preparing to strike him down, as Saru jumps at them with Enma in his staff form, allowing Karth to continue his assault on the snake, speaking of which.

Orochimaru jumped out of the way of the three axes, and as he did, they followed him... Orochimaru used kusanagai to deflect the axes as he landed, and then continued to deflect them as he was now backpedaling to escape them, and every time he would knock one away, it would come back at him, and these things were big enough to cut him in half if he missed once, and he could only imagine the pain if he didn't have the kusunagai to protect himself with, but upon noticing that the three Hokages were in battle, he also realized, he was going mono a mono with the giant... he was screwed.

Karth raised an eyebrow as he just stood there watching the battle of Kages, absentmindedly controlling his axes to go after the horrid smelling chakra signature.

Saru was battling his old mentors, and he was having a lot of trouble, and the fact that he was curious about this newcomer was also on his mind, although he knew he could rely on the man, although he didn't really want to admit he trusted him, but the enemy of my enemy is my friend, and now, in the center of the darkness, that the 2nd kage cast over them all, he had to do what he did not want to do...

Summon the Shinigami.

So with the summoning of two shadow clones, he summons the Shinigami, and when the Shinigami shoves his hand into the spiritual form of the kage, and he runs and takes the souls of the 1st, and 2nd Hokages, as he then is freed of the giant shadow that made him blind, allowing him to see Orochimaru, and so, he rushes to take him to the Shinigami's stomach with him.

Karthaingo noticed the Kage, and so, in order to give him a hand, Karth focuses and with two of the axes hitting the kusinagi, he manages to disarm Orochimaru of the kusanagi blade, as it lands on the ground, and Orochimaru is shocked to see his old sensei jumping in front of him, as he holds him by the shoulders, and he is unable to move, and so in a last ditch effort to win, he summons what strength he has, and focuses enough chakra to float the kusanagi in the air, and stab Sarutobi.

Seeing what the snake was gonna do, Karth looks at his giant, metal statue, and with a bit of chakra manipulation, he launches it at the sword.

Orochimaru manages to get the sword into the air, and as he was about to use it to stab the old man in the back, a giant metal hand lands on it, strangely enough, flipping him off... he remembers that damn statue, he hates that damn statue, that statue is gonna haunt his nightmares...

Sarutobi appears to be weakening as Orochimaru holds onto life, and Sarutobi sighs, as he speaks for the last time

"If I cannot drag you to the Shinigami's stomach with me, then I'll take the one thing that you treasure most, your jutsu"

And now we deal with the canon style way of Sarutobi removing Orochimaru's arms, and dieing himself.

Karthaingo looked at the scene where the sound four drop the barriers and retrieve the kusanagi for Orochimaru, and then they help him with his escape, as the six armed sound nin spits web on the ninjs who try to catch them

Karthaingo stands there looking where his enemy ran off to, as Kovedian jumps down and lands beside him.

"So what did you do to the pedophile?"

"Not enough apparently" Karthaingo answers as he touches a seal on his belt and a flask appears in his hand, and he looks at Kovedian expectantly, but when Kove lifts up a burnt and dented metal cup, Karthaingo narrows his eyes at the last known location of the cause "The damn snake isn't dead yet"

"I assume you want to hunt him down in order to obtain righteous retribution for your cup and old flask"

"He ruined my first flask, and my favorite cup, I have to go get them fixed now, you better believe I'm hunting him down, but right now, I got other things to do"

Kove looks at Karth, knowing what he was talking about

"I think your a little obsessed... and here's your cup, as well as the flask that is still partially there, and the melted piece that still burns a bit"

Karthaingo looked at the pieces of flask, as he grabs them and places them in a pouch with his poor cup, and places them in his pocket

"You do realize I recreated your jutsu right?"

"It will never be a match for mine"

"I still learned how to do it"

"So, I also created the way to use it with just my fire element, way before you learned to use it"

"Damn you"

===end chapter===

**I am sorry I took so long to get this chapter up, but you understand how bad the invasion is, though I will end up skipping Sarutobi's funeral, mainly cause I have no need to add it, cause nothing happens, so the next chapter is gonna start with a council meeting about my ocs, so I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, and I also hope you enjoy the next one.**

**Also, the next chapter will probably take a while before it shows up, so be a bit more patient with me.**


	14. Chapter 14

**It's about time I got another one of these chapters up, this is a joint fiction of me and two of my fans, though they are just my pals that sit in front of me and tell me what they want their ocs to do, while I talk and act for my oc, and all the cannon characters, and Karthaingo and Piro, are finally together with me to complete another chapter.**

**So here we go.**

**===council chambers in the Hokage tower===**

Kovedian, Karthaingo, and Piro were rudely dragged into this dark room, filled with old geezers, and pompous assholes... why does this seem familiar?

A random civilian council member, decided to begin.

"Alright, as far as we know, the third made a deal to allow you to join the village, and as far as we see, you are capable ninja, and will be great assets to the village. Concerning your bloodlines though, how would you like to start up clans here as we?"

Karthaingo looked to be thinking about something, scratching the back of his head.

"So basically, your telling me I'm good at fighting, and you need me around, but what do you mean start a clan?"

Hiashi Hyuuga looked irritated, and so he sounded a little annoyed, but he decided he wanted the civilian council to shut up more than he wanted to just sit in his office at home.

And Piro's ranting about wanting a damn banana, was truly getting on everyone's nerves.

"The fools over there want you three to screw around with women, so there will be more people with your powers around, so our village can be more powerful then it already is."

Kovedian looked at Hiashi for a few seconds before asking his question.

"I assume this meeting has been going on for several hours huh?"

Kove's question was answered by Shibi.

"We have been in this room four eight hours, listening to them argue about asking Jariya of the sannin to be Hokage."

Karthaingo looked taken back a bit by that statement.

"You mean that old pervert who writes the cheesy porno? Why would you ask him?"

Tsume looked at Karth for a few seconds before answering.

"Jariya of the sannin is a very respected and powerful ninja, and at the moment, the only sannin who is willing to be in Konoha willingly, and doesn't want to kill anyone."

Karthaingo simply asked a simple question.

"Then why don't you guys ask him to be Hokage already?"

Koharu of the elder council was looking irritated with the three ninja before her.

"What right do you have to ask what we plan to do with our village?"

Piro simply bursts out a demand.

"Bitch! Go get me a banana!"

Everyone of the council members were thinking he was an idiot, and they were mostly right.

Karthaingo reached into his pocket and pulled out some bread, speaking to the Council lady, then turns to Piro, for a short time, then turns back to address the council once again.

"Ignore him, he's just hungry. You, eat this it's banana bread, it's tasty. Now, before you got your panties in a bunch, what I was saying was, if you guys already had someone in mind, how come you didn't ask him? Did you have someone else you were considering? I wasn't demanding anything."

Kovedian looked between the two ninja and decided to defuse the situation, and it had nothing to do with him not having said anything since he arrived...

"I believe they would go and do that, but it is most likely they wanted to deal with us first."

Karth turned to Kove.

"Well whats to deal with? We're here, we're not making trouble, in fact, I just got them out of trouble."

Kove sighed as he responded, trying to ignore Piro as he happily sings the nom nom song, while noming away at the banana bread, strangely in tune with a mouth full of food.

"Well you do realize, they also wanted the chance to convince us to let them use our children as soldiers, the whole clan thing is a cover up they use, so they can convince us to make the soldiers, they want an army of us three..."

Kove looks at Piro for about a second before speaking again.

"Though they don't want us training them, for obvious reasons."

Karth spoke up as Kove ended his little speech.

"I already knew that, I wanted to see what they were gonna tell me."

As Piro continued the nom nom song, several members of the council were trying their hardest to ignore him, though with none speaking at the moment, it was all they were able to hear.

Kovedian did several hand seals, charged electrical chakra into his hand, and slapped Piro upside the head.

"Shut up"

Piro pretended to be hurt, as he sat crying in the corner.

Hiashi sighed as he decided to end the meeting, feeling he should stop the civilian council members before they convinced the three powerful warriors to slay them all, considering the ninja council warned them they were not gonna save them if the three men decided to deal with any member of the civilians before they even sent the anbu to go retrieve them.

"Well, since the matter of the three new ninja to our ranks has been dealt with, you three may go."

Piro decided to rudely yell out a random comment.

"I will leave when I'm good and ready, Dammit!"

Karthaingo spared a second to look at Piro, then turned to address the council.

"So what are we gonna do now that the old man is gone?"

Danzo of the high council decided to speak up and answer.

"'We' as in us on the council, shall speak amongst ourselves and decide the best course of action."

Kovedian glared at the old war hawk as he spoke in a demanding tone.

"And I, as in the acting head of the Uzumaki clan, till our actual clan head is of age, demands my rightful place here on this council to be discussed now."

Koharu decided to truly become stupid.

"How dare you claim to be apart of that brat's clan, when the stupid brat doesn't even have a clan."

Karthaingo looked a bit offended as he snapped at the old hag while pointing at her.

"You listen here grandma, if it wasn't for me, you would be up to your earballs in snake trouble. So here's the deal, we either conduct this meeting properly, with all members, of the council, or I'm gonna find that snake I scared off, and chase him back here. So unless you have something constructive to say, shut up, and go back to your knitting."

Kovedian appeared to be smirking at Karthaingo, while he pulled a piece of paper from his jacket.

"This paper is signed by the third Hokage, as well as the acting head of the Uzumaki clan, stating I am the current clan head, so you all really don't have a say if I can be here or not."

Hiashi took the paper, and read through it, and then passed the paper on, while noticing the Hokage signature, that could not have been forged, due to previously obtained means.

"According to the contract, the light branch has the ape contract of the Sarutobi clan, it also mentions that the two clans would be sharing the contract, would you mind explaining that?"

"Piro will be in charge of the contract, so if a Sarutobi desired to sign the contract, they would have to bug him."

Piro blurted out a question.

"Why do I have to deal with the newbies?"

"Because it's your contract, that you wanted, you stupid hairless ape."

Piro stands back a bit mumbling something about stupidity and people.

Karthaingo pulls a cup and flask from a seal on his belt, and pours himself a drink.

"So, are you guys gonna discuss stuff, or do me and the monkey gotta leave?"

Kovedian speaks up and ends the council meeting there.

"Well considering they don't trust us, that leaves three peopls strong enough to lead the village, one is a traitor, the second, is a lazy pervert, so I assume they will send the stupid pervert, to get the third person who is capable, who is the gambling drunk, so which means the meeting is over."

Kovedian finishes with a smile. Karthaingo shakes his head, as he speaks.

"Man, and I thought I made bad choices."

Karthaingo, Kovedian, and Piro all walk out.

The entire council blinks a few times before Koharu asked the question they all wondered.

"Were we just dismissed?"

===In the street walking about near the entrance of the village===

Jariya and Naruto were walking towards the gate to leave and get Tsunade, and when they got close enough, they heard Kovedian, who turns to them and says...

"Hang on, We're going with you."

Karthaingo speaks up with a question.

"Where are we going?"

"We as in, me and you, are going with Jariya and Naruto to retrieve the third sanin, while Piro sits here, and keeps the stupid geezers in line."

Piro resumes his mumbling about stupid people.

Jariya looks at Piro, and asks.

"Whats wrong with him?"

Kovedian gives a simple answer.

"Council."

Jariya nods with sympathy.

"I thought the council was going to go get her?" Karthaingo asks with a confused look on his face.

"No, those guys never do anything for themselves, they went to go get us. They are always trying to push their responsibilities onto someone else." Jariya says, "They wouldn't be the council if they didn't."

Karthaingo finally finishes his drink and puts it away, takes a deep breath, and sighs, before asking.

"We ready to get this party started?"

Naruto, at his height of about five feet, looks up at the man who looks to be twice his size...

"Who are you again?"

Karthaingo looks down at him.

"Depends on who's asking."

Naruto looks a little confused.

"Why would who is asking make the answer different?"

Karthaingo thinks for a moment, before sighing then says.

"Nevermind, I'm too tired to mess with people right now, especially after that council meeting. The name is Karth, and judging by what I've heard, you must be Naruto." he responds, reaching out to shake his hand. "That must mean, you are Jariya." he says as he turns to shake his hand next.

Jariya smiles as he responds, while shaking Karth's hand firmly.

"I assume you are one of my many fans."

Karth responds simply.

"I've heard of you, I've just hadn't had time to just sit down and read lately though."

Jariya gasps, and looks shocked for a bit.

"You have never read one of my fabulous books? You must! Here, take the latest copy, already signed and everything."

"Well thanks, when I have the time, I will make it a point to read this, and if I like it, I'll come back for the other books in the previous books."

Jariya lets out a hearty laugh.

"Well if you want the previous books, then you can buy them at the nearest bookstore."

"Alrighty, I'll keep that in mind."

Naruto finds himself getting bored, which leads him to complaining.

"Can we get going? I would like to get the old hag back here, before I become old myself."

Karthaingo turns to Naruto and smirks.

"Awful big words for a little turd, I like you, your spunky. So where to guys, lead the way."

Jariya smiles and begins walking.

"Follow me!"

As they were leaving, Naruto mumbles about turning into a ten foot tall half fox half human demon hybrid, while Piro sulks while walking back home, still mumbling about stupid geezers.

Karthaingo pulls out more banana bread.

"Hey monkey! Take one for the road."

Piro catches the thrown bread as he looks back then turns to return to his hotel room, where there is who knows who waiting.

===several miles from town===

Jariya looks over to Karth, as he asks a question.

"So, what was that drink you had when we met back at the village?"

"It's a special drink, only comes from one place."

Jariya continues to look expectantly at Karth, while Karth appears to not be saying anything more than that.

"Well?"

"Well, it's really hard to explain what it is, it's something you have to try, basically, it's a recipe I picked up in my travels, unfortunately though, it's top secret, I can't give you the recipe."

"Well secrets sometimes need to be kept."

Naruto gave Jariya a dirty look.

"shouldn't what women look like naked, be one of those secrets you don't look into?"

Karthaingo looks at Naruto, and answers for Jariya.

"But some secrets are too fun to keep."

Kovedian speaks up, in order to defend women's privacy with Naruto.

"Wouls you honestly want, the woman who has given her heart and body to you, be seen by other men?"

"I don't think that's the case here."

"Actually, it is, considering the women Jariya puts in his books, who might I add, is the same Jariya you are defending at the moment, are women who are probably married, and have kids, or are dating a guy, and those women don't want every guy to know what they look like naked, how would you feel if you were drawn naked, and sold, while every person looked at you naked?"

"People should be so lucky as to see me naked, thank you very much, I thought you made these girls up Jariya."

Jariys snaps out of his confused state, which was brought on from his and Naruto's argument, turning into Kove's and Karth's argument, to answer.

"What? You thought I was not 100% authentic? I need real women to put in my book, I do not fake anything."

"I just thought you were creative is all, you forget, I haven't looked through here yet, besides, your famous, you have girls coming up to model for you voluntarily don't you?"

"Are you kidding? Women line up to kill me. They would rather burn me at the stake using the books for kindling, then dance around the fire screaming happy days are her again."

"So while your out doing research, do you ever get caught?"

Naruto speaks up at this point.

"Why don't you tell them about when you spied on my girl in the hot springs?"

Karthaingo responded.

"I'm sure he didn't aim to spy on your little lady."

Jariya almost looked scared for a bit, while Kove notices.

"What did he do to scare you?"

Jariya looked down and almost cried.

"He invented a seal to stop perverts five different ways, the way it stops you, depends on the element, and he used an electric shock seal on my nuts, in order to stop me."

Naruto glared at the old man.

"Just be glad I'm not giving the seal activator to Tsunade."

Jariya paled completely.

Karthaingo spoke up.

"That seems like an awful cruel punishment for an accident."

Naruto calmly answered.

"If he wasn't perverted enough to look, he wouldn't have been stupid enough to see Hinata naked."

"That seams a little excessive don't you think? I don't think he aims to look at little girls, stupidity had nothing to do with it."

"Well fine, you can remove it, as soon as I'm no where near, he can drop his pants, and you can apply the removal seal."

"Or I could beat you until you do it, and then, I could apply a seal that beats the crap outta you every time I think you do something stupid."

"Alright, there are several points you need to look at now. The first is that you don't know how strong I am. And the second is that you would have a very hard time creating a seal to beat people up, considering there is no way a piece of paper actually can hurt someone, and third of all, how the hell would you know if I am doing something stupid if you are no where near me?"

Kovedian spoke up in order to counter Naruto's argument for Karth.

"Well, to counter the first one, he trained me, I beat you, and he watched our battle during the exams, so yeah, he does know how strong you are, secondly, the seal would actually be him hurting you, not an actual seal, and with dealing with the when, it doesn't matter, he will do it whenever he feels like it, not when you do something stupid, even if he thinks your thinking something stupid."

Naruto looked at Kove, then at Karth.

"He trained you?"

Kove responded lazily.

"Yes, he did, he is also my older brother, he also has no clan relation to you."

Naruto looked confused.

"But if he is your older brother, then wouldn't that make him my cousin?"

Kovedian sighed from having to explain.

"The clan is made up of three branches, main, dark, and light, Piro and his sister are from the light branch, while you are from the main branch, me and Karth are from the dark branch, but I am the dark branch head because Karth hates paperwork, and council meetings, so he passed the title to me, while Piro had no choice but to accept the title of light branch head, while you have no choice but to be the main branch head, but what most people assume, is that the first three of our clan were brothers, which is incorrect, they were actually three friends, explaining why there are three different family names, we all just battle under the name Uzumaki, which is the main branch's family name, and yes, there have been times when someone from one family has gotten together from someone in a different branch, so anymore questions?"

Naruto shrugged.

Jariya looked to be thinking.

Karthaingo looks to Naruto.

"So, when are you gonna remove that seal?"

Naruto gave the tall Titan a deadpanned look.

"You do realize there are shadow clones right?"

"You do realize, that I could make a hand for every shadow clone you can make, and each of those hands, are capable of jerking your underwear up and over your forhead."

"And the geezer there is supposed to be a seals expert, so why can't he make a shadow clone himself to examine the seal and learn how to remove it?"

"Because where I'm from, we have this rule, if you break it, you fix it, if you can't fix it, then you pay to fix it. You put it on, you can take it off."

"Or I could give him the removal seal and let him do it. Besides all of my seals are completely useful, none of them are broken."

"What do you think old man, how does that sound?"

Jariya looks at the ten foot tall wall.

"Well, you didn't really have to defend me, I could have figured his seal out, eventually."

"Yeah, but I figured if he did it, he can undo it, save you time from having to figure it out. Why waste time on petty seals?"

Naruto looks at the giant questionably.

"Seals can do anything. Imagine if you had wings! Well I have a seal that can do that."

Karthaingo smiles at the thought of having wings. Naruto takes several steps away from him. Karth speaks up.

"Speaking of wings, when are we getting to town? I'm hungry."

Jariya looks ahead a bit before responding.

"Actually, we're here."

**===Chapter end===**

**I apologize for the long wait, but Karth and Piro had conflicting schedules, and the lawnmower wanted a piece of me... but I won the argument. But it did chew on my fingers though, dammit. But either way, I am healing fine, Piro graduated high school. And Karth has gotten interested on how I have been making him look in here. Which I do ask, which of my ocs do you find the most interesting? Kove, Karth, or Piro? They are all powerful, but we wonder what you think of them. But iether way, I hope you enjoy this, and the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright, I am gonna try to get this chapter up sooner than the other one, so enjoy.**

**===Whatever town they find Tsunade in===**

Naruto had went with Jariya to find Tsunade while Kove and Karth lounged about in the hotel room, with an empty bucket covered in the saucy remains of food.

Karth stifles a burp, and says "Now those were good wings..." as he finishes off a glass of his mysterious green beverage, "No one does chicken like General Tso does.".

Kove retorts, " At least it isn't pizza this time, that seems to be all you ever eat, and don't you ever drink any water? That stuff can't possibly be good for you all the time."

Karth chuckles, and then remembers his cup. "Ah, thanks for reminding me." he touches the pendant of his necklace, and then snaps his fingers. The sound itself seems to echo through the hallway, resounding slightly, a few moments later, a tiny angel-like creature appears and says in a bright, cheery voice, "Hi, you called?"

She was very small, no more than a few inches tall with small white wings and a tiny glowing halo. She smiles briefly as she adjusts her flowing white robes, tied with a silver sash.

"That I did, little one." Karth said as he reached to his belt, releasing the seal which held the pieces of his favorite cup.

"Need repairs huh? How did this happen?" She said, gazing at the sad looking pile of silver pieces with her sparkly blue eyes.

"That and a refill if you would be so kind, I'm down to about my last 3 flasks worth." he said, carefully reaching over to brush one of the stray blonde locks from her face. "Can you do that for me?"

"Sure thing, I'll be back as soon as possible." She smiles cheerfully, waving at the cup before it poofs away, with her following shortly after.

Suddenly there was a knock. Kove shouted at the door.

"We know nobody here, and the only two who would come here have a key, so your selling something, which means we're not buying anything, so go away!"

Karthaingo shouts back.

"He lies! If your selling food I might buy!"

A shout comes in from outside, the voice sounds deep and powerful.

"Yeah, we got girl scout cookies!"

Karthaingo looks over to Kove.

"That ain't no girl scout like I ever heard."

Kovedian holds back a laugh, as he shakes his head before yelling back.

"You sound ugly! Girl scouts are suppose to be cute!"

Outside the door there was a quite exchange of words, before a more femenine voice yelled back.

"Will you please come answer the door so we can talk face to face?"

Kovedian and Karthaingo looks at each other confusedly, Karth breaks the strange silence.

"My money is on insurance salesmen." he says, as he stretches out on area of floor he decided to occupy.

Kove simply responds to his brother.

"I agree. But can you guess which one is the girl scout?"

"I'm gonna guess the burly sounding one."

"Wouldn't that be too obvious, considering the burly one is the one who talked about the cookies? Or is that what they want us to think? Or maybe they are expecting us to figure that out and so they devised the evil plan to confuse us."

Karthaingo thinks for a minute, before saying "As I recall, you owe me one. You can go check and grab me a box of Checkmates."

Kovedian shrugs and opens the door, and stepping to the side in order to avoid the giant wrapped object, which left a crater in the floor.

"Hey, girl scout, we want a box of Checkmates."

The big blue shark-like man looked Kove in the eyes.

"Did you just call me a girl scout?"

Kove raises an eyebrow questionably, while Karthaingo made a comment.

"Hey Kove, I told you it was the burly one, looks like he forgot his outfit though."

Karthaingo reaches down and grabs the sword handle off his belt, while getting to his feet.

Kovedian sighs. , before speaking.

"So Karth, you wanna play with the girl scout, or tango with the misses?"

The dark haired one twitched his eyebrow, while the blue guy roared with anger, before speaking.

"Now I'm gonna kick your ass on principle!"

Kovedian raised his eyebrow.

"So that means there are no cookies? I guess they lied to you Karth."

Karth focuses his chakra and says under his breath "Longsword" and summons a blade to the handle, that appears to be as long as a regular man is tall. The hilt of the handle grows outward slightly, to adapt to the blade's form.

"I don't like liars."

Kisame looks at the tall man, who is also taller than him, before speaking to his partner.

"I got the oversize ballerina."

Kovedian takes a few steps away from Kisame, as he begins to run out the door past Kisame, swinging a kick at Itachi, driving the man out the window and towards the forest, leaving Karth to fight Kisame.

Karth thinks quickly, knowing that he really doesn't want to pay for a hotel building, makes a dash for the window. Already previously broken by Kove.

"You wanna dance with the ballerina, then follow me fish-head!" he says tauntingly, as he leaps out, making sure to stay just out of Kisame's reach, leading him away from the hotel, and away from civilians.

Naruto and Jariya later come back with info on where to find Tsunade, only to come back to a broken down door, and a broken window.

===Karth's battle===

Kisame was getting pissed off, mainly cause he was trying to fight the bastard who had the balls to insult him and call him a girl scout. After he was sure he had gotten far enough away as to not hurt anyone, Karth growls, "Alright, lets dance!" as he stops, and sidesteps and lets Kisame run past several feet, being carried by the momentum of his own reckless charge. He readies himself, and dons his sunglasses, which were hanging from the collar of his shirt.

Kisame lunges forward with a thrust of his bandaged sword, while Karth sweeps the sword aside with the flat of his blade.

"Avoiding me once isn't impressive, so let us test your strength."

As soon as Kisame said the words, he jumped into the air, throwing his sword onto his back, he goes through several hand seals, and regurgitates a bunch of water, turning the forest field into a sea field.

Karthaingo leaps into the air, avoiding the water completely. Karth slowly comes down, landing on the water surface, while Kisame taunts him.

"Let's see you fight on my turf."

Karth growls.

"You said you wanted to dance, you never said anything about swimming."

Karth reaches into his coat, and pulls out three scrolls, focusing his chakra, and letting the scrolls fly open, tons upon tons of metal fall from the scrolls, and then even more falls from them. Karth continues to remove metal from his scrolls as he begins to form a small island of metal.

Kisame raises an eyebrow, wondering what this guy's deal with metal was, but like he was one to talk. Kisame made several and seals, before slamming his hands into the surface of the water, and bubbles spread from his hands while the water shifts under him.

"Five Shark Jutsu"

Karth puts his hands on the surface of his metal island, releasing a lot of his chakra into it, molding his chakra the way he wanted it to go, the random metal parts that he got from who knows where, all molded together, forming a giant pillar, with blades sticking out on the bottom The blades reached far, and as high as only just a few inches below the surface of the water itself. He roars and grabs the pillar, charging it further with chakra and spins the pillar, which turns the blades, slicing up the sharks as if they weren't even there.

"You gotta do better than that!" he barks, as he charges across the waters. He returns the handle to his belt mid charge, causing the blade to return to from wherever it was summoned. He ducks, and raises his armored shoulder into the gut of Kisame, sending him flying backwards from the force of the blow.

Kisame sees the shoulder coming so he braces for the impact, unable to block with Samaheda, cause he was still recovering from his jutsu, and the shock from seeing the chaotic giant render his underwater tactics useless, thanks to the giant blender that the combination of his water, and the giant Karth's blender. Kisame lands on his feet, noticing something odd.

"You moved faster just now then when I was chasing you. What? Didn't think I could keep up if you ran full speed?"

Karth laughs.

"You think that was full speed?" he takes off running him with blinding speed. Faster than his eyes could follow, he steps behind the sharkman, and says with a smirk on his face, "I'll show you fast..."

Hearing the sound, Kisame turns around, only to be met by a giant sized fist colliding with his face. Knocking him into the surface water, slamming into the top of one of the blade, which have for now stopped spinning.

As the Kisame that was on the spike melded with the water revealing to be a water clone, Kisame speaks up from the top of the blender, that is just above the surface, while stabbing Samaheda into said pole.

"Thanks for the chakra!"

As the chakra eating blade Samaheda, is stabbed into the pole, it begins to devour the chakra from said pole.

Karth reaches to his belt, pulling off one of his axes, heaving it towards Kisame.

Kisame watches as the axe comes at him. Karth rushes forward at blinding speed, passing the axe completely.

Kisame, expecting a move like this, smirks as he dissolves into water, but Karth knew he would be cowardly and try to escape the same way as before. In fact he counted on it. Upon dissolving, Karth gets behind the Sameheda and catches his axe., putting it back on his belt, and then with both hands, grabs the bandaged blade by the handle, and rips it from his metal creation. Samaheda releases a load of scales into Karth's hands, the spikes are long enough that they stab halfway through his hands.

Karth lets lose a low toned growl, "Bite me will ya?" he grits his teeth and begins to spin around, performing a powerful giant swing technique. Upon the third time around, he lets go, flinging the sword far off into the distance, but not without cost. He now had to fight off the sharkman while slightly injured, but in his mind, he was happy that he leveled the playing field.

Kisame lets out a loud laugh, releasing enough of his chakra, which was also a bit of Karth's.

"Samaheda won't stay gone for long, so I hope you can beat me before she returns."

Off in the distance, Karth heard something that sounded like it was being dragged through the ground.

"Plenty of time to beat you, this will be easy, " he smirks, and motions with his bloody hands for Kisame to come closer. " Bring it on, let's see what you got without you're bandaged fishstick."

Kisame does several hand seals, as the water shifts, forming a dragon.

"Water Dragon Jutsu"

"More fish huh? I thought as much." Karth reaches to his belt and activates a seal that releases a small clay jug, filled with his sacred green drink. He pounds it down in one gulp, letting it works its abilities of restoring chakra take hold. He slaps his hands on the top of what was his blender, blasting it with chakra. He removes his hands quickly, and forms a few handsigns of his own, he stares the water dragon in the face as it speeds towards him and shouts.

"Wrath of Metal Dragon" at that moment, the blender instantly transforms into a shimmering metal dragon, and roars as it takes flight, soaring through the water dragon, destroying it. Now it was on a direct course, heading directly at the sharkman, who was now looking the great metal beast right in its jaws.

Kisame smirks as he stares the dragon down, forming the hand seals needed, the metal dragon rips through a glob of water. Kisame then slowly raises out of the water near Karth.

"Was that suppose to tickle? Cause it missed."

Kisame begins to hear Samaheda's return, as he prepares to release more of his power.

Karth, now angry, grabs all three of his axes and heaves the trio at Kisame, hell bent on destroying any other clones, they spin furiously slicing through the air like angry discs. At the command of its master, the metal dragon returns to Karth, he forces it to the water, he the makes it cut through the water, chasing its own tail, the water starts to spin around rapidly from the dragons antics, causing a massive whirlpool.

"You can't hide forever... I will find you..." he growls, "Coward, show yourself!"

As the axes cut through another water clone, Karth no longer hears the blade called Samaheda cutting through the ground. Karth then hears a giant clang, as the waters calm down a bit.

Karth thinks fast, he knew he had to keep that sword away, but how. Then he realized. He forces huge amounts of his chakara into this hands, concentrating it into a compact ball. He forces more an more an more into the balls making his palms glow white. He reaches to his coat once more and grabs another scroll, grabbing a metal fist the size of his own from one of the seals, then forces the charged chakra into the metal fist. He leaps high into the air, and to the center of the watery field. He then throws a punch at the ground, the metal fist flys, faster than even a sages eyes could follow, drilling itself deep into the earth.

Feeling pressure from the force of the fist, Kisame is forced back from the pressure, forcing him to the ground, and releasing his control of the water jutsu, as the water level begins to slowly lower as he losses strength, and control, eventually leaving Kisame on the soaked ground, without his ocean field, also leaving Karth about several hundred feet in the air, without enough chakra to slow his decent.

Remembering his training, he takes a free fall position, before landing to the ground, transfering the force of his fall into the ground, creating a small crater, and kicking up a lot of mud and dirt upon impact.

"Shows not over yet..." he reaches to his belt and grabs yet another clay jug, pounding it down quickly. His axes return to his belt, and he grabs his sword handle. "Since you wana fight with your little chakara eater, lets see how you two handle a real blade." he whispers the words "claymore" and the handle expands to match the size of the blade, which is almost as tall as Karth, but just as wide as Kisame. He takes a broad stance, ready to fight.

Kisame stands up with Samaheda, and laughs.

"Do you realize anything yet? Haven't you done your homework? My power has hardly been tapped into yet, and you are at your last stand, how do you expect to win?"

"Because I have something that you don't..." he says, feeling his energy return to him. He smirks and readies himself for whatever the manshark would throw at him.

Kisame sighs.

"Oh well."

Kisame jumps into the air, bringing Samaheda down on the oversized man.

He brings his sword over his head, shielding himself from the incomming blow, "The unbreakable spirit of the Warrior..." he then, swings the sword, flinging the two high back into the air and off balance, he leaps high into the air in pursuit. He swings, bringing the blade down hard and fast. "I am the greatest terror you will ever behold..." he roars, as he brings his sword down and into the Sameheda, cleaving deeply into it.

Kisame falls to the ground as his sword screams in agony, while a blue liquid leaks out of the wound.

"How could you have enough chakra to swing a blade that big, that hard?"

"Just because you need chakra to swing my blade, doesn't mean I do..." Karth says, an evil smirk forms on his face. "Now to finish it off..." Karth sheathes his sword to his belt again, his smirk growing more an more determined. "I underestimated you..." he flexes his hands, which were sore an bloody still from the first attempt at the sword. He cracks his knuckles, and lets his fingers glide over the seals in his gauntlets. As he pulls his hands back, a massively huge thing, that can only be described as a barricaded door to a castle materialized on his arm. Covered in spikes, and trimmed in what looked to be metal serrations and seemingly trimmed with razorwire in places.

Kisame smiles darkly till the end, which was when Karth had charged. Holding his shield and his side til the moment of impact and then, the collision came. The sword was shattered as it collided with the shield, with the force of a crash of rhinos, and Kisame was torn asunder upon the spikes, having his own swords pieces driven into him. Karth slams his shield to the ground, impaling the two together. Climbing onto the back on his shield, he draws back for a mighty finishing blow with his fist, aiming for Kisame's head, which was sticking out over the top end of his shield. Kisame's face suddenly changes, from blue skin and blue hair, to short red hair, and fair skin, and the shards from Samaheda melting away.

"What is this sorcery..." Karth growls, a tear forming in his eye almost. At that moment, his angel friend appears over his shoulder cheery smiled as before.

" Hi, I brought you your cup and your..." her words trailed off, seeing the horrorific battle remnants.

"Don't look at this, it's not good for you... for either of us" Karth says, trying not to growl as he spoke.

The little angel looked down at the the face that poked out over the top of the shield, "That was a girl, a young pretty girl...why would you..."

Karth cuts her off, "I was tricked by a manshark... he had to have used his power to make her look like him and controlled her from a distance..." the tear in his eye finally trickles down from behind his shades. "I want you to find out who she is little one, can you do that for me? I know its a big job, but I need you to find out."

"I can do that, you will be notified at once. Do you want me to tell her family for you too?" She says, her voice sad.

"Please, ensure them that the ones responsible are going to pay...I am going to take her to the mountain monks"

"No, don't do that, thats a long ways away, her family is likely close by. I will get my friends, we will take care of this. I will make sure they know you aren't to blame..."

Karth cuts her off again, "Let them know I am after the one who is..."he sighs sadly, "Either way, I am making my way to the mountain shrine..." Please find me there when everything is taken care of..." his words trail off as he lifts his shield and carries it with him off towards the temple "I should have known..."

The tiny angel looks down, to find that the girl stilll clutched tightly to a sundered teddybear and begins to cry, before calling her friends to get started on the job ahead.

===before Karthaingo's battle===

Kovbedian chose to stop at a nice and quite field, Itachi landed a ways behind him, and as Kovedian turns around, it is revealed that his eyes are covered in black dragon scales. Kovedian speaks with a calmness Itachi has only ever seen within himself.

"Itachi Uchiha, an enemy who can truly only be beaten by another Uchiha, but genjutsu will only work on those who use sight, and as you can see, I have no need for that sense, so come at me, and face your defeat."

Itachi smirks.

"You are one of utmost foolishness, just because you have protection against genjutsu, does not mean you have protection against all my powers."

Itachi draws a sword and rushes Kove, but was shocked, literally, when his sword came into contact with a metal scythe. Itachi stumbled backwards, also taking a second to examine the scythe.

It had about a five foot long staff, the blade was serrated all the way around, even along the back, all four feet, of it, even as it curves downwards, back towards the staff.

Kove smirked.

"I can sense the heat from your chakra, and the taint from your eyes, so there is no way you can get close to me."

Kovedian charged at Itachi, while Itachi jumped backwards, and activated the mangekyu sharingan, followed by.

"Amateratsu!"

As the black flames came at him, Kove began to gather dark chakra, and as the black flames were absorbed into the darkness of the black dragon scales, the darkness moved aside to reveal Kovedian, only half his face was covered in pitch black dragon scales, while his right arm was also covered in the same pitch black scales, his fingers became sharpened claws, while his coat was torn and burnt off, revealing his well toned chest as well as the dragon scales that covered most of his chest, the upper right part of his stomach. A five foot black dragon wing also extended from his right shoulder blade. Kovedian spoke in a voice that was deeper than before.

"The black dragon, is the original user of the black flame, but it was stolen by the goddess of the black flame herself, and now, the dragon from the depths of space shall prove he is still the strongest darkness there is."

Itachi looked shocked at what he saw, but stood his ground, then he did the hand seals to use his family jutsu.

"Grand Fireball Jutsu."

Kovedian lifted the scythe with his claw, and began to spin the scythe at high enough speeds to stop the flames. Itachi gritted his teeth.

"If only I could use full one hundred percent."

Kove raised an eyebrow at that statement. Itachi then activated the other power he possessed with his eyes, and dragged the form of Kovedian into the world of Tsukyomi.

Itachi smirked as the sky turned black, and the moon turned red, while Kove was seen in his normal human form, on a cross.

"In this world, you shall be tormented for 72 hours. And in this place I control time."

Within the world of Tsukyomi, Kovedian was being tormented by being stabbed over and over again. Until Itachi released him and watched as Kovedian stood his ground after the attack.

"You know what? You should learn of your enemy before you use your strongest attacks on them."

Itachi looked shocked.

"How?"

Kove let an evil smile crawl onto his face.

"When you have something fused into you, then your mind is safe, cause the one who is tormented is the one that has the weaker mind, and since I have control of the body, and the black dragon spirit is willing to protect me from your jutsu, he took all the damage from your mind assault, so while you recover from the use of the jutsu, I can do whatever."

Kovedian rushed in and rammed his claw completely through Itachi's stomach, removing his legs, as Itachi falls to the ground, he changes from looking like Itachi to looking like a bald bandit.

Kovedian slowly turns back to normal as he walks away.

===As Karth turned to leave the field===

"So were you gonna tell me you were leaving brother?"

"I don't wanna talk about it..." he mumbles sadly, carrying his shield on his arm, walking toward the direction of the mountains.

Kove, who was now fully back to normal, there was a pitch black burn across his right arm, while a patch of black scales was still seen on the right side of his chest, "Going back to the monks won't change what has been done. So who did they make you kill?"

At that moment, the tiny angel creature appears, fluttering her way over to Karth as quickly as her tiny wings could carry her. "We have her almost all taken care of, and her parents are already notified." she said, trying to comfort the sad giant.

"Thank you little one, I'll be going now..." he said, his head still hung dejectedly from his shoulders, marching on shield in hand.

She flew up to his head and hugged him around his neck, then slipped the scrolls he requested earlier into his coat pocket, "There, before I forget. I'll get the rest of this all taken care of, don't you worry, you will get them." She fluttered off and over near Kove, "I heard your question... he was tricked by the manshark into killing a little girl... needless to say he isn't happy...". She sighs sadly, then flutters back to her duties assigned to her by the giant.

"Well, it may be pointless, but he will come back, Kisame is hunting Naruto. You are the strongest out of all three of us, and we haven't been training Naruto long enough to add him as a clan member, if what this field as well as what I can deduce was only thirty percent, we will need your help, and the easiest way to punish Kisame is by staying with his target, which is our own little main branch heir. Besides, if you just up and leave..."

Karth cuts off Kove quickly, "It needs to be cleaned...I'm only taking a quick break, I'm not leaving..." he starts walking off towards the mountains again, "I'm a mercenary, he doesn't have a prayer... he owes me..."

Kove smiles as he summons a small pink dragon.

"Give Naruto the message that we will meet him back at Konoha, Me and Karth are going to visit some old friends." With a nod the baby dragon flew off. "Before you ask about why I'm following you, besides the fact that you are rash, you also need a friend to just stand by at the moment, considering you never need as shoulder to cry on, but maybe you will need a punching bag, and instead of clearing a forest, you can just spar with me, besides, we haven't sparred in how long now?"

"Maybe another time... This I need to do alone..." he says in a serious tone, "But thanks..." and he walks off without another word.

Kove sighs, and summons back his baby dragon. Whi;le summoning a bigger black dragon, this new dragon was a todler, serpent dragon, which was five feet long, and flew after Karthaingo, while Kove walked back to the hotel.

Later when the dragon caught up to Karthaingo, he handed him a scroll, which had a summoning seal on it.

"I told him I'd make boots out of the next one of you things to follow me...I don't have food for you, what do you want?" He sighs, an takes the scroll from the dragon, "What is this?" he unrolls and inspects it.

"The seal is a summoning seal, it summons me, if you need to get a message to Kovedian, then just summon me with it, though if you do wish for a ride than I could ask one of my older brothers to lend a hand."

"Thanks kid, I'll keep that in mind... and I was joking about the boots by the way... it's been a long day..." he begins to sprint toward the mounts to avoid any further distractions.

===back at the hotel===

Kovedian walks in to find Naruto and Jariya sitting around waiting, while Jariya speaks with a question.

"You wanna explain what happened?"

Kovedian smiled happily.

"Me and Karth had to fight Itachi and Kisame."

Jariya sighed assuming the worst for Karth, considering he was not with Kove.

"Well we should get moving, and get Tsunade before the trail turns cold."

Naruto looks confused.

"Wheres the huge guy?"

Jariya sighs sadly while Kove answers.

"He went off to do something on his own for a bit, he'll be back later, when he feels like it."

Jariya sighed in relief.

"I actually thought he was dead."

Naruto and Kove both looked at Jariya strangely, before Naruto spoke up.

"If that big guy lost a fight, I would wanna see it."

===**end chapter===**

**Alright, there's the next chapter, next chapter, is with Tsunade, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I am still asking what you all think about my three male ocs.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well hello, I know I have been being a bit too lax lately and I am truly sorry, but I shall update when it is convenient for me, and I am moving so I may update slowly right now, so there ain't much I can do, but here is the next chapter.**

**===chapter start===**

In Konoha's council chambers, the clan heads were trying to ward off a headache, the high council just wanted to go home and sleep, while the civilians were trying to convince the stand in head of the Uzumaki clan to agree to arranged marriages. With the pink haired banshee of the civilian council taking a turn at convincing him.

"What person, or even a retard would refuse to have women handed to him?"

Piro stares at the pink haired banshee as another pink haired banshee comes to mind, then he begins to speak as he snaps his fingers.

"Oh! You are that pink haired chick's mom."

Inoichi had a twitch in his right eye.

"Are you telling us, you were sitting there for a full hour, while we had to listen to her, and all the while you were trying to remember who she reminded you of?"

Piro simply turns to the Yamanaka, and answers.

"Yup."

several of the council members learned to despise red heads. As the council glares at Piro, he decides to make a smart ass remark.

"Don't hate me because I'm beautiful."

Needless to say, several of the council members needed therapy.

Piro noticed the scent of hot women, and so with a sniff, he was off... taking the bolted down chair that they glued him to, so he wouldn't run away, with him...

=-=-=-=-=-=with the two nuke-nins that battled our favorite ocs=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Kisame was sitting on a hill top waiting for a certain raven haired ninja.

"So, why did you go personally to battle the shorter one?"

Itachi appeared behind Kisame with three holes, all at his waist, none going very deep.

"I never expected him to have a dragon being within him, it caught me off guard, and I underestimated him, which would have caught me off guard, but you did no better than me, though I do say going 40% was taking things too easy, you should have used more, you may have lasted longer."

Kisame growled at the Uchiha.

**=-=-=-=-=-=**with our favorite seals masters=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

We look in on the three travelers as they journey to find Tsunade, Jariya in his usual outfit, Naruto wearing a black long sleeved shirt, and a red vest, just like his old one, and then there was Kovedian, now wearing a set of black bandages over his chest, as well as a black jacket, with his hair now ending shoulder blade length, he also now wore simple slacks, bandaged at the ankles, as well as black shoes, though the dramatic change in color schemes confused Naruto a bit.

"So where is the old lady we are suppose to find?"

Jariya chuckled.

"She will end up killing you if you say that to her face."

Naruto, and even Kove raised their eyebrows at him, while Jariya opened the door to a gambling pub, which they all heard yelling from, only to find a very busty, blonde yelling at a very familiar titan.

"How could you have that hand! You cheap bastard!"

Sadly, she was also near tears, while the brunette beside her was trying to get her to stop gambling.

"Please lady Tsunade, we are already getting low on money, maybe we should come back another time."

Karth speaks after giving an overconfident chuckle.

"Yeah lady, eventually you'll have to start betting clothes."

Tsunade glared at the offending giant.

"I will win long before that happens."

Karthiango continues to smile.

"If you say so, deal em."

As the cards were being dealt, Kovedian decided to be heard.

"Why must you rob the poor woman, she obviously has bad luck, or at least worse than you."

Karthaingo responds.

"It's not robbing if she keeps dealing and making me play. Besides, with me it's going to a good cause, with the other bums around here, not so much."

Tsunade raises an eyebrow at the two, and asks.

"Who is the new guy, and why is it better that you get the money?"

Karthaingo answers.

"That's the guy who will probably try to talk me into giving your money back for one, and why is it better it goes to me? That's easy really, it's going to me."

Karthaingo smirks at his card hand, throwing down the King of diamonds, the Ace of clubs, and the Eight of hearts, taking three cards from the dealer.

Kovedian raises his right brow at his brother.

"Actually, I'm his brother, and ever since the Choloco Bar incident, I have never tried to make you give your winnings away."

Shizune, the brunette behind the blonde asked, while Tsunade threw the two and four of spades, as well as the ten of hearts, in order to get three cards.

"What incident?"

Kovedian shivered, and looked Shizune in the eye.

"You do not wanna know."

The dealer looked between both.

"Show em if you got em."

Tsunade revealed her hand first, which consisted of the nine of hearts, clubs, and spades, with the queens of clubs, and diamonds.

"Try that on for size big boy."

Karthaingo speaks with a confident smirk.

"That's a pretty hand you got there little lady." Karth turns to the dealer. "can I give her a chance to walk away before I take any more of her money?"

the dealer shakes his head as Tsunade speaks.

"Just show you hand if it's that bad so I can get my money back."

Karthaingo speaks with the same confident smirk.

"If you insist."

Karthaingo begins to lay his cards down beginning with the ten of spades, then the jack of spades, the the queen of spades, then the king, and finally, the ace of spades, and with each card placed, Tsunade began to frown more, and ended with tears.

Shizune sighed.

"At least it's finally over."

Tsunade had a serious face on once more as she spoke.

"I will give you my bra."

Shizune looked shocked, Kovedian held back a chuckle, Naruto raised his eyebrow in question, Jariya was drooling, Karthaingo smirked.

"Only if you throw in her's too."

Tsunade looked at Shizune.

"Give me your bra."

Kovedian was actually shocked, Shizune even more so, Jariya, was still drooling, now with a nose bleed, while writing in his notebook, Naruto had already lost interest and went to the slots, Karthaingo managed to keep a straight face while speaking.

"Hey lady I'm just trying to get you to quit."

Tsunade glared, but was stopped as everyone heard the bells that rung when someone won the slots, only to find Naruto picking up money from the floor. Tsunade glared. Kovedian spoke.

"Damn Kitsunes, they have the luck."

Tsunade finally took notice of Jariya.

"What are you doing here pervert?"

Jariya looked at her before putting his notepad away, and standing straight, before addressing Karth.

"So, first you fight off Kisame, and then ditch, why is that?"

Tsunade looked somewhat surprised.

"You fought off one of the strongest members of the seven swordsmen of the bloody mist?"

Karthaingo raises an eyebrow at Kove.

"You didn't tell me he was anyone special."

Kove gave Karth a leveled look.

"Why speak of things I know you ignore?"

Karth responds.

"You never know when I'm ignoring you or not, you should know this by now."

Karth answers, apparently, ignoring Jariya's question. Kovedian sighs.

"I do know it, that's why I never bothered to tell you, cause I don't know if your listening, so why risk wasting my breath?"

Tsunade got up, and began to walk out while the two brothers bantered back and forth. Karth took notice.

"See what you did? You bored her to death, she doesn't want to give me money anymore. What's wrong with you?"

Naruto follows the pervert, the alcoholic, and the girl with the pig. Kove sighs.

"You do know she probably has no more money to throw at you, right?"

Karth speaks with a smirk.

"Some things are worth more than money."

Karth sighs.

"Well, at least they took the rug rat with them"

Kove sighs.

"Come on, I don't want to hear about what you saw to gain from her, considering all she offered was her and her friend's bras, but we gotta go."

Skipping over the conversation in the bar, we now find ourselves outside the bar, where Tsunade appears to be getting more and more pissed about Naruto calling her old.

Tsunade stomped the ground, creating a long crack along the ground, that was heading towards Naruto. Said blonde jumped past the range, as he pulled out a seal, said seal began to glow while Naruto now had eagle wings from his shoulder blades, giving him flight.

Karth yells mockingly to Naruto.

"I knew you were a chicken."

Naruto looked back.

"Your just jealous I can fly."

Karth counters while chuckling.

"Why would I be jealous of poultry?"

Kove puts his face in his hand and shakes his head.

"Must you argue with every child you meet?"

Karthaingo gives a smirk.

"This isn't a child, it's a pest, and a flying one, I'm trying to decide if I want to swat it or not."

Naruto glared at Karth, but was suddenly caught of guard by the sudden impact of a block of cement.

Kove chuckles, Karth grins and chuckles, while he comments.

"Got him."

Tsunade glares from where she had yet to move.

"Quite arguing with the stupid giant, and finish our fight dammit!"

Karth is the one to respond.

"Oh sure, call me stupid, I forget, who's out of money again?"

Tsunade glares.

"Do you want to see why I am a sannin?"

Kove sweat drops.

"You do not, I repeat, do not, want to fight him."

Tsunade, Shizune, Jariya, and Naruto all look curious, while Jariya asks.

"Why?"

Karth pulls out his bubbly green drink, and his newly repaired favorite cup, as he begins to drink. Kovedian sighs.

"I have to go all out, when he holds back... and I fought Itachi, and won, when he was at full strength, which reminds me, I figured out the jutsu they used in that fight Karth, if you ever want to know what it was."

Karth looks to Kove seriously.

"The monks taught me a way to deal with that."

Jariya looked serious.

"Monks huh? I know some monks, maybe we know the same monks?"

Karth looks to the pervert, and asks in a serious tone.

"Tell me, are the monks that you know, able to make this?"

Jariya took a drink from the clay cup Karth handed him, and went further into serious mode.

"I know of the monks who make this, I have even made it into the third month of the angel's test."

Karth gives an overconfident smirk.

"Can you guess what month I'm on?"

Jariya sweats a bit, before answering with a nervous smile.

"Second?"

Karth laughs.

"Sure, we'll go with that."

Kovedian looks at Jariya.

"What? Did you get kicked out for trying to sneak a peek at the female monks?"

Jariya was completely silent. Kovedian arched an eyebrow.

"You do know that your not supposed to even think about that while there, right?"

Jariya glared.

"Well I bet you have never even made it past the first month boy!"

Kovedian glares.

"I assume your intelligence ends with the ability to peep, for if you were smart, you would know they only allow one person to undergo the challenge at a time, and even then, they must not have signed a contract with another summons."

Jariya smiled confidently.

"Then I assume I am the strongest of us three males."

Kovedian looked at him strangely.

"You must be getting senile."

Suddenly, a rock falls, Jariya screams from the sudden pain in his foot, and a blonde boy drops from the sky, headfirst, landing on Jariya's head. Kove sighs.

"Maybe we should go get some sleep."

Tsunade makes her bet with Naruto about the rasengan, and everyone heads off to sleep.

=-=-=-=-=Next Day=-=-=-=-=-=

Tsunade was standing near the castles, when a certain slithery voice spoke to her.

"Well, have you put any thought into my offer?"

Events here travel to where they lead to in cannon, which is a field in the forest, with Jariya, still under side effects from the poison, and Tsunade, facing off against Orochimaru, while Shizune and Naruto deal with Kabuto, with the sannin battle going cannon.

Shizune begins the fight with Kabuto as two people begin to watch the battles.

Kovedian looks to Karth as they stood in a tree.

"If it begins to bug you too much, then you can jump in and fight, but if I am ever going to see how far Naruto has gotten, then you will have to wait to kill till after the sannin have their little spat, and besides, you would even have trouble with three boss summons."

Karthaingo snorts.

"Not that much trouble. If they look like they can't handle it, I'll help out."

Naruto began a string of hand seals that looked familiar to Kove and Karth. While Naruto began to emit red chakra, with said chakra forming a circle around him, which spread towards Kabuto and Shizune, both of which tried to jump, but when the field stuck, and trapped them both within, Shizune began to sweat, while Kabuto glared, up till the grass around Kabuto's feet became sharp, and he had to jump away from sharp grass several times, before he started to channel chakra to his feet to avoid said pain, but then he also had to avoid Shizune again, but this time when he went to strike Shizune, grass grew upwards and hardened, blocking him from striking.

From the other side of the battle field, Orochimaru looked at the jutsu Naruto used and drooled, before a painfully powerful strike hit him in his face.

Suddenly, Gamabunta, had to grab Manda's tail, but the head came out from the ground behind him, and grabbed his jacket, successfully lifting said oversized toad, and hurled him into the oversized slug, which split into loads of smaller slugs, but as Gamabunta landed, a tremor went through the ground, as Naruto fumbled, and Shizune had to deal with having her tendons struck, which surprised Kabuto even as the grass did nothing as the red field dispersed.

Kabuto turned and rushed Naruto as said blonde formed an orb of chakra within his right hand, which Kabuto ran into, though Kabuto managed to do whatever he did in cannon, while Tsunade and Jariya were getting ready to countinue their fight with the snake sannin Orochimaru, and his snake summon, Manda.

"You have grown weaker my old teammates."

Kabuto laughed off to the side as he stood, showing that his stomach was healing, as Naruto coughed up blood. Orochimaru was laughing, until he felt a very familiar chill.

Turning around, Orochimaru looked upon a very familiar 10 foot tall monster wearing sunglasses, simply walking, looking like a man on a mission, Kabuto meanwhile was staring down a man he watch transform half his body, then run around splitting people in half during the invasion.

Orochimaru jumped backwards, towards Kabuto, while Manda lunged at Karthaingo, ready to eat him, Kart, simply jumped up as he began to charge chakra into a hidden seal, causing the pull of gravity to become greater, thus allowing when he landed to shut Manda up, quite literally, bringing his lunge to a screeching halt.

Kabuto was slowly walking away from Kovedian as he slowly walked towards him.

Manda glared as he lifted his head and threw Karthaingo, and as Karth is in the air, Manda opens his mouth, aiming to swallow the oversized mortal in one gulp.

Karthaingo grabbed his sword handle, and shouts claymore, as the same blade he used against Kisame, was now in his hands, as he pulls off a mid-air somersault while increasing the power behind his gravity seal.

Karth was spinning as he came down on Manda, which allowed him to get a foot on Manda's nose, which allowed him to get away from his mouth and cleaved into his forehead.

Orochimaru was in shock at what happened, though when he turned to find Kabuto trying in vain to attack Kovedian, who was stronger than the gay minion by far.

Manda cursed Orochimaru as he un-summoned himself. Kabuto attempted one last effort at cutting Kove's blood vessels to his heart, which Kove caught and threw off, as he raised his leg and struck Kabuto in his side, throwing him back to Orochimaru.

Orochimaru watched as his number one assistant lost without much of a fight, after watching his boss summon lose to the same man that fought him.

"You are very powerful, my offer still stands if you have changed your mind about joining me, and the offer now extends to you friend as well."

Karthaingo responds gruffly.

"The pair of boots decides it's now fun to pick on women and children, there's no deal to be had here."

Kovedian looks at Karthaingo strangely.

"He has been picking on women and children, ot did you forget he picked on that Anko chick, and he has been going after little boys, Sasuke being the prime example."

Karthaingo looks back as he responds.

"All the more reason to skin him."

Karthaingo put his sword away as he walks towards them cracking his knuckles, but as he walks, Orochimaru begins to sink into the ground, as he leaves some parting words, while Kabuto poofs away.

"I shall leave for now, but I do ask you to reconsider my offer, I have much to give, power, money, and when I rule the world, you can have your own kingdom."

With those final words Orochimaru sinks into the ground, as he smiles and laughs that annoying ku ku ku.

Kove glares at the ground that Orochimaru once stood.

"I really hate that laugh."

Tsunade goes to heal Naruto and Shizune, as Jariya walks back to the hotel room. Kove turns to Karth.

"So, did you have fun?"

Karth looks dejected.

"No."

Kove chuckles.

"Well, how about next time, I send on a mission, I will make sure you have fun."

Karth did not change his mood.

"I want a pair of boots. Snake skin preferably."

Kove sighed.

"How about we let the snake come back and then you can turn him into as many boots as you want, alright?"

Karth looks at Kove.

"How you plan on getting him back here?"

Kove smirks.

"I have plan A, and plan B, which you wanna hear?"

Karth's reply was.

"I say we track the snake to his hole."

Kove, once again sighs.

"He has well over a dozen holes all over the world, and that's even a rough estimate. How about we wait for him to make a move, then we skin him as he shows himself."

Karth stops moping.

"Sounds good to me."

Kove looks more serious.

"But don't forget, 'he' is still out there, and he is a bit more important than Orochimaru."

Karth appeared to get even more serious.

"He will get his."

=-=-=-=-=end chapter=-=-=-=-=

**I am very sorry about the wait, and hope this chapter makes it up to you, but I have finally been able to sit down with Karth and finish this chapter, also, reviews are for asking questions and stating your opinions on things in the story as a whole, or just the chapter, so I ask for you to review so I can get your opinion, please.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Alright, this is the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy the work of my insanity.**

**=-=-=-=-=chapter start=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

Naruto, Jariya, Tsunade, Shizune, Kovedian, and Karthaingo all came towards the gates of Konoha, with Tsunade glaring at Karth every now and then.

As our favorite warriors reached the gates, they were greeted by the council, and their fellow clan member, Piro.

Piro looks annoyed.

"Took you fuckers long enough, leaving me with all the noobs."

Kovedian glared back.

"And how much damage did you cause with the council?"

Piro didn't appear to be serious.

"Not much actually."

Karth looks to Kove.

"Why do I get the feeling you don't believe him?"

Kove grumbles.

"Because when he trained Naruto, he left him in a state bad enough, to where he was almost unable to reveal his full power."

Tsunade laughed.

"Well, since I'm Hokage now, and Karthaingo here has yet to show his strength to us, how about he has a sparring match against a couple of my loyal ninja."

Karth looks to her with a raised eyebrow.

"You didn't see me chase off that giant python? Not to brag, but I think I showed off enough strength."

Tsunade smiled.

"But that was pure power, not your skill, it will just be a small sparring match against a couple of the jounin, what are you afraid of? I'm sure they will go easy on you."

Karthaingo sighs.

"That's what I was afraid of, them taking it easy, but if I gotta do this then I'll do it. I just don't like to fight unnecessarily."

Kove sighs.

"You gonna have me and Piro join him?"

Tsunade turns to him.

"The Sandame already tested you guys with the chunin exams."

Kove shrugs.

"Have fun Karth."

Karthaingo grumbles.

"I fought alongside Sarutobi, that should count for something, you should have heard of it by now at least."

The council leads the ninja through the village and to the Hokage tower to continue the talk where they could sit.

Tsunade looks to Karth.

"Well this is so we know where to put you, so we know what level your at in more than just that giant oversized butcher knife you call a sword, your jutsu for example, these spars will put a limit on you, your opponent will have the same limit, but you should know that for example you would only be allowed to use your jutsu and not your swords.

Karth responds.

"So basically you wanna know how strong I am. I still don't like this, but let's get it over with."

Hiashi speaks up.

"Well we must first make the public announcement about Tsunade's return as well as her new position."

=-=-=-=-=Skipping straight to the tests, ignoring all the happy idiots cheering about Tsunade=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Karth looked at the opposite side of the training grounds at his four opponents.

Kakashi Hatake, ready to test his jutsu.

Kurunai Yuhi, ready to test his genjutsu.

Gai Might, ready to go all out in taijutsu, which he was loudly claiming youthfully.

And then Kovedian, his little brother who he taught to wield a blade was gonna test him...

Tsunade was about to speak up but was cut by an annoyed dark haired warrior, from the tester's circle.

"You do realize he trained me with swords right? So why the fuck am I testing him?"

Tsunade glared at him.

"Your the only one who knows how to properly use a sword that is available."

Kakashi steps forward as he puts his book away, and uncovers his sharingan eye.

"Shall we be quick about this?"

Karthaingo simply responds.

"Sure."

Kakashi begins a set of hand seals, preparing a jutsu.

"Lets start off easy."

Suddenly, a set of hands grabs Karthaingo's ankles.

"Earth style: headhunter jutsu"

Karthaingo looked at the hands as he made a single handsign and a pair of hands made of rock rose from the ground grabbing his own ankles, crushing Kakashi's hands between, said forces, as there was a puff of smoke, leaving just the earth hands grabbing Karthaingo.

Just as suddenly though, a giant water dragon was heading at Karth from behind.

"Water style, dragon missile jutsu."

Karthaingo was fast in retrieving a scroll from his belt, as he allowed it to open, as the storage seal within glows, only to cause a cloud of smoke which quickly cleared revealing a giant metal dragon, which roared to life as it rushed forward towards Kakashi, ignoring the water dragon that failed to slow down the train sized metal dragon.

Kakashi, as well as the onlookers, minus one, were all in shock at the jutsu used, though as much as Kakashi wanted to add that to his arsenal, he knew he couldn't copy bloodlines, but he had managed the replacement jutsu in time.

Revealing himself from a tree Kakashi spoke.

"Not a bad jutsu pal, but don't think it was a bit overboard?"

Karthaingo says with a serious look on his face.

"That's just getting warmed up, besides, aren't you supposed to test me?"

Kakshi almost began to sweat.

Before he did three hand signs, and grabbed his right wrist.

"Well, since you want to see me test you, then how about my own personal jutsu? See if you can stop it. Raikiri!"

Kakashi began his charge as Karth chuckled.

"Let's see how you like my personal jutsu."

Karthaingo locks eyes with the charging Kakashi, staring him down, Kakashi noticed the charge of chakra to the earth, assuming it was an earth jutsu, for defense, and then beginning to think said oversized man didn't know shit about elements, and their weaknesses, up until Kakashi was too close for the defense to be useful, which he then changed his mind about Karth's intelligence when he stepped into the range he needed to plunge his hand into the man's chest, and everyone else watched as Kakashi was lifted several feet into the air, by a giant, metal hand, with fingers the width of telephone poles, the middle one slamming right into his ass. Karthaingo shouted almost happily. "Great Defiance Jutsu" as he watches the lightening blade fizzle.

Kakashi gave a feminine scream as he flew, Naruto laughed.

"Now that's a jutsu."

Kakashi landed on his face, unable to stand.

"Forfeit, please, let me quit."

Medics retrieve Kakashi as Gai jumps to the center of the field.

Tsunade shouted.

"Remember, only taijutsu."

Gai smiled widely.

"Come my youthful opponent, we shall show the extent of our flames of youth."

Karthaingo raises his eyebrow.

"Alright, let's do this."

Gai, with another shout about youth, rushed Karth, aiming his fist at said man's chest, while Karth simply catches Gai's fist, within his larger hand, though Karth did feel the pressure due to the tremer that surged through his arm.

"Please don't hold back, your friend made that mistake."

Gai smiled, as he noticed the tremer, though he lost a bit of it, after hearing Karth's words.

"I never hold back against a worthy, and youthful opponent such as yourself, maybe you would like to go and join me in my thousand laps around Konoha at six in the morning tomorrow."

Karth replies with a chuckle.

"Make it noon and you got yourself deal."

Gai's smile became larger.

"Alright my youthful companion, then I shall run my normal thousand laps in the morning as I then join you for another youthful run in the afternoon, and if I cannot complete your laps then I shall redo them all on my hands."

Karthaingo once again laughs.

"Alright, finally, someone that can keep up with my routine."

Tsunade glared.

"Just go on with the match already!"

Gai leapt away from Karth as said giant dashed backwards, Gai gave if at all possible, a larger smile.

"Allow us to hold absolutely nothing back!"

Gai reached down as he pulled off some wights and laid them on the ground, while Karth put his shades on.

Gai, at a much faster pace, rushed Karth, once again, while said warrior crouched down, and threw his own punch, which due to hight difference, causing a difference in reach, which would allow Karth to hit Gai before He could be hit, though Gai noticed the shift and jumped over Karth, in order to avoid impaling his stomach on said limb, allowing Gai the opertunity to spin backwards and launch a directly at Karth's head, while said giant swings his leg around, in order to lower his head enough to avoid the pain, performing a mighty sweeper kick, which made Gai happy that he jumped. Both combatants landing mere feet from the other. Staring each other down, Gai stile with that smile the size of his jaw.

Tsunade watched as she saw that both fighters were clearly matched, though the difference in strength is very much in Karth's favor.

Karth continued his stare with Gai.

"Your holding back, I can tell. This is a technique the monks taught me."

Karth rushed forward against Gai, as he pulled his fist back preparing to punch, but as he did Gai saw several punches but felt plenty more.

Might gai coughed blood as he felt himself become tenderized.

"That speed, coupled with your power, that was one of the most youthful strikes I have ever witnessed, but I have a confession to make, without releasing the gates, this match cannot be mine, and I will not release the gates in a spare. You have won Karthaingo, I look forward to another battle with you."

Karth shakes hands with Gai, as he walks over to the medics.

Kurunai sighs as she walks towards Karth.

"Do you even have any genjutsu skills?"

Karth responds.

"Nothing worth using in a fight."

Tsunade sighs.

"How about we leave your genjutsu as non existent then?

Karth responds.

"The only skills I have in this area, are using the skills you've seen before, to prevent my opponent from running away. Testing me in this area would be pointless."

Kurunai nods, and walks away hiding a sigh of relief.

Kovedian walked forward.

"I was told to test you in how well you fight with your sword, rather than just them knowing you can hack and slash through things."

Karthaingo smirks.

"So she wouldn't take your word for it huh?"

Kovedian smirks as well.

"I might have left out the fact that you trained me."

Several people got curious, remembering the shorter male's blade skills from the exams. Kovedian decided to speak a few more words as he drew the blade of darkness, showing that the blade glowed with a darkness not seen before, Karth recognizing the blade as the blade of aeons.

"Tsunade-sama has given me permission to use whatever form of weapons that I have."

Karthaingo appeared interested.

"Oh? Then I suppose I shouldn't hold back either."

Karth smirks, grabbing his sword handle with his left hand, while making a fist with his right. Kove smiled.

"I would laugh if you did."

Kovedian held his blade to the sky as the darkness began to swallow the light, the blade disappearing from sight, only to have 5 large metal segmented disks rise from the ground.

"Let me reveal a story to you, our ancestor, the surrogate brother to the first Uzumaki, was once feared for his control of his chakra, he had it at a level compared only to the biju, and had control only compared to by medics, he could have been a fantastic puppeteer, but you know what our family thought of those, he had the same sight of them as you, the reason father was so pissed off about you turning down the head position, was because he thought you were his reincarnation, and he named you, with your name in hopes that you would be greater. In words, he was right, but not by far, your power Is greater than his, but I still wish to test it, the power of he who trained me, against he who I was named after. Although I found our father was a fool for naming you after a god, he also got pissed when I told to his face, but I find being able to annoy you to be an advantage. Come Saturn, let us battle."

Karthaingo growls.

"You'll pay for that Kove..."

He channels his chakra into his handle and glove and shouts "Sword an Board!" As his shield in which he used against Kisame, appeared attached to his right gauntlet, along with what appeared to be a broadsword, but resized to fir the giant himself.

Kove smiled as one of the metallic plate began to spin, flying at extreme speeds towards Karth, while said giant raised his shield in defense, as he walked forward. As the plate struck the shield, Karth felt little resistance before the plate broke apart, into 6 pizza like segments, which began to circle Karth, who took reaction quickly and began using his axes, the same three that he used to toy with Orochimaru, and had them flying around him creating a defense.

Kove chuckled.

"Come brother, I am using but one of my plates, what is holding you back?"

Karthaingo kept walking forward.

"You wanted to see what I could do remember?"

Kove smiled as he held up his right hand revealing the handle of the sword of aeons, as the six segmented slices of the first plate all struck at once, and sought to stab Karth from six separate directions, Karth retaliated by lifting his shield, in order to stop three of the six plate pieces, while his three axes parried the other three downward keeping them from completing their task.

Karthaingo charged chakra into his shield as the barbed spikes began to spin rapidly, causing sparks to fly as the fought against the force of the plate pieces, releasing his sword back to where he summoned it, calling his axes to his hand, restoring what dents were caused by the plate pieces they parried, which began to slowly remove from the ground, while the axes began to whirl around his hand, which they didn't do for long, due to him throwing them at Kovedian, with all three forming one giant axe wheel.

Kovedian smiled as the pieces of the plate that were currently engaging Karth returned to him a ways behind the axes, but as the axes continued their flight, they were stopped by a second plate, this one forming a round half dome in front of Kove, stopping the axes in their tracks as the first plate returned to it's original state, and began to float behind him.

Karth takes one more step towards Kove as he pulls out a scroll, as the axes return to swirling around him, as he waves the scroll with silver handles, towards Kove.

"Last chance to surrender."

Kove laughs.

"Why surrender, I thought the big bad god wanted to test his own metal against the metal he was wanted to control."

Karthaingo remarks.

"I've warned you before that your metal wasn't strong enough."

Karthaingo throws the scroll, holding an end in his left hand, as the scroll flies open revealing, the set of thirty Battle Axes that Kove should have remembered...

Kovedian looked at Karth as his axes began to swirl around him, in a maelstrom of metal, remembering the time Karth used them as a training method, forcing Kove to cringe at said memories.

"Your metal is not stronger then mine, but I will admit it is no weaker... weren't there less last time? Never mind! Karthaingo, you do realize mother is the one who taught you to forge your metal..."

Karth quickly cuts Kove off.

"She taught me how to forge her metal, I perfected it to my metal."

Karth gained an evil grin.

"Get 'em boys."

As Karth and Kove were doing their battle, off in the sidelines, they have attracted the crowd of hundreds, one being a weapon loving female, who was looking at her new obsession, the many axes, the shield, the metal plates, and what was once held by the large warrior, that she saw as a pretty sharp sword.

Lee on the other hand appeared to be scared, Neji was asking fate for guidance and saving, while Naruto was going back and forth between who he thought was gonna win.

However, Iruka approached Tsunade and Jariya.

"Shouldn't you stop them?"

Both sannin look at him, as they spoke at the same time.

"Go ahead, you first."

Iruka sweated as he walked back a few steps, Jariya speaking.

"Thought so."

Kovedian glared at the axes as he raised his right hand, summoning the power of the plates, as the first split into it's six pieces, the second formed the shell, while the third shattered into shards, the fourth turning into a ring, as the center spreads into spike along the sides,(a spiked hoola hoop if you need a visual) the fifth one itself shaped into a blade of intricate design, but was ten feet long(think the aeon sword from the fable game, only bigger).

Hopping into the dome, Kove floated to the sky, as the sword parried as many of the axes as it could, while the shards, being the size of pencils, misdirected plenty of the said axes, the six pieces of the first plate mimicking the the sword, while the bladed ring, spun through the air in a straight line towards Karth, while Kove continued to block the axes with his metal barrier.

Karth yells.

"Your tub and bath toys won't keep you safe for long."

Kove laughs.

"You just might be getting a bit too into this, maybe I shouldn't have shouted your real name huh?"

Karth appears pissed as he calls an axe to his hand.

"Damn straight you shouldn't have."

Chucking the axe, at Kove, everyone watched as the speed in which it traveled was unseen since the Yondaime.

Kove watched and felt the impact on his shield, as the axe hit, turning his shield as an axe was able to get into said defense, as the dome plate fell, trapping said axe under it, with Kove, as the other four plate weapons fell.

Karth felt his connection with his axe that was with his brother become severed, knowing what that meant, and almost felt a chuckle from his throat.

The metal dome began to emit a very dark feeling, as it began to rise, releasing a black fog from underneath, sending a chill up the spines of those around, and the onlookers began to sweat, as the dome lifted to reveal Kove with half his face deformed, the right eye becoming white, as the whites turned black, with dragon skin covering his right shoulder, heading down to a dragon's claw instead of his right arm, while from his shoulder blade, appeared a dragon wing, while in the neck of his brother, buried in his scales, Karth noticed a very familiar axe...

Karth watched on, as his axes began to simply float, rather then swarm.

"Cheater."

Kove glared.

"Douche."

Kove ripped the axe from his neck, throwing it to the ground. Karth retorted.

"You started it. And to think, I'm not even flexing all my muscle yet."

Kove glared.

"You would blame me."

Karth countered.

"You were trying to show off to the boss lady, you asked for it."

Kove sighed.

"I wanted to take you on, and I am seeing that I have come far, but as I knew would happen, you were, are, and will always be ahead of me, I may never pass you, but I can at least try."

Karth spoke.

"Your getting better, you learned not to fear the axe swarm."

Kove laughed.

"I never feared the swarm of your metal, I figured you wanted to test your metal against that of our ancestor. You are the strongest in our by a bit, I will admit I may not be able to defeat without entering my dragon form, and you might not even have to tap into your hidden power, but you will one day, be forced to stop overestimating yourself, the reason I am not strong enough, is because you trained me. A student requires far more training to be able to surpass his master, and you know I still have a ways to go, if you haven't forgotten, our father was also shoving the duties of the can on me, rather than you."

Karth gave an overconfident smirk.

"You done crying yet? Unless your gonna quit, I wanna get this fight over with."

Kove smiled as he held the handle for the Aeon blade into the air, summoning the plate towards it, as they forged back together, creating an even longer form of the Aeon sword, measuring to twenty feet, as he rose to the sky.

"This battle will end, when we prove who's metal is stronger."

Karth raises his hand as the silver scroll flies to it, and sucks all the axes into it, including the one that Kove tossed aside.

"If you wanna test your metal against mine, then you got it."

Karth draws his sword handle once again, as he placed it at the end of his shield, confusing the onlookers, but earning a glare from Kove, as the handle began to meld into a different form, attaching itself to the shield, surprising the onlookers as Karthaingo whipped his shield forward to prepare to use it as a sword, everyone watching as the shield folded in on itself, allowing it to become a ten foot long blade with spikes along the edge, and barbed spikes littering the sides, forming an extremely scary looking sword thing.

Kove raised an eyebrow.

"New toy?"

Karth simply responds.

"New trick."

Karthaingo growls as he swings his 10 foot, shield blade hybrid, Kove countering as he spins in order to swing his larger sword, with extra strength, down at Karth, both blades colliding, creating massive sparks, setting several patches of grass on fire. The onlookers watching as neither gave way.

Karth began to channel chakra through his blade as all the barbed spikes began to spin, causing a chainsaw effect, creating more sparks as it collides against the giant blade, as the two pushed harder.

Kovedian glared at his brother, beginning to smirk, as the top five feet if the Aeon sword, began to break off, as it segmented similarly to the first plate, which fell to the ground only to float five feet from it.

Karthaingo sensed the power from the blade segment behind him, as he pumped a lot more chakra into his blade, allowing him to push Kovedian upwards into the air, and as the segmented blade came at Karth, Karth parried the larger blade as he dashed past Kove, who collided with the segmented blade, halting his movements, which gave Karth the chance to swing his shield blade and chip away at a few of Kove's dragon scales, signifying he lost.

Karth speaks in a monotone.

"Do you yield?"

Kove chuckled as his blade reformed to the normal Aeon sword, letting the light come back to the village.

"Our metal is equal in strength, but in skill, the student still has a ways to go."

Jariya sighed.

"It's about damn time!"

Karth pulls his sword away.

"Your delusional, my metal cannot be defeated, it is the strongest."

Placing his gloved hand to his shield, it was gone in a puff of smoke, returning his handle to normal and placing it back on his belt. Piro stands and walks over.

"Took you guys long enough."

Karth looks at the new Hokage.

"Hey Tsunade, do you got your proof yet?"

Tsunade glared, but nodded.

"Fine."

Tsunade throws Karth a Konoha headband.

=-=-=-=-=-=chapter end=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**Yo, I hope to hear all of your opinions on my battles here, also, the next chapter will probably end the first part, and allow us to go on to shippuuden, where most of the action is.**

**Also, as I side note, listen to Tenacious D's song the metal while reading Kove's and Karth's battle, and you will understand the references made.**

**Also, Karth enjoys hearing people compliment him...**

**Piro wants you people to talk me into letting him get Anko, who I was putting with Iruka... so let's hear your thoughts shall we?**

**Also, I have yet to hear your opinions on my ocs.**

**Till next time.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here is the retrieval mission, enjoy.**

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=start your engines!=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

Naruto was staring down Kovedian, while said dark haired warrior was sitting in the clan head's seat, which he explained would one day be his, but for now, it belonged to Kove.

"Remember, Piro and Karth despise the seal, considering it shows weakness when having to use it, the fusion seal is a disgrace to warriors, but it is like a beautiful masterpiece to any seals master, and they have been known to drool over it and it's design. It is also a powered up form of my father's birth clan's chakra fusion seal."

Naruto glared at him.

"So we are not related by blood, our whatever great grandpas decided to combined their clans?"

Kove nodded as Naruto looked to be thinking.

"So Karth is your brother? Isn't he older? How did that happen? Shouldn't he be clan head?"

Kove chuckled.

"Karth and I both hate our father you know, the only difference is Karth was a lot more colorful with his choice of words. But Karth has our mother's bloodline, while I got our father's. But as I said during Karthaingo's test, our father was stupid enough to name him after a god that he believed Karth was."

Naruto sighed.

"What retard names their kid after some god."

Kove smiled.

"Well, Karth hated it, and I saw his logic. Our father wanted the perfect warrior to lead our clan into the spotlight of tomorrow, but he got Karth, the unwanted prodigy. Everyone knew Karth was a prodigy, and our father despised the fact that Karth decided to fight the right to be heir, he didn't want it."

"What do you mean he didn't want it, I figured anyone would want to be the heir to a powerful clan."

Kovedian chuckled.

"Karth hated the idea of being stuck behind a desk doing paperwork, and so, at the age of ten, he picked up a sword, and he faced our father in a duel."

Naruto dead panned.

"What idiot would go against those odds?"

Kove laughed.

"Would you believe Karth won?"

Naruto stared on in shock, while Kove continued."

"Karth took the sword offered to him, while our father grabbed his own, and while they were clashing, Karth proved to be naturally better than him. Karth was off the hook with the whole heir business, and they chopped me open and shoved a dragon's heart into my chest."

Kovedian undid his bandages to reveal dragon scales over the right side of his chest. Naruto widened his eyes. Kove spoke further.

"Karth decided to go further and obtain powers on his own, though he did hang around and trained me, he also showed me some tricks, as well as give me some challenges. The biggest one though, I both failed and completed. But enough about that, if you want to know more about Karth, you have to ask him. But back to the Uzumaki blades."

Naruto looked at Kovedian seriously, as the man continued.

"The Uzumaki blades can only be released as I did with mine during the test with the help of demonic chakra. I used the third level of release, and in order to do that, you must obtain access to 25% power of your demonic power. Me and Piro's power is measured by how far we turn into the demon, for example, the right side of my torso, along with my right arm becomes dragonic, when I release 25%, but releasing 50, I would fully turn dragonic, and when going to 100, I turn into a dragon of unseen power. You on the other hand have been combined with your demon in a different way, there for, your mode of transformation is different, and there for, different when learning to control it, which makes you a pain in my ass."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as Kove glared at him.

"Which means, you have to deal with that Jariya dude helping you with it instead of me."

Naruto shrugged.

"If your not gonna help me with my demonic chakra, then how are you gonna help me?"

Kovedian laughed.

"I am a seals master, and I have mastered the fusion seal, though I never need to use it, and I mostly don't like it myself, but I do know it in and out, partly in order to use it should the need arise. But I will be training you in swordsmanship, and Karthaingo might feel like teaching you a thing or two when he has the random urge to torment you into learning something. Hint though, never ask for his quick learning lessons."

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

Kove shivered.

"Do not ask."

Suddenly, a small blue dragon flew through the window.

"Yo, a Shikamaru Nara says he needs help with a mission."

Naruto jumped up and walked out. Kove just shrugged. The most they ever actually send out on missions were one or two clan members, considering how specialized they were, but they were the top of the ladder when it came to what they did, and no one was able to knock them down. And if they did, the person who did ended up dieing from pissing the one he did knock down... poor Frankie...

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=with Naruto=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Naruto met Shikamaru at the gates, and after listening to what happened, he followed him to get the others. And the events follow all the way up to the front gates, where Naruto made his promise to Sakura, then they were off, and when they met up with the targets, and then failed in their plans to get Sasuke back quickly, and got trapped inside the earth dome, but in this time line, Naruto had a plan, such as load up the demonic chakra, and feed the stupid fat ass.

Jirobu had gotten a nasty taste of hurtful chakra and was forced to stop feeding on them, allowing them to break out, but not without a cost, due to not being fast enough before he got a good taste of their chakra.

Choji gave his friends some chakra pills, and told them to go on ahead while he dealt with Jirobu.

They wished him good luck as Naruto tossed a seal at Choji.

"Use it if you need it. It will give you a great advantage if he pulls some sort of bullshit on you. But we both know you can handle him."

Naruto finished with a confident smile and a thumbs up, and Choji was on his own, holding a strange seal.

The next one to break off was Neji, in order to fight off the weird spider ninja, Kidomaru.

Naruto once again tossed his comrade a seal.

"Just remember, don't die and make sure his ass becomes grass."

Neji smiled at them as they left, and he then began his fight with Kidomaru.

Naruto now tossed Kiba and Shikamaru both seals, with Shikamaru actually examining the seals. Noticing the slight difference.

"Did you give all of us different seals?"

Naruto smirked.

"I had a chance to study the cursed mark that Kovedian drained from Sasuke, and Kove and I came up with a counterpart. Originally, Orochimaru would plant a part of his soul into his victim, slowly poisoning them, but me and Kove found a way to modify them, allowing them to sift purified demonic chakra through you, each seal seams different because of the types, I gave Choji an Ape seal, Neji and you Shikamaru have dragon seals, and Kiba has a fox seal. The main difference is the effects, that and Piro would only allow us to make one as somewhat of an experiment, and even then Kove had to practically force him to. But Kove really wanted to try to humanize Karth's special chakra, but Karth asked if we wanted him to kill us when we asked..."

Kiba looked at the seal, and almost got a bit mad about having to tap into a fox's power.

"So what about Akamaru?"

Naruto smiled.

"Well, there might be a bit of a problem with Akamaru getting one, due to us only being able to practice on humans, being me and Kove. So unless you wanna risk him getting hurt, then I really don't wanna risk turning him into a nine-tailed fox-dog, or a dog dragon hybrid."

Kiba imagined what Akamaru would look like as a dog dragon hybrid. Shikamaru sighed.

"So all we have to do is add chakra and we have what resembles the cursed marks?"

Naruto nodded, but Kiba never got to ask more questions due to being tackled. Naruto and Shikamaru stopped to check on him, only for him to yell.

"Go get Sasuke, I got this bozo."

They both nodded, and wished him luck

Shikamaru looked to Naruto as they were running.

"So why not use them right away?"

Naruto chuckled nervously.

"There's a fifteen percent chance they will just filter through your system for a few seconds and then be expelled by your chakra, due to purified demonic chakra not being able to hold onto physical forms, due to them not being perfected, and we don't know all the side effects. You must also be able to except their power, but not let it control you, and I believe you are all powerful enough to use them reasonably."

Shikamaru sighed.

"Better then dieing I suppose."

Shikamaru and Naruto caught up with Tayuya as she met up with a white haired man by the name of Kimimaru.

Tayuya chased Shikamaru off back into the woods, while Naruto prepared to battle the unknown fighter.

Kimimaru rushed with speeds about as fast as Piro, maybe a level or two slower, but it was still fast. Naruto pulled out a pair of three pronged kunai, blocking a set of bone blades that Kimimaru had coming out of his hands. Kimimaru was old enough to have heard stories of the dreaded three-pronged kunai. Kimimaru jumped back as he widened his eyes.

"So, you know the technique that killed thousands? I should be very cautious of how I approach you huh?"

Naruto smirked, remember when he compared the seal to the fusion seal, while the Haraishin seal was only half as complex, Kovedian failed in being able to decipher how to make said seals, so Naruto showed him what happened when he used the seals by having a shadow clone use it.

The clone stopped on a dime, but was pelted with it's bones and organs milliseconds later... He hated the memory, and they figured that the fourth made the seals to move someone of his height and build, so they had to learn to redo the seals to Naruto's height and build before the technique would be able to be used. But Naruto's enemies didn't need to know that.

Naruto smirked.

"Yeah, but isn't it more fun to watch you sweat, besides, I like to be original."

Kimimaru and Naruto went at it for several minutes, both blocking, parrying, and dodging, neither getting much hits in. The barrel the sound five had began to smoke as it blew up to reveal Sasuke, but he ran away as Naruto yelled to him, and when Naruto thought Sasuke was gonna get away, Bushy brows, aka Rock Lee, came to the rescue.

"Go Naruto, I shall handle him."

Naruto smiled, as he tossed another seal towards Lee.

"That seal will help you if you get desperate enough, but be careful, with your current chakra situation, I have no clue as to what you might go through."

Lee nodded.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, and good luck in bringing Sasuke-kun back."

Naruto nodded.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=going through what happens with the other battles, now that their all set up=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Choji stared down Jirobou in his second stage of his cursed seal, as he looked at the red food pill.

Jirobu had been insulting his friends throughout the entire battle, and he was mad, really mad. Choji decided to use the seal he obtained from Naruto, and when he added chakra to it, he felt a surge of power run through him, nearly greater than that of the green and yellow food pills.

Choji felt his arms increase in size, as well as red hair growing from his arms. Choji then lost all intelligent thought as he slammed his fists into his chest and shouted like an ape.

Jirobu looked confused, but when he tried to tackle the now ape like boy, he learned he himself was completely stupid.

Jirobu had to deal with the full power of something that looked and acted like an ape, but packed a bigger punch, even when it used it's foot to kick him in the gut and launch him into the air.

Choji followed close behind, and grabbed the man by his head, and reposition him under himself, then slammed both his feet into the ground as it came near. Jirobu felt his stomach implode as he landed, and Choji walked off him as said man suffocated to death, Choji heard the man, and turned around to face him.

Showing mercy to the suffering man, who's stomach just collapsed, Choji crushed his chest, killing the man instantly.

Choji walked over to a tree and climbed in it, giving into his animal instincts that told him to hang out in a tree. Choji would be found later, as he was sleeping, exactly as an ape would.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=with Neji=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Neji was struggling to deal with his opponent, and it was very hard, considering Kidomaru revealed he could create strange yellow arrows from some type of powerful webbing, and launched them with a bow made of the same strange web.

Neji sighed as he pulled out the seal he got from Naruto, and added chakra to it, and then became wide eyed as he felt his muscles harden as his skin became black, and it appeared as he had scales all around his arms and chest, and his fingers became claws, while wings ripped from his back, and his eyes turned to a pale black, rather than the original pale white of the Hyuuga, and the boy felt the dark power flow through him.

Kidomaru sweated a bit, he never expected this to happen, it almost looked like the boy was activating a cursed mark. But Orochimaru never mentioned anything about giving anyone but Sasuke a cursed mark.

Neji flew at Kidomaru, and Kidomaru launched another arrow, the arrow didn't get far however, due to Neji's new claws breaking said arrow, and Neji found having claws were really fun, considering when he hit a tenketsu on Kidomaru, the gold armor that the man had was useless, and the tenketsu was sealed off.

Needless to say, Kidomaru fell quickly as Neji continued to pelt the man with jyuuken strikes. But Neji also felt very drained, and decided to sit down and rest, but he then fell asleep as his energy left him.

=-=-=-=-=-=Kiba and Akamaru=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The damned twins were stronger than he thought, they were able to cause great harm to Akamaru, and he had to retreat, and then he found out they could follow him, and so, he felt he had no choice as he watched them come at him, he pulled out Naruto's seal and activated.

Kiba's senses became sharper as he felt the great power boost, while he felt his ears become pointy, he also felt his muscles tighten as all his teeth felt as if they grew sharper. His hair became more wild as he grew hair in multiple different areas, and he then was able to heal his wounds, and he never felt greater as he glared at the twins, who were also shocked as Kiba got a look behind them and saw a puppet that was wide open, and while not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, he punched the first one in his face, who hit the second one, and then both watched as Kiba moved at an even greater speed, and knocked them both into the puppet, and the thing closed and several puppet parts came and stabbed into the slots that were open on it, and Kiba heard the dieing screams of the twins as he turned and held Akamaru to his chest as Kankuro stepped into view.

"Nice look."

Kiba smirked.

"Glad to know you guys are on our side this time, I don't think even with the seal Naruto gave me I would have won if you were on their team."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=Shikamaru=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Shikamaru had gotten far in his fight without using the seal Naruto gave him, but he had reached his limit, and the girl was stronger than him, even though he was smart enough to defeat her three oni summons, but now, he would have to risk using the seal, considering his shadow bind failed, and the girl was still strong.

Shikamaru pulled the seal out as he then watched as a gust of wind blew the girl away.

Shikamaru almost felt like kissing the blond that had saved him from having to use the unknown seal, and he was for once, not calling women troublesome, but he was somewhat curious about the seal.

Temari gave the seal paper a curious look before shrugging and going about cannon's way of dealing with Tayuya.

Shikamaru looked at Temari.

"Thanks. You saved me from having to resort to an unknown variable."

Temari looked a bit confused, even as Shikamaru put the seal slip away.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=with Rock Lee=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Lee was staring down his opponent, and Kimimaru had yet to rush him, somewhat curious about the seal the blonde had handed his new opponent.

Lee smirked as he rushed with great speed at Kimimaru, who was surprised, but still managed to block each and every punch, but then Lee decided to mix it up as he did a front flip in place, allowing him to bring a foot down, and when that foot has several hundred pounds in weights attached to it, it actually takes a bit of strength to stay standing.

But Lee on the other hand, was used to throwing that weight around, and with no problem at all, he used Kimimaru's solid stance to bring his other foot up and strike him in the chin.

Kimimaru never saw it coming, and he regretted it, considering the fighter in spandex just broke his jaw, and if it weren't for his bloodline, he would not be able to talk. Kimimaru glared, and he rushed forward, ready to run his bone blades straight through the young boy.

Lee glared as he, with the use of his excellent skills in taijutsu, and the several hundred pounds on his legs, he parried every thrust and slash.

Lee had yet to find an opening like before, and so, he now had a reason to reveal his secret weapon, other than the gates.

=-=-=-=-=flashback=-=-=-=-=

Lee was hanging with Gai and Naruto as they trained, he and Naruto were racing to see who could finish their punches first.

Gai was recalling the event of Lee's first drunken stupor, and Naruto had asked about how the drunken style worked, and so, with the help of guy, and a drunk Lee, Naruto had made Lee a seal that would help him greatly.

=-=-=-=-=end flashback=-=-=-=-=

Lee pulled out a strange seal that was colored green. The seal was tall enough to fit on his forehead, but big enough that he had to place it at his hairline in order to keep it out of his eyes.

The seal was made in order to allow him to unconsciously tap into the drunken powers of the drunken fist he naturally had mastered. And Naruto had made it for him to help with his path of the ninja.

The main method of the seal was to tap into the part of his subconscious that knew the Drunken Fist, and allow Lee to tap into that knowledge without being drunk.

So Lee slapped the seal onto his head as he felt the knowledge become available, and then his stance relaxed, and he was already to use it, though he was timed, for if he spent too long using the seal, he would actually be in a constantly drunk state, and he didn't want that.

Kimimaru watched as his opponent jumped away and pulled out a green seal, then slapped it onto his forehead, and then change stances completely. Kimimaru never saw it coming when he had to back pedal from the new found speed of the spandex clad ninja, and then he had to bring up his bone swords and block powerful kicks that had the power to knock him back, while Lee kept next to him by walking on his hands.

Lee flipped back onto his feet, but had to jump backwards as Kimimaru went for a slash with both his bone blades. Lee then back flipped, then followed up by launching himself into a spinning headbutt, forcing Kimimaru to be forced to use both his hands and one bone blade to hold the attack off.

Lee found himself grateful for the seal as he was holding the bone user at bay, and then, the pale haired man glared at Lee as he jumped into a powerful combo. Kimimaru countered this time, and had bones stick out all over his torso, and spun, forcing Lee to make himself spin as well, in order to lesson the tearing of his skin.

Lee managed to keep from being shredded, but the seal had run out of it's own juice, and so he had to remove it before it began to force the drunken sensations into his own body, rather than protect him from it.

Kimimaru watched on as Lee removed a now black seal from his forehead. Kimimaru then held his fingers towards Lee as he launched his finger bone bullets.

Lee watched on, but was effected by the somewhat hangover feeling of the seal, and ended up raising his arms, in hopes of warding off a head shot, but was shocked as a wall of sand stopped them, and then watched as the ten bullets drilled through the wall but fell to the ground as they got through.

Gaara stepped forward, and stood next to Lee, and he smiled at the green male. This was the beginning of a powerful and deadly combo.

Kimimaru began to get covered in strange marks as he went into the first stage of his seal. Kimimaru then held his right arm at a ninety degree angle, and then Lee and Gaara watched as the bones left and began to twirl around, covering his arm, and creating a spiraled spear.

Kimimaru rushed forwards as he glared harder at the red head. Gaara gave a cold look back as the sand rushed the albino bone warrior. Kimimaru danced around the sand and struck it with his spear as the seal began to cover him more, and then Kimimaru was sent flying from a kick from Lee as the bone user struck the sand.

Kimimaru rushed at Lee, while dancing around the sand tendrils, but then Gaara formed a wall around Lee as said taijutsu user rushed around the sand, and Kimimaru was caught off guard as he was then kicked in the back of his head.

Kimimaru jumped into the air, and what he saw, actually scared him.

Lee was in the middle of the field, and there was enough sand to call the field a desert, and He noticed Gaara was standing back with several weights lying on the ground, and since Lee was the one who was getting close, he assumed correctly that Lee had been wearing wights for the entire battle. Kimimaru already could tell the red head could control sand.

Lee was able to go toe to toe with him at the beginning, and now, Lee had the terrain fighting on his side. Needless to say, Kimimaru thought he was screwed.

The cursed seal finished covering him in the strange marks, signaling he entered the second stage, and so, as he landed, Kimimaru ripped his spine out, allowing him to have a whip. Kimimaru threw his whip towards Lee as the sand intercepted, and then Kimimaru turned around and stopped the kick Lee sent after him, and then broke the hold Gaara had on his whip, and then he brought it around and tried to strike Lee, and would have, if Lee hadn't kicked off his spear and allowed the sand to cover him.

Kimimaru glared hard as he looked at Lee, then he rushed him, this time trying a different strategy, and thrust his spear, while this time, the sand came up and created a statue of sand, locking the bone spear into place, Kimimaru never faltered as he threw his whip around the statue in hopes of killing his melee opponent.

Kimimaru smirked as his whip felt resistance, but widened his eyes as he saw his whip come into visual from behind the statue at the other side of the statue and was covered in sand, he then felt a very powerful kick hit his stomach, and as he got a good look at the ground, where there was a hole, obviously dug out by the sand, but his biggest worry was the fact that Lee had kicked him hard enough that Gaara had to reinforce his sand's grip, so he didn't let go of Kimimaru's weapons, and with the second mighty kick, Kimimaru lost his right arm, and his spine whip.

Lee sent a third kick as Kimimaru finally went into the air, and Lee shadowed him. Kimimaru held in his screams at losing his arm, and was forced to watch as sand bound him, then brown arms grabbed him.

Kimimaru was now confused, but it all became obvious as he was flipped upside down and began to spin at high speeds, and then watched as a sand storm formed around him. Lee made a shout of "Secondary Lotus Revision: Sand Crusher Version!"

Kimimaru felt his arms and legs were immobile, and then he tried to us his bones, but found the density of the sand to be blocking him, and then he had to watch as he and Lee spun at unmatched speeds towards the sand, which hardened into gravel as they neared it, but as he felt the sand condense on him further, he then found out how it felt to have the secondary lotus used on you over hardened sand, while being crushed by sand.

Lee had gotten out of the impact by allowing Gaara's sand to slide him down Kimimaru's new coffin, as he spun it, then he allowed the sand to pull him away from the collision course as Kimimaru landed, and at that moment, Gaara activated the sand coffin.

Kimimaru, if not dead, was feeling worse the the ape who stole Piro's banana... poor ape...

Kimimaru burst from the sand, but this time, his face was sanded off, you could see his skull, and then you could also see other parts of his body was showing just bone, and even then his skull was cracked, but it was healing said cracks at a quick pace, though you gotta ask how much cracks were there if it took him that long to heal them.

Kimimaru was pissed off, period. He had just had his body crushed by sand, and the his head crushed between before mentioned sand and a block of hardened sand, at extreme speeds. He felt like shit, and what was worse, was the fact that he could tell his body was failing him, and so, he rushed in, a right arm made completely of bone, and then he was upper-cut by a sand fist, as Lee was quickly above him, thrusting both legs down, with all his strength and weight being thrown into it.

Kimimaru then froze up, as much as he pushed himself, he also couldn't handle the amount of pain the two ninja had just caused him, and with his last words, he just simply stated.

"I am sorry, Orochi..."

Lee and Gaara both listened to his last words, and decided to rest for a few seconds, then go after Naruto.

=-=-=-=-=-=valley of the end=-=-=-=-=

Naruto had caught up to Sasuke with little trouble. Sasuke and he shared some words, and then Sasuke attacked.

First, they began by throwing punch after punch at each other, but then, as Naruto had to deal with Sasuke forcing them to drop off the head of the statue where they stood, Sasuke snagging a kunai from Naruto's kunai pouch.

Naruto channeled chakra to his feet as he stuck to the statue, and as he opened his jacket, his many bladed birds came flying out.

Sasuke noticed this and did some hand seals. Grabbing his left hand, Sasuke formed the chidori, while sweating a bit, Sasuke held his attack up to the birds as they flew at him, and surprisingly, they ripped on impact with the jutsu.

Sasuke smirked as he landed on the water.

"You said it was a barrier jutsu, and after our battle with Haku, I figured it was a serious barrier, but it appears you just form dense earth chakra, making them immune to most jutsu, besides lightening element jutsu."

Naruto smirked.

"Your right, but let us see how you deal with these ones."

Suddenly, Naruto had more of them flying from his pockets. Sasuke, with the sharingan, pulled off another chidori, except this time, none of them fell.

Naruto smirked as Sasuke failed to destroy any of his killer bird seals, but he stopped when Sasuke smirked, and performed more seals as he then put his fingers to his mouth and breathed fire out at the paper birds, and as the fire hit, Naruto had to deal with a much larger fire coming at him, which he just jumped out of the way of.

Sasuke watched as the burning paper fell on him.

"You switched them to wind element seals huh?"

Naruto gritted his teeth.

"The barrier seals were too complex to fit on them, so I had to use the elemental seals I had in order to protect them, hoping no one would realize the difference, but it appears I won't be able to use them on you anymore."

Sasuke looked confused.

"Why not use more then those two elements."

Naruto glared.

"Water has no defensive capabilities, while Fire just roasted the paper, Lightening, while also having no defensive capabilities, also singed the paper."

Sasuke thought about that for a bit, and just shrugged. Naruto gritted his teeth as Sasuke ran at him, and Naruto dropped his jacket off, pulling out the two Uzumaki blades, and hoping like hell he would be able to use them well enough to fight off Sasuke.

Sasuke watched on as Naruto dropped his jacket, then unsheathed two swords, one seaming to glow blue, the other one was sharper than anything he had ever seen. Sasuke jumped back as he had to dodge a strike from the blades.

Naruto sheathed the blade of spirit, remembering Kove telling him the blades worked so well together due to Spirit Blade strikes attacking the chakra system, as it emitted a source of power that went through the physical body. Naruto had asked how but all Kove told him was that the first owner had been able to focus his chakra to a level so he could strike the chakra system, and he channeled that power into his blade, and it was a blade that would make any Hyuuga drool.

Naruto then remembered what Kove said about the blades changing form depending on whether you charge them with demonic chakra, or normal chakra, and decided if it came down to it, he would have no choice but to find out first hand what his blade changed into.

Sasuke glared in realization at what Naruto was planning. He saw what the Uzumaki blades were capable of, and he did drool when he saw Kovedian use his blade against Karthaingo during that test, and he started to destroy the Uchiha training field because he wasn't allowed to wield them, and then that pathetic Hyuuga chick had to go against Kove, and even pissed him off enough to almost reveal the hidden power of one of his blades, until Piro stopped him.

Naruto watched as the cursed mark began to cover Sasuke's form.

"I thought Kove sealed that thing up."

Sasuke smirked.

"He did, that's why I was put into that damn barrel, to unseal it."

Sasuke charged up a chidori, and he moved quickly to strike Naruto, who pulled the Uzumaki blade up and charged chakra to it, forming it into a oversized scimitar.

Sasuke looked at the now eight foot long, three foot wide wall, that stopped his chidori.

"What is with the Uzumaki and having large weapons? Well I suppose you need something large."

Naruto gritted his teeth as he narrowed his eyes.

"I will show you who needs to compensate for something, and I will enjoy watching you cower and bitch about being weak."

Sasuke became pissed off. And he jumped back as he pulled out a scroll, which he opened to reveal an all too familiar and repaired 10 foot blade, with intricate seals, as well as a four foot handle.

Naruto's eyes widened, and then narrowed.

"So, typical thieving Uchiha. You will regret wielding my own blade against me."

Sasuke smirked as he charged Naruto, remembering as he went and retrieved the blade from the forest when Kakashi had given him a break from learning the chidori, and then trained to be able to lift it, and then learned to wield it on his own.

Naruto had a self repair seal, powered from demon chakra and slow acting, but Sasuke had found it good as new, and would take advantage of Naruto's misfortune.

Blade clashed with blade as Sasuke and Naruto went at it, both oversized blades not being beaten, and as Naruto proved to be the better swordsman, Sasuke still had to deal with Naruto's skills, but as the battle went on, Sasuke's sharingan became full third level sharingan eyes, and he began to have an easier time seeing Naruto's strikes, and was even managing to get in his guard, throwing him off somewhat, but Naruto still proved to be stronger, and as Naruto began to become shrouded in red chakra, smoke surrounded Naruto.

When Naruto was revealed, Sasuke widened his eyes at what he saw. Naruto's sword now spiraled around him, like a serpent. The blade became a more sharper metal, but now it moved as if it were alive, and almost looked to be breathing.

Naruto looked at the blade, and watched as it moved to his will, as if it were an extra limb. And then he watched Sasuke charge at him, and Naruto put his arm forward as it changed into a shield, which Sasuke tried, and failed to slice through, but then as several blades came from the shield, Sasuke back pedaled, and glared at the living metal.

Naruto smirked as he charged Sasuke, who while growing more pissed off, had the cursed mark continue to cover him, and with that, they clashed. Sasuke was on the defensive constantly, and the only reason the living metal had yet to pierce him was thanks to the sword he snagged from Naruto, the sharingan that allowed him to predict the blade, and then the cursed mark that Orochimaru gave him.

Sasuke was learning how much more powerful Naruto was than him, and with each admittance, he grew even more pissed off.

Sasuke's anger escalated, allowing him to enter the second stage of his cursed mark, which filled him with even greater power.

Sasuke, now with two large scaly webbed hands coming from his back, rushed Naruto, now able to keep from getting sliced and diced long enough to strike and take out Naruto's right arm, which forced the living metal blade to leave his hand, reverting back to it's original form, and being able to, and willing to, give up the overly large blade that slowed him down, to remove the other Uzumaki blade from Naruto's belt, allowing Naruto to kick Sasuke's sword from his hands, leaving both without their swords.

Sasuke landed with a crash against the legs of Madara's statue, While Naruto crashed into Hashirama's.

Sasuke stood glaring at Naruto, Naruto looked at the two legendary Uzumaki blades, lodged into the ground, but was shocked when they both glowed and disappeared from sight.

=-=-=-=-=Uzumaki Estate, Clan Head's office.=-=-=-=-=-=

Kovedian watched on, looking over what little paperwork there was, and was enjoying while there was so little.

Then Naruto's blades appeared in two blade cases that were off to the side, signifying the blonde was forced to be unarmed.

Kove remembered the fail safe of the blades. For the greater amount of time, Kove had the seals on his back, but when he set up the office, he placed them in cases like they were before the Uzumaki massacre.

Someone, most likely Sasuke, had disarmed Naruto, and the blades were dropped to the ground, for only when they were not touched by someone of Uzumaki blood, or when the sheathed blade felt the rough surface of earth, did they return to him. That, or Naruto's blood got on them.

The three methods of disarming an Uzumaki heir, and judging from the dirt on the Spirit Blade's sheath, it was dropped to the ground, while the blood on the Wind Blade, signified it's method of return.

But if Naruto had been defeated, the Wind Blade would be in it's sheath, but it wasn't, so Naruto was disarmed.

Kove sighed as he grabbed the blades and left.

=-=-=-=-=back with Sasuke and Naruto.=-=-=-=

Sasuke began to charge up a chidori, but it turned black as he finished making it, Naruto formed a rasengan, and with the demonic chakra he was using, it became purple.

Sasuke smirked.

"So you do have something other than your damned seals and swords. And here I thought you were just some stupid monkey that used the same tricks over and over again."

Naruto glared.

"Most of my seals were ruined when Jirobu ate away at the chakra stored into them."

Naruto felt the power surge through his back, and noticed he had only enough chakra in his second life seal in order to revive once, but with it being split between all nine of the different parts of it, there would be a delayed reaction.

Sasuke smirked at that, thinking that the sound five were somewhat useful.

Naruto and Sasuke jumped, collided, and nearly killed one another, but Naruto had failed in keeping the rasengan together for when he reached Sasuke, due to just putting his hand to his chest, but Sasuke's clawed hand, while the chidori fizzled out, stabbed him near his heart, a fatal blow.

Sasuke and Naruto both fell, with Sasuke being the only one to stand, and then watch on as his eyes began to bleed, then revealing to all the mangekyu sharingan.

Sasuke smirked as he walked away.

Kove had missed Sasuke by minutes, though with all the evil and demonic chakra soaking the battle field, Kove could not get a lock on the weak signature of the Uchiha. Gaara and Lee were with him as he used his demonic chakra to help maneuver Naruto's so the second life seal would heal him faster.

Naruto breathed in heavily as he healed, coughing and hacking up blood.

=-=-=-=-=-=with Sasuke=-=-=-=-=-=

Sasuke was rushing to get to Orochimaru, when he felt a drain in his eyes, and then felt them become weaker.

Looking at himself in a puddle, he saw as his eyes were forced back to the normal sharingan, signaling that Naruto somwhow survived.

Kabuto's reflection appeared behind him as he turned around.

"Maybe Orochimaru will have an answer."

=-=-=-=-=-=Konoha Hospital=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Jariya had explained to Naruto about leaving, and Kove had just shrugged off the info as he handed Naruto the Uzumaki blades, and went to deal with the side effects of the seals Naruto gave his friends.

Kove had to locate Piro, which took a few minutes, as well as some banana bread, in order to get him to remove the ape chakra from Choji.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=in the room full of the 'sick' genin=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Kovedian was removing the dragon chakra from Neji, while Piro worked on the ape chakra in Choji. Naruto later went and freed Kiba from the fox chakra.

The worst wound that came of the mission was Shikamaru's broken finger, and three comatose ninja, along with two ninja out of commission due to broken backs.

=-=-=-=-=-=Konoha's front gate, two days later=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Kovedian, Karthaingo, Tsunade and Hinata were seeing Jariya and Naruto off. Naruto looked at Kove questioningly.

"Where's Piro?"

Kove just sighed.

"The lazy fat ass didn't want to get up."

=-=-=-=-=-=Uzumaki Estate=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Piro is laying on his bed, as he reaches back and scratches his ass as he snores loudly.

Piro then turns over and reveals he is holding a fuzzy red monkey.

=-=-=-=-=-=back to the gate=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Naruto sighed.

Hinata ran forth and hugged him tightly.

"I'll miss you."

Karthaingo spoke up.

"Don't worry, he'll annoy something to death long before it gets a chance to really hurt him."

Jariya and Tsunade chuckle while Kove shakes his head, as Karth winks to Naruto. Hinata smiled.

"I'm sure Jariya-sama will be able to protect him."

Naruto almost looked annoyed at Jariya.

"Sure, if he ain't peeping. That or I'll be the one saving his ass."

Kove sighed.

"Just remember to always keep your money with you."

Jariya looked offended.

"Why would he not have his money?"

Kove and Naruto look at Jariya almost glaring. Karthaingo smirks.

"If you want old timer, you could borrow some of Tsunade's money, I still have some of it left."

Tsunade glares at Karthaingo, while Jariya gets a good chuckle out of it. Jariya then turns to Kovedian with a serious look on his face.

"So, have you changed your mind about letting me look at the Uzumaki fusion seal?"

Kove sighed.

"You will never get a chance to see it without marrying into the clan at least, and considering how old you are, you will never get the chance."

Jariya glared.

"Why won't you let me see it just once? Naruto told me that you said he could tell who he wanted to."

Kove smirked.

"Cause I knew he would tell you, then ask you about it, but then I also knew you would know nothing of it, and want to see it, and so, that makes you the dumb animal trying to jump up and take the snack I am keeping out of your reach."

Jariya glared harder as he was called a stupid animal. Tsunade actually laughed at the white haired pervert.

"Well, I guess you two should be off."

Naruto and Jariya waved as they walked away, not to be seen for the next three years.

=-=-=-=-=-=chapter finally ended=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=

**Sorry bout the long wait, and just as a heads up, I shall be posting a chapter about my three ocs, introducing another three, but you will all be able to learn more of my oc's pasts.**

**We learn of Kove's love life. Karth reveals he has a heart. And hopefully, Piro gets off his fat lazy ass... literally in this case.**

**Piro actually has not been around enough to help me out with his oc lately. So I must request you all be a little patient, and flame him for the chapters taking so long, though he didn't really show up in this one, he was suppose to be there to see Naruto off, but he left, the asshole.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Alright, Piro is now off his ass and with us right now, so here is the next chapter.**

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=Konoha Gates=-=-=-=-=-=**

It has been almost a year after Naruto has left, and Konoha was still not quite.

At about seven in the morning, 4 monks came into view at the village gates, the first stepping up to the guards on duty.

"We need to speak with brother Karthaingo please."

The guard just looked questioningly at the monk.

"I honestly don't think we know the same Karth..."

The monk responded with the same seriousness, though the younger monk chuckled.

"We know he is the same Karth, for you think he isn't"

=-=-=-=-=-=At the Uzumaki estate=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Kovedian, Karthaingo, Piro, Ayame, and Hinata were all sitting at a table eating breakfast, which was made by the before mentioned women, and then there was a knock on the door.

Karthaingo looks at the door, then turns to Kove.

"Nothing good ever happens when someone knocks while we're eating."

Kovedian sighs as the two girls look back and forth between them, wondering what actually happens when they hear knocking during there meals

=-=-=-=-=Kove and Karth's flashback=-=-=-=-=

a nine year old Kove and a fourteen year old Karth were enjoying a nice meal, as they heard a knocking at their door.

"Room service!"

Karthaingo jumps up excitedly.

"Yes! More food! Hope it's dessert."

As Karthaingo opens the door, a village Anbu is standing there in full armor as he holds out a piece of paper, speaking with a smug look on his face.

"Is needed at the council chambers."

Karthaingo groans.

"Is it too late to say I'm not here?"

The Anbu nods as he leaves the paper with them.

=-=-=-=-=-=back to the present=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Karthaingo goes and answers the door reluctantly.

The Anbu on the other side waves.

"Karthaingo, there is a group of monks here saying they know you... and they won't believe us when we say they got the wrong guy, insisting on they know you because we think they don't."

Karth chuckles.

"Indeed they do, what do they look like?"

The Anbu raised an eyebrow.

"Besides the brown robes that hide their figures, I would say aged and calm, somewhat kind, and he said his name was Joel."

Karth had a look of recognition on his face.

"Ah, brother Joel. Where is he?"

The Anbu's hidden eyes widened as he answered

"He has come here, requesting two ninjas for a mission, while they have sent you a message, they would not reveal the message to us, but they were insistent on telling you directly. Tsunade-sama also requests Kove and Piro for the mission, due to it concerning you. She stated she felt you three would be able to handle yourselves, but then she also stated she wanted the place to quite down."

Kove looks to Piro.

"Come on monkey, we get to go something for once."

Piro gets up and follows his fellow clansmen without a word.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=Hokage office=-=-=-=-=

Karthaingo was standing in front of his fellow monks, and Tsunade, with Kove and Piro standing at his sides. Karthaingo speaks with the monks.

"Brother Joel, how have you been?"

Joel smiled, that kindly old man smile that some elders have.

"I have been fine brother Karth, and how have you and friend Kove been?"

Karth returns his smile.

"We've been well. What brings you here?"

Joel frowns.

"Well, three warriors have come to the temple, and one of them wishes to wield the Sacred Contract, and as the rules state, you must accept the challenge, and allow them a chance to prove their worth to the great guardians."

Karthaingo sighs as he rolls his eyes.

"Is he like the last one?"

Joel appeared to become a bit frightened.

"He is bigger than you... and he has two friends with him, one a female and one we first thought was friend Kovedian, but he had a much darker aura."

Karth speaks.

"Wonderful, let's hope they're his medics or his cheering squad."

Kove scoffs.

"Vergelze would never be a cheerleader, even if he was a pretty girl, the guy is just too heartless."

It suddenly dawns on Karthaingo, who they are talking about.

"That thief is in our temple!"

One of the other monks, a female from her voice, speaks up.

"Karth, his ally has nothing to do with him, he may be just requesting his help as we are with Kove and your other friend, you shouldn't judge anyone by the company they keep, or by their past, you should get to know them before passing judgment."

Karth turns to brother Joel.

"She must be new."

Joel smiled, nodding he spoke.

"Yes, but be nice, and please try to not pick on her, I remember the last new member you met, they almost cried."

Karth turns his attention to the female monk, speaking gruffly.

"You get a free pass this time. But know this, that one is vile beyond measure."

Kove sighs.

"Do you really wanna start bitching about him stealing your metal again?"

Karthaingo turns to his brother.

"You cannot even begin to call the junk he uses metal!"

Kove looks to Karth, not even blinking.

"As the saying goes, 'if you polish a turd, and it's still a turd', or in this case, though you make it faster and stronger then his, there is still no difference. Metal is metal, and it is still powerful."

Karth looks at Joel.

"Please tell me he's challenging me for it too."

Joel smirks.

"No, he did however asked me to tell you something."

Joel pulls a scroll from his robes, and hands it to Kove. Kove reads it.

"Hello my gay, weak brothers, how goes your long and tedious battles, and pathetic training, I hope Piro has gottan that dick out of his ass, for I have found someone, with a bigger on than he has, and as for big bro, I found someone with more steel behind his muscle then he will ever have, and then as some words for you Kove. Father fucked up picking you over me, I shall prove it when we meet, and then, me and my new friends, shall be sure to keep the head seats nice and warm."

The temperature seems to reach boiling, as three men stood there, the red one still wearing his goofy smile, the dark one now emitting a dark aura from around him, the tall one growling, as he appears to look a bit taller... or the people around him felt as if they were shrinking.

Tsunade just sighs.

"Will you all go and deal with whoever it is that is calling you out already? You seam to wanna rip him a new one anyways."

Karth growls a response.

"Quite, shall we be on our way?"

Joel smiles as he and his fellow monks walk to the home of their brother, as the three warriors gather their things, and Kove stops in front of Hinata.

"Ayame has her job, so you gotta act as clan head."

Kove hands her a scroll, and Kove continues to speak as she looks at him questioningly.

"That scroll has answers for every question they will ever ask, and you have to read them in order, as they ask the questions, and not skip over any at all. Karth helped me think of a few of them, just so you know."

The 4 monks, with Karthaingo, walk out of the village with Piro and Kove following them, acting as body guards should, Hinata and Ayame waving bye as they left.

The trip to the monk's monastery, was uneventful, and took two days, but when they reached it, Kove could honestly say, he was a bit shocked, for the man that was waiting stood taller than Karthaingo.

His blonde hair, looked to be fuzzy, but not very long. He wore plain black jeans, with red boots, he had a black shirt, with a strange white W sign on his chest. (WWE symbol). As the last piece of clothing, he wore a large cloak, that looked to be hiding a very metallic weapon, that clanged as he moved. He also wore a red belt, with the same strange W symbol, made of a purple crystal as a belt buckle. He also stood about four feet taller than Karthaingo.

Behind the man, stood someone, with bright pink eyes, but that's as far as they saw, due to the person wearing a giant fluffy coat(the one you would catch in the north pole, worn by the albinos.)

But off in the back, behind both warriors, stood someone who looked exactly like Kovedian. Seven feet tall, wearing a black overcoat, that dragged the ground, he wore bright blue jeans, and shirtless, he also had on a pair of simple white shoes, the main thing that was strange, was his discolored arms covered in seals.

Vergelze smirked evilly, showing off sharp teeth.

"Well, well, well, it appears my old family has come to visit me. I felt you forgot about me."

Karth glares at his twin brother.

"You ain't our family. I'm taking care of you when I finish business here. Run now while you got the chance."

The larger man laughs loudly.

"You think I'm gonna be that easy?"

Kove smirks at the larger man.

"Karthaingo has fought boots bigger than you..."

The larger man retorts.

"Bigger is not always stronger."

Kove looks between Karth and the stranger for few seconds. The covered stranger spoke in a feminine tone.

"I assume the red head is the hot headed dumb ass you asked me for help with? He just sits there looking ugly, are you just that weak?"

Vergelze glared at his comrade.

"He may be stupid, he may be ugly, and he may even be gay, but that fat dumb ass has enough power to stand up to me. You are able to counter his flames with your ice."

Piro gave a somewhat bored glare.

"I am gonna shove my boot so far up your ass, you will taste the leather."

The obvious female looked at the hot headed fool.

"You wouldn't even be able to get close enough to touch me, with a face like that, I would place my money on you never have even seen a girl's ass."

Kove suddenly shouts.

"Will you two go and make stupid sexual comments about your love lives after we deal with killing each other!"

The tallest spoke.

"Are we gonna fight now or continue with this tea party?"

Kove and Verge both continued to glare at one another, walking towards the forest, both prepared to attack the other if something happens.

The hidden female, walks over and sits on the steps to the monastery, as Piro steps over and leans on a statue, where he is able to keep an eye on the woman.

Karthaingo speaks as he rushes him.

"Alright kid, let's see what you got."

The larger man spins around Karth's attack, as he pulls out what appears to be a spiked chain, attached to a metal ring around his neck, and swings it at Karth's unprotected back.

Karth leaps over the weapon, but as he gets a good look at it, he notices specs of purple among the metallic silver.

Verge shouts.

"Itolan, be wary of his metal bloodline!"

Ito shouted back as confident as ever.

"Don't worry Verge, he won't get a chance to use it, he'll be dead before he knows it."

Karthaingo speaks with a smirk.

"I will, will I?"

Karthaingo grabs his sword handle, as he shouts 'Rapier!', allowing his rapier to be summoned from home. As Karth lands, he goes for a lunge.

Itolan pulls out five small seals, as he drops them in Karth path. Karth is able to sense the chakra spike and makes a earth clone in time to watch it become impaled on a crystal spike.

Karth watches on as Itolan throws both ends of his spiked chain, and it begins to stretch beyond it's limits. Karth slaps the ground, before swinging his hand up, causing the earth to form a hand and grab the chains. The earth hand becomes unstable from the damage, but Karth manages to get around it and make a lunge at Ito.

Itolan puts his hand out as a crystal forms in Karth's path which begins to trap his feet. Karth takes a second to activate the hidden seals, that were sewn throughout his clothes, allowing him to turn them into a flexible metal, in which he enlarged to break the crystals off, then resizing back to normal.

Itolan and Karth were now staring each other down. Karth spoke with a smirk.

"So that's how you wanna play huh?"

Karth pulls another scroll from his now metal jacket, as he unrolls it, and then the field is covered in smoke, signaling the unsealing of something big.

Itolan senses the huge amount of chakra, and swaps with a log out of range from the giant metal cube that just squashed everything near it.

Kovedian lands next to his brother.

"Why the hell, did you summon this thing? You could have killed us!"

Karth noticed the panicked and out of breathe looks on his other clansmen, brother and the female opponent.

Karth had no time to respond as there was yet another giant smoke cloud, revealing a giant cube of crystal, landing right next to the metal cube. Itolan looks over at Karth.

"Hey! I got one too."

Karth spares Kove a single glance as he speaks.

"Quit crying, I got work to do."

Kove sighs as he jumps away from the battle. Karth puts his sword away as he prepares to battle. Itolan holds his right hand out as the crystal begins to mold into a giant claw, near the center of the top of his cube. Karth begins to mold the cube into small fists, as he punches the air, causing them to fly at Itolan.

Itolan slams his hands on his cube as the crystals form a forest around him, protecting him from the fists, as they become trapped within the dense crystal forest. As the fists become trapped within crystals, they slowly melt away into crystals themselves.

Karth stomps the metal cube, and a giant metal hand shoots out of the front, spearing into the crystal cube. Itolan slams his hands onto his cube, as sharp claws extend from it, stabbing into Karth's metal cube. Karthaingo forces the metallic hand, to turn, and cause a drilling effect against the cube.

Itolan once again, slams his hand against his cube as a part breaks off, and forms into a disk, thinning, as it begins to spin, then dropping on Karth's metal hand, sawing it off, and leaving it trapped within the crystal cube, as said cube began to dissolve the metal into crystal.

Karth holds his hand out, as a giant thin spike forms and stabs down at the crystal cube. Itolan raises his hand as the crystal, forms a claw, holding a ring, that catches the spike before it reaches the cube.

Karth swipes his hand forward as a group of hands form from his cube, launching at the claw, beginning to drill through it, and as they attacked the claw, another formed out of the crystal cube and grabbed the spike, as it began to transmute the metal into crystal.

Karth shifts his attention, as he launches another metallic spike, from the right, into the crystal cube, stabbing into the giant metallic hand, that he first drilled into the crystal cube, which was now smaller, and charged his chakra back into it, allowing him to cause it to explode in spikes.

Itolan reacted too late to save his cube, but he managed to focus his chakra so the shards from the cubes, rises and catches him, also allowing him to land safely on the ground, also covering the ground in his crystal shards.

Karthaingo slams his fist into the metal cube, now having become mostly hollow, and condensed it down into a giant metal fist. Karth landed on the ground, as a condensed torso sized, fist floated next to him.

Itolan spoke confidently, as the metal fist began to glow.

"Huh, that was fun."

Karth responded with equal bravado.

"Wait till you get a load of this."

Karth felt a large chakra spike from behind him, as he jumped, only to see a metal spike pass under him.

Vergelze smiles as he recalls his metallic spike.

"Do you honestly believe I would fight fair?"

Karth glares at Verge, as he speaks stonely.

"You cheater, you'll pay for that."

Itolan glares.

"What are you doing? I had this fight!"

Vergelze smirks.

"You were losing, and as we agreed with Orochimaru, he must die. So unless you want your sister dead, you will accept my help."

Itolan grudgingly nods. Kovedian appears behind Vergelze, holding a sword to his throat.

"Well then, I guess you forgot that Karth has backup."

Karth looks at Itolan.

"The challenge is over, you lost."

Itolan scoffs at Karth while Vergelze laughs.

"You actually think we care about that damn contract? We just used the challenge as a means to draw you out."

Karth looks unaffected as he speaks.

"As a rule, I do not kill the challengers. But if you wish to keep breathing, I suggest you leave."

Itolan glares at Vergelze.

"Unfortunately for the both of us, I have no choice. Orochimaru attacked my village years ago, and while that village did fear both me and my sister, Orochimaru proved to be worthy of greater fear, and he earned my sister's respect through that fear. If I leave here without either your head, or without your comradeship, then Orochimaru will use his soul possession jutsu on my sister. So whether anyone dies here today, is all up to you."

Karthaingo continued to condense his metallic fist, as he poured more chakra into it, while speaking.

"You have made your choice."

Karth jumps into the air as he throws his hand towards Vergelze, as he shouts his attack.

"Meteor Fist! Strike Now!"

Vergelze watched on as the fist headed right for him, though he was smart enough to swap positions with Kovedian, he did however not account for Kove to transform into his half dragon form as he was swapped with. Feeling the pull of chakra, Kove transformed his upper torso into his dragon form, giving him the extra boost he needed to hold the attack back.

Piro watched as the female took her coat off, revealing a tight blue spandex underneath, with a nice

"Damn."

Ilotta glared at him, though she also smirked as she launched an icicle at him.

Piro snapped out of his ogling as he created a wall of fire to stop the ice from impaling him.

"What the fuck! Where did you get ice?"

The girl smirked as she responded.

"You see, my village worshiped a powerful crystal, that crystal protected them, and so they lived peacefully, until someone wanted to learn more about it. He experimented a bit, and found out that it had the natural power over ice, which led him to try and forge that power into a human, and then he was dumb enough to seal the entire thing, into me. The idiot tried to use me to rule, but it backfired when I shoved an ice spike up his ass, while I left him hanging atop it, in the middle of town."

Piro looked off to the side, noticing the fist nearly striking Kove. Ilotta looked where he was looking, and smirked.

"So, you worry about your allies, well then, have fun."

Ilotta pulls out a staff of ice, as she stabs it into the ground, making an ice spike strike Kove from behind.

Kove managed to stop the metal fist as it flew at him, but did not expect the icicle that stabbed him from behind.

Karth withdrew his metal fist as he noticed Kove was the target, and he also noticed the icicle that came from the ground, into his back.

Kove kicked the icicle, breaking it at the base.

"Piro! Deal with the stupid bitch yourself. I really hate having to rely on you to watch my back, you asshole."

Kove glared at Piro as he picked the icicle up and hurled it at him. Karth yells at both his clansmen.

"Enough monkeying around, we got work to do."

Piro glares at the pun, intended or not, as he slams his fist down on the spike. Itolan chuckles as he gathers the crystals that lay on the ground together, and forms a spear.

"Surely this will turn out more entertaining, but hopefully, your brothers can keep each other occupied long enough for us to have a fair match."

Vergelze glares at Itolan.

"We will all team up and kill them all. And I shall add their blood to my seal."

Vergelze pulls out an oversized scroll, unrolling it to reveal a blood red seal, which he unlocked and everyone watched on as blood began to pour from it. Kove snarled viciously.

"There is no way, you could have bled all that blood."

Verge smirked.

"Of coarse. But there are now a few less smaller villages around. None will miss them, I'm sure."

Kove's glare hardened further.

"You selfish bastard!."

Kove rushed Verge, swinging his black claw, only to be stopped as blood jumped upward to block him.

Karthaingo retrieves his chakra from his metal fist, as said fist dims down. Everyone watches as the blood begins to drip upwards, as if gravity's effects were reversed.

Itolan and Ilotta, both jumped behind Vergelze, as the blood began to swirl around in the air, while both the crystal and ice users raise their hands into the air, and begin turning the blood into shards of crystals and ice.

Karth, Kove, and Piro watched on as the blood red shards of crystal and ice, stared them down. Kove began to do hand signs, Piro began hand signs, while Karth pulls out a platinum scroll, as he throws it into the sky, while it unrolls itself.

The shards begin to rain down upon them as the three heroes shouted their techniques at the same time.

"Dark Thunder Dragon Jutsu!"

"You should have ran. Now feel the wrath of 'Star's Furry'!"

"Solar Dragon Barrier Jutsu!"

As Karth's scroll unrolled, the sky begins to darken, as said scroll forms a pentagram in the sky, Piro breathes out a barrier of solar energy, as Kove breathes out a dragon of black lightening. Karth's scroll begins to glow as fists of super condensed metal, glowing white hot, rained down.

The blood crystal/ice shards, were attacked by the fists, as the the black thunder dragon blazed through, aiming for the three attackers. As the shards that survived both the black dragon and the fists, reached the solar barrier, though some were broken back into blood, some managed to reach them, leaving Kove to use his dragon wings to swat them off course.

The fists that were left over from the blood assault, as well as a weakened dark thunder dragon, neared the three evil ninjas, though the blood that surrounded them, formed a barrier thick enough to stop the weakened attacks.

Vergelze smirked.

"So you three still have some bite left huh? I thought little Karthy would be so tired by now."

Itolan breathed heavily, as he popped a couple soldier pills in his mouth. Karth pulls a flask from his belt, as he downs it in a single gulp.

"Tired? Hah, merely thirsty."

Piro smirks.

"Only the weak gloat when their losing."

Verge smirks.

"But I believe I am not losing."

Piro chuckles.

"Are we watching the same fight here?"

Kove spares Piro a glare.

"Your suppose to fight, not watch asshole."

Piro retorts.

"But the way I see it is, it's all one big spectator's sport."

Ilotta raises her eyebrow.

"Are you two seriously arguing about the way you each view battles while you have a serious threat in front of you?"

Piro spares a glance to the ice chick.

"This is a very serious conversation, so shut it."

Karth looks down at the cross pendant around his neck, before speaking to himself.

"Not yet."

Karth looks to the three villains, before speaking loudly.

"Cover me, Sword and board!"

Karthaingo summons his broad sword and his giant shield, as Kove performs his jutsu quickly, as Piro slams his fists into the ground, launching a magma pillar towards the other trio.

Verge looked at the pillar, as Ilotta raised her hand, as the air around them began to create a chill, causing a blizzard to run through the field. The woman breathed a breath of chilled air, as a beam of ice shot out at Piro.

Kove finished his hand seals, as dark clouds formed overhead, and swirled into two, right next to each other. Kove spoke with a wide grin.

"Time to show of a bit."

There was a strike of black lightening, that flashed towards Ilotta, who managed to move out of the way, but she lost control of her ice beam, as she held her breath.

"Who the fuck took a shit?"

Kove laughed loudly.

"Stink Lightening Jutsu!"

Karth delivers a bash, from a blunt part of his shield, into the forehead of Ilotta.

Vergelze watches on as Ilotta soars through the air, bleeding from her forehead, obviously knocked clean the fuck out, as he shifts the blood around, lifting him into the air.

Itolan jumps forward and catches Ilotta, before she hits the ground, and becomes hurt further. Karth capitalized on Itolan's compassion, and blasts him in his forehead, with the pommel of his sword, following up by stepping around his dazed guard, getting behind him, then launching an attack with the blunt edge of his shield, to the back of his head, also sending him into the world of the unconsciousness.

Vergelze watches on as his partners go out, and then gathers the blood from the battlefield, as it ifts him further into the air.

Karth growls as he stares Vergelze down.

"They're comin' off."

Vergelze smirks as he pulls off his jacket, revealing intricate seals covering his torso.

"You think think I wouldn't have a backup plan? Those two weaklings have nothing compared to my power."

Pulling out another scroll, Vergelze reveals more blood. Vergelze focuses his power further, as the blood flows around him, forming a fifty foot tall dark blood red beast, with sharp claws and teeth, and pitch black eye sockets.

Kove looks down.

"You have fallen very deeply into hell my twin. I can only guess how far you went in order to obtain all that blood."

The giant monstrosity, chuckled darkly, before speaking in a sinister voice, that sounded almost like someone gurgling blood.

"**Too bad, and I was so looking forward to telling you about every last innocent face I slaughtered."**

Piro walked over to the two unconscious fighters, and hauled them off, to hide in the monastery.

Karth speaks with a tone of regret in his voice.

"He's not leaving me much of a choice guys."

Kove stands next to his older brother, speaking

"Teammates till the end. Well his end anyways."

Karth looks down at his pendant.

"Well, here goes nothin'"

Karth un-summons his sword and shield, before grabbing hold of his pendant. He then turns it so the right arm faces upwards, then flipping a secret compartment open, he then dropping a small white candy into his hand, he then drops said candy into his mouth.

Karthaingo swallows the candy, as he closes his cross up and lets it return to hanging from his neck. Closing his eyes, Karthaingo gains a white glow about him, as he reopens his eyes, white light shines from them, as pure white chakra burst from his shoulder blades, taking the look of feathery white wings. Karth's clothing turns heavenly white, as he begins to float.

Kove releases the dark chakra of his dragon, as he fully engulfs himself within his dragon form, and speaks with a powerful growl.

"**It is about time you were forced into your angelic form Karthaingo."**

Kove stood in his fifteen foot tall half dragon form, as Karth stood like a pillar in a hallway, his eyes shining pure white.

Karth reaches to his side, drawing his sword handle, speaking in a voice that reverberated several times.

"**Claymore."**

Karthaingo's claymore appeared on his sword handle, looking much different then before, appearing to be further polished and glowing with a white aura.

Karthaingo looks at the Blood Beast as he speaks.

"**Guard the others I've got this."**

Kove looks back.

"**The only thing I have to go on about your current power, are stories of long ago, I assume in order to keep the others from being splattered with the blood of this beast, I will need the extra power of my guardian, so enjoy releasing your wrath upon him. But remember Karth, if he proves to be too much, even by a small amount, I shall finish him off. Just remember the power in balance brother."**

Kove stepped back, as he summoned the powers of the blade of Aeons, releasing it into it's five metallic plates, as he flew in front of the monastery, ready to defend against any type of strike.

Vergelze glared at Karthaingo.

"**You still are no match for my strength. Puny imbecile."**

Vergelze lifts a giant claw, and brings it down on Karth. With one hand, Karth brings his claymore up, halting Vergelze's strike, effortlessly. Karth lifts his free hand, in which holds a throwing axe, which share qualities with his sword. It glows white, only it has grown a pair of stationary white metal wings. Karthaingo then throws it at the oversized abomination, causing it's shoulder to split, as it let out an extremely loud blood filled shriek.

"**You shall regret that."**

Vergelze pulls back as he then begins to shrink, condensing the blood that covers him, as the axe returns to it's holster on Karth's hip.

Vergelze finishes off, by stopping at Karth's height. He now held a nearly black, blood red scythe, as his skin darkened further. Vergelze, in a means to mock Karth, had demonic wings from his shoulder blades.

"**Let us see how your metal matches my blood."**

Vergelze gives off a fanged, toothy, bloody grin. Karthaingo looks back, as he speaks in a plain and simple tone, that still reverberates.

"**Vanquish."**

And with that, Karthaingo takes off at Vergelze, at speeds human eyes couldn't follow, and collided with his scythe. Both warriors were equally matched. Vergelze then turned, swinging the staff end of his scythe, as he parried Karth's blade with the bladed of his weapon. Karth drops, in time to dodge the blunt strike, only to come back up, striking out with a vertical, upward swing.

Vergelze grips Karth's blade, using his feet, and is launched behind him, as he finishes his upward slash, and spins around, attempting to take Karth's head off with his scythe.

Karthaingo moves his sword in the path of Vergelze's scythe, halting his attack. Karth followed up, by pulling his sword away, as it pressed against the blade of the scythe, flinging Vergelze away. Karth shouts '**Sword and Board'** with his current reverberating voice, as his claymore swaps to his broadsword, and his Shield appears on his left gauntlet.

Karthaingo's shield didn't seam to be the gnarly abomination, that it normally is, as it was now very clean, as it glowed with a holy power, and was completely smoothed out. His broadsword glowed with the same holy might as his shield, while it also had the extra polished appearance as his claymore.

Vergelze glared at Karth, while he formed another blood scythe in his remaining hand, as he prepared to defend himself.

Karthaingo focuses his power, into his sword, as he brings it down upon Vergelze, as said bloody mess, moved to his left, in order to dodge, as he spun clockwise, in order to bring his scythe around, and slice at Karth's back.

Karth used the momentum in his swing, in order to allow him to bring his shield back and block the scythe. Karth then swung his sword over his shield, aiming to take Vergelze's head off, as said warrior brought his scythe around, in order to go blade to blade, stopping Karth from cutting him.

Karthaingo's shield began to glow as a white fist shoots out, throwing Verge back before dissipating. Vergelze glares daggers at Karth.

"**That actually hurt, but I bet the more you use it, the less power you have to burn."**

Karthaingo caused his shield to glow once again, as three weaker fists, launch from it. Vergelze glares further as he morphs his scythes into a grand shield, as he himself begins to brighten in color, but the shield looked to become pitch black.

The three fists hit the shield head on, while causing no damage whatsoever. Vergelze laughed darkly, with his voice less demonic, but still sounded like he was gurgling blood.

"**You appear to weakening brother."**

Vergelze pulled his shield away, as he looked beyond at Karthaingo, only to see, a wall of pure light heading for him, though he did manage to see the metallic fist, covered in the holy power of the angelic contract.

Not having the time to pull his shield back to guard, Vergelze was hit full force, as he is blasted from the back of his blood form, leaving it to slowly drip to the ground, as Vergelze slams into a tree, as his blood slowly drips from his mouth.

Karth's metal fist, discharged of the holy chakra, as it fell to the ground. Karthaingo was still like a pillar, as his holy chakra began to reside, as he flapped his wings to slowly float to the ground.

Karthaingo finally returns to normal, as his shield goes back to it's spiky and deadly form, while his sword dims.

Kove lands next to his brother, still within his dragon form.

"**Hopefully he will stay down this time."**

Karthaingo begins to walk towards Verge, as he un-summons his sheild.

"They're comin' off."

Vergelze is slumped against the tree he hit, as he glares defiantly at Karth.

"You have no knowledge of true power. You will forever remain where you are, and as I dive deeper into darkness, I will obtain greater forms of power, that you could never imagine. Even if you do remove my arms, you will never stop my power, cause as long as I have the other arms, you will never stop me."

Suddenly, everyone hears a slithery voice.

"Kukukukuku. So Karthaingo actually defeated the powerful blood element. Well don't worry, there will be more next time."

Orochimaru walked out of the woods, flanked by Kabuto, as well as a purple haired woman(Guren) though no one missed the sound of lust, when Orochimaru spoke Karth's name, as he now stood by Verge.

Karth speaks, his voice becoming more angry with each word.

"I'll make boots out of you later, right now I've got more important things to deal with..."

Karthaingo then glares at Verge, more specifically, his neck.

"I'm gonna cut something off you that you can't grow back grow back."

Orochimaru was still staring at Karth as he smirked.

"Let us see how much power you have left."

Orochimaru threw up the Kusanagi blade, as he prepared to battle Karth. Kabuto prepared his chakra scalpels, as he prepared to fight alongside his master. The unknown purple haired ninja, formed crystal like blades, as she allowed water to pour from flasks that she had in her hands.

Karth speaks angrily.

"I told you, I don't feel like playing with you."

Kove looks back and forth between Karth and Orochimaru.

"**Am I invisible...?"**

Guren spares the dragon a glance.

"Actually, I thought you were a statue..."

Orochimaru and Kabuto both stare at the black dragon form of Kovedian. Kabuto speaking.

"I was kinda hoping he was."

Kabuto stepped back a bit as Guren rolled her eyes.

"What makes you afraid of an overgrown lizard?"

Kabuto didn't respond, but he did back up considerably.

Orochimaru smirked.

"How about we do this one on one Karth?"

Kove grinned.

"**What's wrong? Afraid to battle me?"**

Orochimaru chuckled.

"Well, if Karthaingo is too weak to battle, then he can honestly retreat."

Karthaingo shouts angrily back at Orochimaru.

"I told you, I didn't wanna play with you."

Karth reaches to his belt, grabbing one of his hand axes, and hurls it at Orochimaru. Said snake man used Kusanagi to throw the axe completely off course.

"Your metal doesn't pack as much punch as it did back on that roof, during the chunin exams. They use to just push back. I guess you don't have the chakra to keep them air born right now."

Karthaingo speaks as if stating a fact.

"Insults from cowards mean nothing to me."

Guren glares hard at Karthaingo.

"You mistake cowardice for intelligence you fool. Orochimaru-sama has the power to level villages, and has the fear and respect of any who know him!"

Karthaingo responds.

"What about his friend Manda? Tell me boots, is he still nursing his head wound?"

Kabuto is the one that replies this time.

"Orochimaru-sama and Manda-sama both have a hate love relationship. Though with Manda being the boss to the snake contract, he automatically demands more respect, due to his position."

Kove simply looks at Kabuto with boredom.

"**Snake's bitch."**

Kabuto glared back, as Orochimaru spoke.

"So, what do you say Karth?"

Karth responds to the white faced transvestite.

"You have no honor. This won't be as you say, I know you."

Orochimaru shrugs.

"Then you and your brother, vs. me and Guren. Winner takes all."

Kovedian takes a step back as his wings cover him.

"**All of what exactly?"**

Guren glares.

"You should feel honored that Orochimaru would even consider allowing you to have a curse mark."

Karth looks at Guren.

"Your lips on his butte isn't very attractive, just so you know."

Guren glared at Karth, now with a blush, whether of anger or embarrassment, Karth didn't care.

Karth settles his sights on Orochimaru.

"Enough talk. Let's end this!"

Karthaingo rushes Orochimaru, flanked by two of the Aeon plates. Guren stomped the ground as a wall of spikes launches up, guarding against Karth.

Karth watches as one of the giant plates floats near him, allowing him to jump on it, and float over the wall. Only for it to flip, as he pulls out a small gold scroll, speaking with a confident smirk.

"I got more then one trick left."

Karth charges what little chakra he has left over, into the scroll, as it summons out a dragon made of metal, the size of a train. Orochimaru widens his eyes.

"I thought you were out of chakra?"

Karth smirks, as he lands on the dragon, and rides it like a surfboard, down to the ground, Kove following in his dragon form right behind him.

Orochimaru and Guren both jump back, as the dragon lands where they stood, Kove landing next to him.

Kove looked at the surrounding forest, but could no longer sense Vergelze or Kabuto. Kove took a deep breath, as he launched black lightening, leveling the forest, allowing them a cleared field.

Karth un-summons his broadsword, and watches as Orochimaru rises from the ground, with a smirk across his face. Guren comes from under a patch of crystal, which guarded her from the lightening attack.

Karthaingo jumps, swinging his massive gauntlet covered fist at Orochimaru. Orochimaru smirks, as he opens his mouth, and the Kusanagi blade comes out. Orochimaru watched on, as a metallic plate entered his line of sight, and then watched as he struck said plate, only for it to split, leaving one slice to stop the Kusanagi blade, while four of them fell to attack him, one allowing Karth a foothold in the air.

Karth lands a foot on the segmented plate, as he quickly jumps off, and lands behind him, while throwing a hard kick into the back of his head, forcing Orochimaru to swallow the Kusanagi too quickly, as it rips out the back of his throat, from the plate not giving way. Orochimaru's face also slams into said plate, causing massive damage to his face, as the other four plate segments slice clean through his body.

Orochimaru melted into mud, as he is then seen across the field, rubbing his face in sympathy pain.

Guren meanwhile is dealing with Kove, as he is proving to be too powerful for her to handle. The Crystal user had learned early on, that covering the legendary blade of Aeons, in crystal was useless, due to them being able to smash the other plates out of them.

Guren was also having trouble forming weapons to defend herself with, due to the plates being powerful enough to destroy them, she really hated the one the looked like a spiked hula-hoop, considering it was her main problem.

Karthaingo charges Orochimaru as he pulls his fist back, tensing his muscles for a powerful attack.

Orochimaru managed to pull Kusanagi out in time to have it struck by Karthaingo's fist, as it struck multiple times.

"Repeating fist!"

Orochimaru felt his sword bitch him, for using him to block those attacks. Karthaingo finished his attack, as he performed a round house kick, sending him back as he coughed blood.

Orochimaru glared at Karth as he began hand seals.

"Shadow Snake Hand jutsu."

Orochimaru raised his arm, as boa constrictors, came from his sleeve, flying at Karth. The segmented plates soar through the air, keeping the snakes off Karth.

Karthaingo dashes at Orochimaru, and performs a mighty s kick.

All fighting ceased as they heard Kabuto shouting from the monastery.

"I would quite with the assault on Orochimaru-sama, or you will regret it, especially if this girl's blood is on your hands."

As Guren's crystal wall is broken down, the four combatants see Kabuto, standing there with a female in monk's robes, as he has a kunai to her neck. The girl speaks.

"What the hell do you eat? Your breath smells worse then the restrooms on a bad day."

Kabuto glares at the girl.

"Shut the fuck up, you stupid bitch."

Suddenly, there was a voice that Karth knew all too well, whiel Kove also recognized it, but was ignorant to the power behind it's presence.

"What the hell are you doing to my pupil you young fool?"

Kabuto turned to glare at the old monk.

"Back off you old senile moron?"

Joel walks over to Kabuto, and slaps him. Kabuto suddenly looses his hold on the girl as he puts his hand on his face.

The young girl runs behind Joel, as the man speaks.

"You are all causing trouble here, and now you threaten my pupil?Get out of here before I decide to teach you some manners."

Orochimaru glared as well.

"You are less then the third Hokage, and I showed no fear against him. How can some old foolish monk match my power?"

Joel hardened his stare. As he walked up to Kabuto, who stood his ground.

Kabuto watched on, as Joel threw what appeared to be hundreds of punches, all striking with deadly force, as he spoke his technique.

"Fury of blows."

Kabuto suddenly bled from his mouth, feeling like crap. As he stumbled back, falling on his ass.

Guren actually took steps back, not wanting to fight him.

Orochimaru rushed him with the Kusanagi blade. Joel smirked at him, as he slapped each blow away. Orochimaru snarls as he bitches.

"How can you stop the might Kusanagi blade? It is all powerful."

Joel shrugs.

"I am a monk, I have mastered my mind and body. There is no weapon greater then thyself."

Joel spoke as if he was reciting a mantra, and it annoyed Orochimaru to no end.

"You bastard, I shall slay you, then spill the blood of your entire church!"

Joel glared with a solid posture, as he slapped Orochimaru's blade aside once more, as he then moved forward, into his guard, as he launched a single punch into his stomach, as his fist glowed with a silver power.

"None shall defile my temple."

Orochimaru never felt more pain, as a look of shock and horror crossed his face.

Orochimaru fell next to Kabuto, both still conscious, but both still wracked with pain.

Guren looked on as the monk spoke to Karth.

"Brother Karth, I thank you for standing your ground against these hoodlums. I hope you and your friends will be comfortable for the night, and will have a safe journey home tomorrow."

Karth bows respectfully, to the elder monk.

"I thank you brother Joel, but what do we plan to do with that one?"

Guren drops to her knees as she looks at the beaten and pathetically limp, forms of Orochimaru and Kabuto. Then turns fearful eyes to the one who did it. Joel smiles.

"You did comment on how she looked, earlier. Maybe young love will blossom, due to her no longer having her face near the snake's behind."

Joel stops speaking as he winks at Karth, whispering low, so only Karth heard.

"You do need to get some action, if you know what I mean."

Karth stares slack jawed. Kove returns to his human form. But everyone senses a new chakra source, as they see Sasuke, appear next to the snake sannin.

"This is gonna be long and annoying talk later. Worthless snake bitch."

Sasuke glared at the elder monk, knowing the pain in the ass it would cause if he tried to demand that power, causing him to pick up his new sensei, and his sensei's bitch, and body flickers away.

Karth looks at Guren.

"It's in your best interest to come with me."

Karth looks to Joel.

"Could you take us to Piro and the other two?"

Joel smiles as he leads Karth and Kove, with Guren who fearfully follows them.

=-=-=-=in the medical ward of the temple=-=-=-=-=-=

Karthaingo, along with Kovedian and Guren, arrive at the ward, to see a dizzy and barely conscious Itolan, and a still sleeping Ilotta.

Guren widens her eyes at seeing her older brother with bloody bandages on his head.

"What happened to you?"

Itolan glares at Karth.

"Him."

Guren steps away from the now second tallest warrior in the room.

Karth leaves them room, as a small angel, the same small angel that appeared when he battled Kisame, popped up on his shoulder, carrying a small white orb.

"So, who made you use your angel form?"

The cute little doll sized angel asks, as she loads the orb, into the cross.

Karth speaks with a tone of tiredness.

"The twin."

The angel, just nodded as she smiled.

"But you still won."

Karth looks at her, as he pats her on the head.

"That's very true Maddy. But now I am very tired, and I need something."

The angel looks at Karth with a big(for her) smile.

"I need someone to give me a massage, and for you to keep an eye on them, just in case they try something bad. Don't worry about hiding, just keep an eye on them."

Karth and Maddy hear a small chuckle from behind. Turning to find Joel and Kove. Joel speaking.

"Well, with the massage, there are monks here who have been learning to have such skills, as to heal the body that way."

Kove chuckles further, as a sky blue dragon, twice Maddy's size shows itself on Kove's shoulder.

"I was gonna send a message back to Konoha, to inform them about the mission, but since you don't care. Let the suspense rise."

Karth fully turns around, as Maddylyn sits on his shoulder.

"Make 'em sweat a little."

Kove chuckles.

"So what are your plans dealing with Guren and them? I'm more curious on why Joel comments on you and Guren mostly, but."

Karth responds with humor.

"He's old, it's what he does."

Joel chuckles again.

"Not so old I can't take you over my knee and show you some manners. Or as in the case outside, put whippersnappers in their place."

All three share a good laugh. As Maddy and the dragon watch over the room.

=-=-=-=-=-=Konoha council chambers=-=-=-=-=-=

The council decided to call a meeting near about the time, they assumed would be halfway through the mission, just to make sure they were safe from those damn assholes.

Miss Haruno was the first to speak.

"Now then, I propose to request once again, for the Uzumaki clan to restart themselves under the clan restoration act, and have multiple wives. I propose either of my two daughters to marry one of them."

Everyone looks to Hinata for an answer, as she sat next to her father. Opening the scroll she silently read.

_'No matter the question, read the next answer in the list.'_

Opening it further, she blushed. Hiashi looked at his daughter, before looking at the scroll, and backed away, not having expected what he saw.

Koharu spoke.

"Well girl? Aren't you gonna answer?"

Hinata sputtered coherently. Tsunade walked over and read the scroll, before resisting the urge to laugh.

"Just say it loudly, and proudly Hinata."

Hinata blushed, but spoke none the less.

"Fuck off..."

Anyone who knew the shy girl, was speechless.

Danzo glared, but remembered what the girl read first.

"How about we give them each five girls?"

Danzo expected to make several different offers, none being too costly for them, and expected to outsmart the prewritten scroll, made by the two dark branch members of the Uzumaki clan.

Hinata unrolled the scroll further as she responded.

"Piss off you fricken mummy..."

Everyone actually looked shocked. Hiashi grabbed the scroll, and confirmed that it actually said that, before handing it back to his daughter.

Homaru was sweating.

"How about we let them decide who they marry from a lineup?"

Hinata read the next thing on the list.

"It would suite you better old man, if you came armed to a battle of wits."

The members of the council looked sceptically at her, wondering how the hell they knew.

Hiashi so far has been confirming the scroll read what Hinata said. Shibi Aburame adjusted his sunglasses as he spoke up.

"Maybe we should continue this when they return, so it can become less awkward."

Hinata read from the scroll once again.

"Here here. I'm off to the sake shop, then the bathhouse."

Hinata blushes further. Mrs. Haruno shouts.

"No, I demand they take wives dammit!."

Hinata grudgingly reads further into the scroll.

"And we demand YOU take a wife."

The council took a minute to looked at the civilian council member in question. Shikaku took a second to chuckle.

"Looks like it ain't as accurate as we thought."

Hinata reads further into the scroll.

"I figured if she was man enough to tell us to take a wife, then she should take one too."

The council was silent. Tsunade, Tsume, Inoichi, and Chouzo, were all on the ground laughing.

Hiashi was slack jawed, at his daughter, while Shibi's glasses were hanging from his nose. Shikaku had a calculative look in his eye, as he looked at the scroll, checking out the next answer.

"Give the scroll back to the kid asshole. Give up on outsmarting us. You'll always fail."

Shikaku shouted at the scroll.

"Will not!"

Looking at the next response, he read it out loud.

"Will too, now give the damn scroll back to the girl."

Shikaku stared dumbly at the scroll for a second, before handing back to Hinata, before returning to his seat.

Tsunade got off the floor, as she spoke.

"Let's end this meeting here. The scroll wins this round."

Hinata reads the scroll's next response, as she feels braver, knowing she did an excellent job.

"That's a bet even you can win, Sugar Tits."

Everyone was silenced. As Hinata looked at the scroll in shock, only for it to unroll a bit further.

_'Karth said the last bit. Meeting adjourned, and good luck losing less dignity next time folks.'_

The scroll continued to unroll a bit as it read, in Karth's handwriting.

_'You did good kid, here's a little reward, unscrew the side of the scroll.'_

The scroll finally came to an end, as Hinata rolled it back up. Unscrewing the end as it said to, as a thousand ryu fall from it.

**=-=-=-=-=finally, the end.=-=-=-=-=**

**there you go, the next chapter, the first filler chapter, and a view into the past of my ocs, while also showing some limits to them, and proving they are not gods... Piro complains about me overpowering us all.**

**But I have also decided, to go back and fix the old chapters, and make them better, before I go onto the shippuuden part of the story. So please be patient. For Naruto will also have been properly trained by the toad sage.**

**But let me also know how you all think of a Naruto is Joey from yugioh fanfiction, I have had the background story, rolling around in my head for some time now, but I want your opinions.**

**Well, see you all next time.**


End file.
